Blossom in a Gilded Cage
by swallowingtears
Summary: He vowed to crush the Kinomotos, whom he blames for the loss of his family fortune, and chooses Sakura as his target. He intends to possess her, to take her innocence and make her completely his. WARNING:MATURE CONTENT. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Blossom in a Gilded Cage**

Summary: Syaoran Li has vowed to crush the Kinomotos, whom he blames for the loss of his family fortune. He chooses Sakura Kinomoto as his target; he intends to possess everything about her, to take her innocence and make her completely his—then discard her.

**By: swallowingtears**

**Disclaimer: The CCS characters are not mine.**

**Notes: Very mature content. You have been warned. Also this is a variation on the "Possession" preview in the EvilClonesRSmexy preview page; I rewrote it as Sakura/Syaoran instead. I am a member of that team, and "Possession" was my idea.  
**

In war there are no innocents. - Muad'Dib, The Dune Chronicles

**Chapter 1: To Own**

Six feet tall, well-built, and heartbreakingly handsome: those words were often used to describe the rich, powerful scion of the Li family: Syaoran Li. Ruthless and vicious in the boardroom, he was the same way in his personal life: when women threw themselves at him, he took advantage of them then discarded them when he was no longer interested.

But he had a secret: he had been waiting for the beautiful, delicate daughter of one of his family's rivals to reach eighteen so that he could take her. Emerald-eyed Sakura Kinomoto, with the short light brown hair, was delightful and sweet; the few times he'd met her, he'd known he wanted to own the girl. He was six years older, and of marriageable age; he'd first seen her when she was twelve.

As soon as he had regained control of Li family's businesses—through a combination of ruthless tactics, strong-arm techniques, buyouts, and deceit, he'd slowly begun buying out the suppliers for the Kinomoto company, squeezing them slowly. Syaoran had timed it: as soon as Sakura turned eighteen on April 1 this year, he would force her into marriage to him. He hardened at the thought; oh yes, she would belong to him. He'd kept tabs on her; she had no boyfriends, and was quietly studying in a public school. He snorted. Public school. How unsuitable for the Kinomoto heiress.

He smiled as he read the reports on the Kinomoto company. The father had just pased away, leaving an inexperienced Touya Kinomoto at the helm, and Touya had just contracted debts to the Lis. Excellent.

Syaoran leaned back in his chair. He planned to attend the coming-out party for Sakura Kinomoto—he'd been invited by their social planner—and begin sowing the seeds for his plan. He would have her, that he would.

The Kinomotos owed him. He had been told that Fujitaka Kinomoto had driven a deal with the Japanese government that had locked out the Lis from their own businesses for years. His father committed suicide from the shame, and his mother followed within the year. Only fourteen, he had been forced to take over the reins of the family business, with four inexperienced sisters to care for. It had been hard, and once, he had even been forced to bed an older woman whose help he needed.

Oh, the Kinomotos would pay—with their most precious flower.

xXxSxSxXx

"Are you all right, onii-chan?" Sakura's green eyes were concerned. Touya, her older brother, had been pacing, reading reports, worrying all week.

"No," he said. "But don't worry about it. Focus on your coming-out party," he said wearily, summoning a smile for her, though he was terrified. Touya had discovered they were practically bankrupt, and the thought of having to break the news to all the employees who depended on them scared him completely.

"I want to help," she said. "Please tell me if there is anything I can do."

"Go to Tomoyo and help her with the plans for your party. I'm looking forward to it," Touya said. "Go on, go," he added affectionately, "kaijuu."

"I am not a monster!" Sakura aimed a foot at her brother's own foot; from years of experience, he dodged it.

Sakura sighed and went downstairs to her best friend and cousin Tomoyo Daidouji. She thought, he has to stop treating me like a child, Touya does.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo, a raven-haired beauty with lavender eyes, called. "Do you want me to get a date for you for your coming-out party?"

"No," Sakura smiled. "I'm okay."

"Sure?" The girl grinned. "If so then can I get a date for me?"

Sakura laughed. "Of course. Why not?"

"A date might get in the way of filming," Tomoyo announced dramatically.

"No, a good date won't," Sakura said.

In truth she was thinking of the strangely handsome Chinese partner of her brother's, Syaoran Li. She'd asked to have him on the list for her party, and she was delighted when he agreed. He was older than her, though she'd had a crush on him since she was twelve and they had met at a company party. He was eighteen and already at the helm of his family business; he was so handsome and grown-up, Sakura had instantly developed a crush on him.

_Him I would like to be my date_, she thought wistfully.

She had no idea that he wanted much more from her.

xXxSxSxXx

The night of April 1 was cool and the skies were dusted with diamond-like stars. Sakura was moving from table to table at the venue where her party was held, greeting her guests, when her breath caught.

_Oh my God, it's Li-san!_

The handsome young man had arrived, with a bouquet of peonies and a small box brightly wrapped in pink ribbons. He made his way to Sakura, and smiled at her.

"Happy birthday. As always, you are beautiful," he murmured as he kissed her hand. Sakura closed her eyes; her hand tingled where he had kissed it, and when he handed her the bouquet and the present, she blushed.

Syaoran was very pleased. She was lovely, breathtakingly so; her white gown pooled at her feet, and the simple design accented the fact that she had become a very beautiful young woman. He eyed her curves, and fought his arousal. Patience. In a little time, she will be mine, and I will fuck her until she screams from pleasure, he thought.

_Then once I've used her—maybe even gotten her pregnant—I'll get rid of her. _He smirked.

He watched her entertain her guests, eat, dance, and laugh. Occasionally she would catch his eye and blush. He smirked, knowing she fancied him a bit; he could work with that, and intended to.

Touya was barely in attendance, and Syaoran knew why: he was trying to fight a payment order from another firm. Better, Syaoran thought; Sakura would be alone later and wide open to him. He simply had to know what time Touya was coming home to put his pan into action.

When the party wound down and the guests began to leave, he stayed. She tried to help with the cleaning up, but her cousin shooed her and told her to go home. Syaoran made his move then.

"Kinomoto-san," he bowed, "may I have the honor of taking you home?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, who was wearing a big grin. Before she could answer, Tomoyo said, "Sure, Li-san! Please do! I'll bring your stuff home tomorrow." _Ah, the best friend knows about the crush she has on me_, Syaoran thought.

"I...would it be a bother...no...I'm sorry..." Sakura blushed and stammered; to be in such close proximity to Li-san would drive her nuts!

He took her hand, sending a thrill through her. "My car is outside. It would not be a bother to take such a lovely young girl home...especially since your brother, I believe, is busy."

"He is.." Sakura began, staring into his gorgeous eyes.

"Then we must not let you wait around. You must want to rest," he said gently. Tomoyo gave Sakura a push, and Syaoran led her to the front entrance, where a valet drove up his black convertible.

"Wow," Sakura breathed before she could stop herself. "Nice car."

Syaoran smiled. This was going to be easy. He opened the door and helped her in, then drove off.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was shy and fidgety, glancing at him every now and then. So he decided to press his advantage.

"Why isn't your boyfriend taking you home?"

Sakura blushed. "I...don't have one."

Syaoran glanced at her. "Such a lovely girl like you? The boys in your school must all be blind and stupid."

"Um," Sakura's blush was a deep rose color, "I..." How could she tell him she was hoping to meet him again?

All too soon they were pulling into the driveway of the Kinomoto mansion. Syaoran noted that while it was well-cared for, it was showing signs of its age. He intended to buy it and demolish it once he got the chance.

Sakura was blushing, but managed to say, "Thank you. Would you like to come in for...tea? Coffee? As my way of thanking you?"

Syaoran could have laughed, but he didn't. "I would love that." Again he took her hand and let her lead him into the house. No servants were in evidence, and Syaoran rejoiced at his good luck.

In the drawing room, Sakura served him with some tea, and sat across him. "Thanks for coming...and for taking me home," she said shyly.

He decided to begin. "Sakura...If I may be so bold, I would like to court you."

"M...Me?" Sakura blushed. Was she dreaming? She discreetly pinched herself, and winced when it hurt. No, she was awake, and the handsome heir of the Li empire wanted to court...her! "Li-san, are you sure?"

"Syaoran," he corrected. He wanted her to scream his name, to know who had used her once this was all over. "Yes. I've wanted to do so for so long," Syaoran put down his teacup and strode over to where she was sitting. He knelt before her, and kissed her hand.

"I..." Sakura closed her eyes. _What a wonderful birthday!_

She stood up. "I...Yes!" She smiled, and Syaoran stood up.

"Forgive me," was what he said before his lips landed on hers.

Sakura melted. He was a good kisser; he sucked gently on her lower lip, kissed her so sweetly it was like she could die from happiness. And soon, his tongue asked for entrance to her mouth, which she gave.

Syaoran felt himself harden, and he felt Sakura yield to him. One hand slid up from Sakura's waist as he began to kiss his way down her shoulders, and he felt her go limp in his arms. He picked her up and laid her on the large couch behind them; her arms were around his neck, and he laid on top of her, letting her feel his erection.

Through the haze of the kisses, Sakura realized that Syaoran had pinned her down on the couch, and made a small mew of protest. He kissed her lips to still the complaint, and then his lips traveled down her neck, to the top of her strapless white dress. He pulled it down to expose her small breasts, and Sakura gasped when his hot mouth came down on one of the little nipples as his hand fondled the other breast. His tongue circled her nipple, and Sakura moaned softly.

But when his hand began to raise her gown, when he began to stroke her thighs, she hesitated. "Wait—no—please..." Sakura was aroused, but scared. "Please—no, no."

Syaoran raised his head, and was pleased to note how hard both her nipples were.

"My apologies, sweetheart." He held her close. "You're just everything I've wanted." _To hold, to use, and to destroy._

She thrilled to his words, and fought the impulse to pull him back and let him touch her even more. He kissed her again, and she ignored the fact that she was already half-naked in his arms because kissing him was wonderful. She was truly an innocent; she trusted Syaoran completely,

Too bad that was when Touya walked in. He took one look at his half-naked sister beneath the very man whose help he needed, and made a quick decision—the very one Syaoran had been gambling on him to make.

"Either you get off my sister now," Touya snarled, "or you marry her."

Syaoran smiled. So delicious. They would never even know it had all been his idea.

He stood up, blocking Sakura's nakedness from view. "Of course I will do the honorable thing. One does not touch a girl like her without plans of marriage," Syaoran said. "But I must insist on one thing: the engagement ceremony will be tomorrow."

Touya left them alone for a few minutes. A scared and embarrassed Sakura straightened her clothes, then said, "It's such a big commitment for you. I can't impose that on you."

"It would be an honor," Syaoran said softly, almost believing his lie.

XxxSxSxXx

The next morning, during the engagement ceremony, Sakura was silent, and afraid. When Syaoran kissed her as part of the ceremony, she shut her eyes, and became shy around him. Syaoran didn't care much for the change, and he decided to teach her a lesson.

In the limousine afterwards, Syaoran pressed the button which would raise the divider between them and the driver. Sakura sat quietly next to him, her large gold and diamond engagement ring glinting in the sunlight.

Syaoran placed a hand on her nape. "Now that you're my fiancee, there are some things you should know about me," he said.

"Like what?" Sakura raised large innocent green eyes to his dark chocolate ones.

"Like what I want from you, little one," he said against Sakura's lips. Syaoran easily parted them with his tongue, and dove straight in. Her eyes flew open briefly, but she yielded easily. He thought with satisfaction, _she is mine!_

Against her will, Sakura was enjoying the sensations Syaoran was arousing in her, but became confused when he pushed her downwards so that he was above her. Everything was different. Gone were the tender caresses he gave her the night before; this new Syaoran was aggressive, terrifyingly so, and possessive.

Her hands came up to push him away, but he captured them in his and pushed them down as his lips traveled down to her neck. Oh but that was delicious! She was arching herself upwards to meet him, and he was kissing her fiercely, leaving kiss marks all over her neck and shoulders.

And suddenly his hands were on her breasts. Sakura opened her eyes to find that Syaoran had ripped her blouse off, and was pulling her skirt off already.

"Wait—please—don't—why?" She backed off, and tried to cover her breasts.

"You are mine," Syaoran said huskily. "All of you. Body, mind, and soul." And as he slid his tongue back into her mouth, he tore off her bra, and swallowed her surprised gasp. His hands came up to cup her breasts, and she moaned as he rolled her nipples around in his fingers, entwining her fingers in his tousled brown hair. He could feel his own arousal, and he pressed it against her thigh as he captured one stiff nipple in his mouth, sucking on it softly. She gasped, then moaned.

Then he succeeded in pulling her skirt off, ripping her panties in the process. She lay under him, completely naked and vulnerable. Her eyes flew open, and she pushed Syaoran off, trying to move away from him.

"I—please, wait, I don't think I'm ready for this," she said, trying to cover herself and retrieve her clothing. She was blushing furiously while moving away from him. Sakura was afraid now, because she could not feel the Syaoran she had known in this aggressive, sexual stranger.

"Tell me to stop, then," he said, as he cupped her chin. He pulled her closer again, and kissed her lightly, teasingly. She groaned, and as he spread butterfly kisses up and down her neck, she began, unconsciously, to arch back into him as she moaned softly. Syaoran used her distraction to position himself between her thighs. She was becoming wet, he noted with satisfaction, and he moved his finger in to stroke her clitoris gently, teasingly.

He pulled down his zipper and let his penis touch her labia. Sakura nearly screamed when he began touching her there, and she stopped resisting him. Syaoran sensed her capitulation, and pulled away from her to demonstrate his power over her. She looked up at him, confused.

"See how I play your body like an instrument?" he said silkily. He dipped a finger gently between her labia, which were quite wet. "Tell me again that you're not ready." He raised his finger, covered with her dew, to his lips, and licked it suggestively, not breaking eye contact with her. Then he pinned her down again, sliding his tongue into her mouth hard, locking her arms under one of his hands, shoving her legs apart unceremoniously, positioning his cockhead at her entrance.

And stopped when he felt her tears. He released her, and watched as she backed away, and tried to dress herself again as fast as she could.

At the condo building where Syaoran owned the penthouse, he guided her into the private elevator. She looked around, uncertain, and looked at him, tears in her eyes. His heart, to his surprise, melted, and he enfolded Sakura into his arms as they exited.

At the threshhold of the penthouse, she stopped. It was large and decorated lavishly. Sakura thought of the quiet life she had left behind, of this terrifying stranger who could command her body at a whim, and she began to cry.

Syaoran, alarmed at her breakdown, came back from the bedroom where he had tossed his briefcase. He had been planning another sexual demonstration for Sakura, of how he owned her body, and the sight of her weeping helplessly bothered him no end.

"Ssshh," he crooned.

"It's just—I wanted to fall in love, to feel all these things. But—even if my body says yes, I—I just, I," Sakura

He pressed her against his chest, and stroked her shoulder-length auburn hair, rocking her back and forth like a small child. Syaoran decided it was enough power play for one day—he did not intend to break her completely, only punish her for her family's sins against his. He picked her up, and carried her into his bedroom, removing her shoes as he lowered her to the bed. Then Syaoran pulled Sakura into a spooning embrace, breathing against her neck.

"Don't cry," he crooned. "I always take care of what's mine."

Sakura's sobs slowed to little hitchings of her breath, then Syaoran realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. He turned her around, brushing her dark honey-colored hair away from her face. She snuggled up to him, and to his surprise, she breathed his name. "Syaoran," she said softly. "Please. Don't hurt me," she begged.

_Oh but I will, _he smirked as he kissed her. _After I've had my pleasure with you, I will hurt you._

* * *

_If you liked the story, and want me to continue, please review. Thanks.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Blossom in a Gilded Cage: ****Chapter 2**

**Author:** swallowingtears

**Disclaimer:** No profit is being made off this fanfiction. No challenge is intended towards CLAMP, the rightful owners of the characters here.

**Warnings:** Very mature content. OOC-ness.

**Notes: **Thank you for the welcoming response to this fic. Many thanks to those who left a review; I appreciate it very much, and so I have updated quickly, as you can see. I hope you like this chapter.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Syaoran watched as Sakura slept, furious at himself for letting her slip in, making him feel tender towards her. Vulnerability was stupid! Especially not to the girl lying in his arms right now. But he knew he would have Touya in his hands within a week; he'd learned of the state of their company, and had offered to step in and finance the Kinimotos to prevent them from declaring bankruptcy—in exchange for fifty percent ownership.

And Touya would have no choice but to agree, since Syaoran had made sure no bank in Tokyo would have anything to do with them.

Drive the Kinomotos as bankrupt as they had been. Use their only daughter as his sex toy, then discard her—perhaps even making sure she got labeled a whore. Syaoran slowly summoned his feelings of hate towards the Kinomotos, and soon, he had ideas of how to use Sakura sexually.

He smiled, and finally went to sleep.

Sakura woke up, feeling oddly comforted. Her wildly handsome fiance was holding her in a tight embrace, and as he slept, she watched. Though she was still scared of him, she wanted so much to touch him. Why was she feeling this way towards a man who had almost raped her?

He had just taken her away from her family and she barely even knew him! Yet the strange pull towards him drove her to trace a finger down his high cheekbones, sliding it down his smooth cheek, then twined her fingers with his messy bronze hair. Then she surprised herself by kissing his forehead, then his cheek. He smelled wonderful, and she found herself thinking that if they had only met and come together normally, things might have been different.

Sakura stood up and headed for the bathroom...assuming she could find it without turning on the lights and disturbing Syaoran. She didn't know where her room was, let alone her things. Everything had happened so fast, she wasn't even sure what was going on anymore, and why she had been forced to come live with him.

She lifted his arm off her stomach, and slid to the edge of the bed. God, those silk sheets felt wonderful! There were so many luxuries and indulgences for Syaoran, and she wondered what his life must have been like, growing up rich and pampered—or so she thought. She had been raised in a loving household—even though they had some money, she and her brother Touya still did chores around the ancestral house they had inherited from her mother's grandfather. It was fun, and going to a public school had been her choice, one that made her father happy.

Losing her mother had been hard on all of them, but all three remaining Kinomotos pulled together for each other's sake. And Sakura had known a happy home. She found herself wondering if Syaoran would give her the same thing. Her trusting, innocent nature allowed her to hope that, despite the strange occasional aggressiveness, even violence, that he showed her, he would not be that way always.

Gingerly lowering her feet to the soft carpeting, she slowly made her way towards the door she'd seen earlier. She didn't know the room well, though, and bumped into the wall, making her cry out in surprise.

The light went on, and she started.

Syaoran, his shirt off, stood there, watching her. "Going somewhere?"

She drew a breath. God he looked so handsome! "I...I don't know where my things are, Li-san..."

"I told you to call me Syaoran," he smirked as he saw her eyes trace his chest and follow the little line of hair that trailed from his belly button into his boxers. He came closer, then grabbed her hand suddenly. "See something you like?"

Sakura gasped when he locked her eyes with his, then slid her small hand into his boxers, letting her feel his large erection. It was warm and it throbbed under her hand. She blushed violently.

"You're a virgin," Syaoran said. It wasn't a question. He sent his lips to crush hers, forcing them open with his tongue. She yielded; ah, she was delicious and sweet and vulnerable—and she was all his.

"Stop resisting," he smiled when her hands came up to his chest to push him away. "Grip my cock."

Sakura wasn't used to words like "cock" and her eyes widened a bit; and Syaoran was vastly amused as a result; he decided to use dirty words on her now.

"Pull my boxers off. I want you to look at me," he commanded her.

Still blushing, she obeyed. When the boxers were at his feet, he stepped out of them and looked Sakura in the eye. She was an interesting mixture of shyness and curiosity, and he wanted to add fear to the mix.

"Hold my cock with both your hands," he instructed, and indeed, she would need both to hold his engorged member. "Now tell me what it feels like for you," he said.

"Um..." Sakura wasn't sure what to say; she'd never seen a man naked before, but she was sure not all men were built like Syaoran. "It...it's very hard," she stammered.

Syaoran chuckled. "Keep gripping my cock," he said, as he slowly removed her clothing. Soon, she was as naked as he was. Her blush had reached her chest, he was amused to note, and without her hands, she could not cover anything.

Her small breasts were tipped with little pink nipples; he knew they were soft and would harden quickly if he touched them. Sakura's skin was smooth and unblemished; he would take his time tasting her later. And between her thighs, a sparse patch of hair indicated where her little pussy was. That he intended to explore as well. His fingers traced the path his eyes took over her body, and she shivered and closed her eyes.

"You like it when I touch you," he said.

Slowly, she nodded, her eyes wide. There it was; now she was slightly afraid of him. He smiled ferally.

"Who do you belong to?" Syaoran asked in a low voice.

More fear in the widening of her eyes. "Hoe?"

"What was that?" Syaoran found that a grin had forced itself on his lips at the sound.

"Uh," and to his surprise, she smiled, "I say that when I'm surprised."

He pulled her closer, her nude body pressed against his. "Who do you belong to, Sakura?"

"Nobody?" she answered. Syaoran almost laughed; she didn't understand, clearly. So he would show her.

He began to lick her neck, short, wet strokes that had her gasping. One hand steadied her against him; the other came up to cup her breasts and stroke her nipples, which soon hardened into nubs. Then he bit her on the shoulder, sucking hard on the soft flesh there, leaving a kiss mark where she would not be able to hide it easily.

"I told you in the car," he rasped against her neck, "that you are mine. Say it."

"But I..." Sakura almost fell over backwards; why was he making her say those things?

"Say it!"

"No!" Sakura was frightened but she had found her backbone. "Even if I'm married to you..."

"You are going to marry me, you little fool; what do you think the ceremony this morning was for?" Syaoran snarled.

"But it's not fair! It's wrong! You don't even love me!" Sakura was struggling in his arms now, and Syaoran was aroused even further; he'd taken her for a scared, compliant kitten, and here she was fighting him after all.

"So what? When it comes to fucking, sweet little Sakura, love has nothing to do with getting off," Syaoran whispered in her ear. She stiffened, and he rejoiced at his victory. "That's right. I'm going to take your body and make you beg me to fuck you, and you're going to scream as you come over and over when I slide my cock into your pussy." The vulgarity of his words were shocking her, and he was enjoying himself completely. "And I'm going to cum inside you until you drip of my sperm, and you're going to..."

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed. "No!" She tried to push him away—a futile gesture, as he was six inches and several pounds bigger.

"No?" He caught both wrists in one large hand. "Are you saying no to me?"

"Yes," she said.

Unable to resist, Syaoran began to laugh. Playing with his new toy was just so...delicious; her responses so unexpected, so...real.

"Or would you prefer that I be more—romantic?" He was slowly pushing her towards the bed. "Would you like me to worship that virginal body, to kiss every inch and taste you, to suckle your perfect little tits, and to tongue-fuck you slowly? To lick every drop of honey that flows from your little pink pussy?" He pushed her on the bed, and pinned her beneath him immediately.

"Li-san..."

He stared at her. "Say Syaoran. Two syllables. Not so hard, is it?" He slid a hand down between her thighs. "Say Syaoran," he said. And then he began to lick her nipples again as his hand parted her thighs, quickly finding her clit and stroking it. Sakura began to gasp, and she closed her eyes. He rolled her clit between two fingers, and she grabbed his shoulders, moving her hips. He smirked; where was the spitting kitten of just a few seconds ago?

"Come on. Say my name," he coaxed her, but she was breathing hard. Her moisture was seeping over his hand, and he stroked her faster.

Finally, she cried, "Sy-Syaoran!" as she struggled towards her first orgasm. She was so close, so close and she didn't know how to move over the edge and find sweet release.

Syaoran removed his fingers and lifted himself off her.

"Did you like that?" he asked, his amber gaze intense.

Still gasping, Sakura nodded.

"Good. Now you can say my name." He let her watch as he lifted his fingers, wet with her pussy juices, and licked them off. "Mmm. Virgins always taste better," he smirked.

In the hazy fog of her mind, Sakura realized that he was saying he'd tasted other virgins, and was hurt. Why then was he doing this to her? Wasn't she his fiancee?

Syaoran saw the hurt in her eyes; he was pleased, since he'd deliberately let her know of the others he'd bedded. Perhaps making her love him would be an even more delectable revenge; love caused pain, and he wanted to see her in agony over him.

Not that she wasn't already; he'd deliberately interrupted her orgasm, and he could see the frustration in her. She didn't know why she was frustrated, and it amused him even more.

Without a word he stood up and went to the bathroom, where he used the remaining wetness from Sakura to jerk himself off. His satisfaction at her raw emotional reactions made the orgasm, when it came, even better.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Sakura found her dressing room the next morning, and was surprised to find only a few of her old clothes there. Hadn't she packed them all? She pulled on a pink tank top and old jeans, an outfit she was comfortable with.

Syaoran came in behind her, already in a long-sleeved silk shirt with a green tie. The shirt merely emphasized his lean, muscular body, and Sakura fought a blush: why oh why oh why did he affect her the way he did?

"My clothes, they're not here, L...Syaoran-san," she began.

"Just Syaoran," he said lazily.

"But I'm sure I packed them, and I—"

"You did. But I have a woman coming in to help you shop for clothes." Syaoran looked at her critically. "I want you to look like a woman. My woman."

"Today is the first registration day for Tomoeda University," Sakura began.

He raised a brow. "So?"

"I have a place to do an education degree," Sakura said, hoping he would understand.

"No." His tone was curt.

"What?"

"I don't want you going off to college. You are going to spend the next few months learning how to be my wife."

"But—that's not fair!" Sakura protested. "We're not married yet. You might suddenly break off the engagement—I read about that kind of thing a lot—and where would I be without a degree?"

"Shut up."

"No, I will not!" Sakura straightened to her full height—not much, though. "I have a scholarship, and my dad wanted me to take it."

"A scholarship?" Syaoran scoffed. "No Li takes scholarships. We pay our own way."

"Maybe that's true for you but we Kinomotos had to pay our own way!" Sakura answerd back, beyond caring. If he sent her home, then well and good!

"Really?" His smile was lazy. "I thought you Kinomotos lied, cheated, and stole so you could live lives of luxury."

"We didn't!" Sakura was indignant. "We all work hard. Touya-nii-san and I did chores and worked for Daddy."

Lies, he thought. Then he smiled slowly, baring his teeth in a wolfish grin as he got a wicked idea. "You belong to me."

"You don't own me," Sakura shot back, her fists clenched in anger.

"Oh but **I do,**" Syaoran was across the room so fast, Sakura never saw him coming. She was in his arms, and he suddenly captured her lips in his. At first she pounded on his chest, pushing him away, but when he persisted, gently kissing her, she gave way and kissed him back, twining her arms about his neck as he bent down.

"You want to go to college?" he asked when he pulled away. Sakura, breathless, nodded.

"This is your dressing room," Syaoran suddenly said, amused when Sakura's eyes showed her confusion. "But you sleep with me."

"Don't I get my own room?"

Syaoran leaned in, and pinned Sakura against the wall. "Not ever, little one. I want you sleeping with me." And he kissed her gently again, his tongue savoring hers.

When he pulled away, he held up the only sleepwear Sakura had; it was a little white nightgown. He suddenly tore it up.

"Wait! I have no other clothes!" Sakura was aghast. "What will I sleep in?"

"Naked. Next to me," Syaoran smirked. "And if you want to go to college...do you?"

"Yes!"

"Then," and he grabbed her hand, guiding it to where his cock was hidden under his trousers, "you will suck my cock tonight, and make me come with your mouth. A blowjob, if you will."

He smiled when he released her, and then turned to leave. "The fashion stylist will be here in thirty minutes. Use this," and he casually dropped a platinum credit card on the dresser. "Keep your cell phone on. I want to check on you."

And with that, he left her.

**xXxSxSxXx**

If you would be so kind, can you leave a review on the way out? I wonder: Do you want Syaoran to keep torturing Sakura? Or do you want them to fall for each other? Reviews are the lifeblood of fanfic writers, so if you would be so kind, I will happily update as quickly as I did now. Thank you.

**Comments: **Who would have thought Sakura had a backbone? Given that she has no experience with men, how will she fare with the task Syaoran has set for her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Blossom in a Gilded Cage: Chapter 3**

**Cracks in the Facade**

**Author: **swallowingtears

**Disclaimer: **No profit is being made off this fanfiction. No challenge is intended towards CLAMP, the rightful owners of the characters here.

**Warnings: **Very mature content. OOC-ness.

**Notes: **Many thanks again to those who left a review; I appreciate it very much, and so I have updated quickly again, as you can see. I hope you like this chapter. I aim to please: since I got lots of reviews, here's the update. Yes, I am shameless.

**Recap: **Syaoran holds the promise of college over Sakura's head, after tormenting her by interrupting her first orgasm.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Sakura was surprised to answer the door and find a beautiful blond woman there. She smiled, and introduced herself as Lilian Wong. _Now where have I heard that name before? _Sakura wondered. Then she realized: _from Tomoyo! _Lilian Wong was a stylist to Asian stars, and a famous, expensive one at that.

"You're Sakura Li?" Lilian asked, looking Sakura over openly.

"No..." Sakura hesitated. She was still angry at Syaoran for the way he treated her. But she felt something for him, something she didn't understand, and she wanted to figure out what it was. "Not yet..."

Lilian glanced at the ring on Sakura's left hand, then smiled. "Ah. Pardon my impertinence. Come with me. We have lots to do. How old are you?" she asked as they went for the elevator.

"Eighteen," Sakura said.

"Lovely," Lilian smiled, assessing the girl's figure. "You ought to model; you're quite attractive, child."

Suddenly Sakura missed Tomoyo very much, and her old life. She turned away from Lilian and pretended to be looking for her bag.

"Then again Mr. Li was very possessive about you so I guess he wants to keep you to himself. Not that I blame him; you are beautiful, Sakura-san," Lilian chattered.

Sakura raised her brows. _Syaoran, possessive of her? _She'd gotten the impression he wanted to hurt her, and was surprised. Lilian kept talking and had taken out a tape measure. Sakura sighed; Tomoyo would have been delighted to dress her but then Syaoran knew nothing of her, or her life. _And he wouldn't have cared, _Sakura thought bitterly.

"...and I think we should have more skirts for you. Stop hiding those legs under jeans. You aren't scarred, are you?" Lilian said as they strode to the limousine waiting for them.

"Huh? No, I..." Sakura started when her phone rang. It was Syaoran. She hesitated; she wasn't sure she wanted to answer him, but she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Is Lilian with you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Now I..." Syaoran paused to accept some papers from a secretary, "want to see you for dinner. Have the limo run for me at my office at seven. The driver knows where."

Sakura hesitated; she wasn't sure she wanted to see him at all. But she replied, "Yes, Syaoran."

"Have fun. Don't worry about the expense. Bye." With that he hung up, leaving a confused Sakura behind. Was he actually...nice? But why?

"Come!" Lilian tugged on Sakura's hand; they were in the most expensive shopping district of Tokyo. "We start with the Tokyo Chi salon for a facial, a cut, some restyling, and a body scrub. Then we shop!"

**xXxSxSxXx**

To Sakura's surprise, Lilian took control of the platinum credit card and bought so many outfits, shoes, and even gadgets for her, like a tiny laptop. When she protested, Lilian scoffed. "Your fiance is one of the richest men in Japan. Don't worry!"

After Sakura was completely gobsmacked after Lilian added jewelry (emeralds and diamonds and rubies, oh my), Lilian left, and Sakura went to pick up Syaoran. She was now in a floaty yellow dress and strappy sandals, and she looked so pretty after the makeover in the salon. She looked at herself in a pocket mirror, thrilled; she was still, after all, a teenage girl—except now she looked like a beautiful princess. Her shoulder-length auburn hair now fell in waves to her shoulders; her brows had been carefully reshaped to emphasize her large eyes; and the facial and body scrub had brought out the softness and rosiness of her skin.

For a brief, insane moment she wondered how Syaoran would react to her.

She'd tried to call Tomoyo but couldn't reach her cousin. Neither could she reach her brother. Sighing, she sat back in the limo and waited for them to pull up in front of Syaoran's building, bracing herself for whatever violence he would pull this time.

He arrived after they'd waited for fifteen minutes, and slammed the door behind him. Sakura cringed, but he turned to her, then slowly smiled.

When he did that, he was just so utterly handsome, Sakura thought. Why couldn't she resist him? He was after all Satan in the amber-eyed flesh; he'd proved that the night before and that morning.

"You look delectable," he said, his grin becoming wolfish as he hit the button to raise the divider between them and the driver. Then without warning, he crushed her to him and kissed her lips.

Sakura almost cried out, but this time he didn't grope her or strip her naked. Instead, his kiss was slow and lazy, gently probing her mouth until she felt like she was going to turn into a puddle. His tongue ran over hers, and he pressed himself to her—like he actually liked her.

"Had a good day?" Syaoran asked, cradling her in his arms and stroking her restyled hair. God but she was even more beautiful—more fuckable, he amended. He realized his judgement about her was becoming addled. He'd have to remedy that—no going soft now, not when he had her completely off balance.

Sakura nodded, a bit uncertain.

He smiled then kissed her again,gently caressing her tongue with his. Why was he being nice? Sakura couldn't understand it, and raised her hands to try and push him away—no, she couldn't. Not when he wasn't ripping her top off or shoving his hand into her clothes.

Syaoran lost himself in the kiss, enjoying himself. He would act the part of the besotted boyfriend today, and he was planning to let her 'convince' him to allow her to go to college later. He kept kissing her, hardening as he thought of her lips around his cock. She had a small mouth and his cock was large but he was sure she would find a way—tonight he wanted her willing. He could abuse her the next day anyway.

She had wound her arms around his neck, and she was now under him but she didn't care. Was this who he really was? He traced her jawline with his lips, then gave her tiny, fluttering kisses along her neck.

"Syaoran," she managed to gasp.

"Yes?"

"About college..." She swallowed; humiliated about having to ask him how she was meant to give him a 'blowjob'.

He smiled. "Let's have dinner first."

He brought her to the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo, and to her surprise, he was civil and witty to talk to. He'd asked about her friends, her school, and, raising her hopes, about what she intended to take in college.

Once home, he examined her purchases. He approved of the new clothes and underwear, though he muttered something about the underwear being "too virginal." Once, he snorted. "This necklace..." he held a gold necklace up from which dangled a small diamond lavaliere.

"Lilian chose it," Sakura began, and Syaoran tossed it on the floor and laughed.

"But..." Sakura was appalled.

"Too small. It's a child's thing."

"But it cost so much!"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," Syaoran was beginning to come closer again and she waited, breathless, for his next move. He'd pulled out another box from the pile. "This is what you should wear for me." It was a white gold chain studded with half-carat diamonds.

"I..." Sakura gasped. "No, I can't..." Was he trying to buy her? Was that what all this was about? She was growing a little indignant when she felt a thrill run up her thigh.

"Can I convince you then?" Syaoran smiled, easing his hand up her skirt.

Sakura gasped. This time he wasn't angry or violent; he was slow, sensual, and his touch...oh God his touch...Her skin burned as he gently pulled down the straps of her dress and unclasped her bra. Syaoran's fingertips grazed touched Sakura's nipples, and they hardened under his touch. He pulled her down beneath him, running his hands down to her waist, kissing his way down from her neck.

He suddenly picked her up and laid her down on his large bed. He swallowed her surprised gasp by kissing her, then he licked his way down to her breasts, enjoying her responses. She was pure pleasure now, moaning and sighing as he touched and licked her, and he liked it very much. She seemed to like being licked and sucked around the neck and the breasts, and so he took the nipple of one breast in his mouth as he fondled the other.

She moaned, and unconsciously spread her legs, letting him settle between them. He gladly positioned himself there, and continued to play with her breasts, enjoying how she responded to him. "I'm not going to strip you naked," he said softly, and slid her panties off gently. "Having half our clothes on can be so sexy." His voice was urgent with some strange emotion and Sakura protested softly.

"What do you want then?" Syaoran looked into her eyes, then without warning he raised her hips, leaning down so he was face to face with her womanhood.

Sakura screamed when his warm tongue began to lick her up and down. "No...wait..."

"Don't like it?" God she tasted sweet, Syaoran thought. His growling voice was like honey. Sakura shuddered, but not entirely with desire. The honey was forced, and the look in his eyes seemed wrong to her.

"Don't you like it?" he repeated, his voice harder, his amber eyes glinting with some strange emotion.

Sakura opened her eyes and tried to scrabble away from him

"No, no," Syaoran laughed. "Come back." He seemed friendly

and gentle but Sakura knew she could trust her instinct and something was very wrong.

There it was. That look in his eyes. Something was very wrong

"I...Syaoran...no..." She was confused and scared but then she wanted him to continue—yet she didn't like the way he looked.

"Oh come back here," he said in a gentle tone, and he laughed inside; she was putty in his hands, wasn't she? He turned back to her sweet little pussy, and Sakura moaned as he began to touch and taste her. This time, he didn't stop when he felt her arching, straining towards her first orgasm. Instead, he smirked, sliding over her.

"Beg me to keep going, sweet Sakura," he said as he lightly fingered her clit. "You want me to keep eating your little pussy. You want me to show you how to release." As always, his dirty words shocked her, but then she suddenly opened her eyes.

"No...don't stop," Sakura breathed, made reckless by the burning need in her core.

"Say, 'Please, Syaoran, make me come.' Say it!" Syaoran coaxed.

She knew she should be resisting, shouldn't be obeying the bastard...that sinfully handsome bastard who could make her body go to heaven and blank her mind with ecstasy. So she begged, "Please, Syaoran!"

"Good enough for me," Syaoran smirked, and he sent his tongue into her virgin womanhood, thrusting hard until he felt her walls tighten around him. She screamed his name, and shuddered—not once, not twice, but four times. Syaoran smirked. First time, and multi-orgasmic? Oh he was going to enjoy this girl so much. Playing with her body would be so—delicious.

Sakura had tears in her eyes. She had given in, just like that, because her body had wanted it so much from Syaoran.

"He's a bastard!" she scolded herself. "He's evil, he's cruel, he..."

She caught sight of his expression. It was cold and triumphant, and she recoiled, shuddering.

He thought it was desire and smirked. The tears in her eyes; he mistook them for pleasure, and was aroused even futher. Good. Tonight he would deflower her. He hardened even more at the thought; first he would make her suck on his cock then he would take her and fuck her until morning.

No. Sakura thought as he pulled her into an embrace. She was just a toy for him. He was orchestrating everything; it was all a game to him!

So as he stripped himself naked, she made her way to the bathroom, smiling slightly to allay his suspicions. Then she ran and locked herself into her dressing room.

Syaoran smirked. She was taking an awfully long time in the toilet; probably was scared of the size of his penis as he was, after all, quite big. But when he strode to the toilet, she wasn't there.

"Fucking hell," he swore. He checked the living room—not there. Finally he discovered her dressing room door was locked.

"Sakura, you stupid bitch! Open the damn door or I'll break it down!"

Sakura cringed and huddled closer to the farthest corner of the room. He had to leave, he had to—and once he did she would go running home and beg Touya to break this engagement off.

Syaoran put his shoulder to the door to test it, then realized she'd barricaded it with a bookcase.

"Fine," he said softly, menacingly. "Go on and lock yourself in. But you won't be able to leave tomorrow. I'm posting guards at the door. See if you can get out. And as for going to college, you can beg but the price just went up," he sneered.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura finally wailed. "Why are you so horrible?"

"Why don't you ask your father?" His voice was cold and dark. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Angrily he stalked back to his bedroom. He knew she would be sleeping on the floor, and was viciously satisfied. But he was pissed beyond belief. She would not get away with this.

**xXxSxSxXx**

"...and since the quarterly report indicates a rise in the subprime investment that in turn can be cross-indexed with the..."

Syaoran zoned out. God he hated board meetings.

He'd left the penthouse he shared with Sakura without a word to her; her door was still barricaded, so he set up guards to prevent her from leaving. He would deal with her later.

She would pay. Not just with a blowjob but—Should he rape her? No, he wanted her to beg for him to take her. A smirk curved his lips, and he thought of how soft and musky her womanhood had been. She had gone crazy when he'd licked her—and that was a favor he did for few woman—and the number of times she came made him feel triumphant. He remembered the taste of her, how tight her vaginal walls were—God he would have her tonight, one way or another.

"Mr. Li?" A vice president interrupted his erotic train of thought, and without thinking, Syaoran stood up to deliver the final words.

That was when he realized he had gone fully erect—and it showed in the way his cock tented his pants rather prominently.

The room was still and silent. A female executive giggled, but the sound was quickly cut off.

Syaoran Li was sporting a magnificent erection, and he seemed completely oblivious to it.

He calmly dismissed the meeting, somehow getting through his final remarks, and then he hurled himself into his limousine.

Gritting his teeth, he vowed that Sakura was going to pay for humiliating him without even trying.

"Go," he barked at the driver.

She was going to pay, all right.

**XxxSxSxXx**

Again I would like to ask if you can leave a review on the way out? If you liked it, leave a nice shiny review and you will have my gratitude in the form of fast updates.

**Next chapter:** Syaoran will punish Sakura, count on it--although perhaps not in the way you think.

**Comments: To Skei-Fyr**, a virtual cookie of thanks, and you've got it right. Thanks for the in-depth review. Sakura is hedging and hesitating, something that will have serious consequences in the future.

**A few responses: **To Twilight Kisses, you'll be doing more blushing soon. To nettaiya, Yes he will definitely not have an easy time. To xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, you got it right there. To amelia, but we haven't gotten to the lemon yet! To mimichan88, Sorry, no ExT lemons here, just them being part of the story (although the original draft to be honest WAS ExT). To Bunny16, shh, don't give it away! To landoflala, I laughed when I saw your review. Just wait for chapter 4. To chainedheart999, I think Syaoran has more to terrify you with. To butterflyKISSU, Why thank you. To xXSakurablossomsxX, be careful what you wish for. Hee hee. to remyjune, thanks. To wowowee, your review got censored, but just keep reading. To anon, hmm, more torture to go, sorry! To pink-strawberries, keep reading, it gets worse. To Dina, also be careful what you wish for. Hee. To winterkaguya, just keep reading, and no fair peeking at my outline notes cause you seem to have done so! To darkryubaby, LOL I know exactly what you mean but there's more torture. Lemony limes for now, hardcore a bit later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blossom in a Gilded Cage: Chapter 4**

**Revelations**

**Author: **swallowingtears

**Disclaimer: **No profit is being made off this fanfiction. No challenge is intended towards CLAMP, the rightful owners of the characters here.

**Warnings: **Very mature content. OOC-ness.

**Notes: **Many thanks again to those who left a review; I appreciate it very much, and so I have updated quickly again, as you can see. I hope you like this chapter, where Syaoran's background is finally revealed.

**Acknowledgements: **To my teammates 'Tomoyo' and 'Chiharu' for patiently putting up with this story and helping me along with it--particularly Tomoyo, who scolded me on this chapter!

**Recap: **Syaoran is furious when Sakura refuses his sexual advances, and is further infuriated when the thought of her causes him to humiliate himself in public.

**xXxSxSxXx**

"Tomoyo-chan! Thank God!" Sakura gasped when her best friend finally answered the phone.

"Oooh Sakura-chan! I just met the most mysterious, sexy guy! Oh God he's just so cool—his name's Eriol, and I—Sakura?"

Sakura began to sob, the fear of the past few days accumulating and spilling over. "Tomoyo-chan I am so scared! I want to go home!"

"Ehh?" Tomoyo was stunned. "But—Li-san is so into you! I mean—

"He is not," Sakura sobbed as she told a stunned Tomoyo of how Syaoran had been sexually baiting and dominating her over the past few days. "He hates me. He just—oh Tomoyo-chan please ask onii-chan why Syaoran hates us so much! He said something about otou-san—" her voice trailed off in small whimpers.

"Sakura," Tomoyo said soothingly, "I know how he looks at you. Like he's fighting what he feels for you."

"No! I can't stay here anymore! I—Please, please please Tomoyo-chan! I can't—He hates me—I hate him! I want to get out of this house!"

But as soon as she said the words, Sakura felt the lie in them. No, she did **not** want to leave, not when she could feel something from Syaoran. And no, she didn't exactly hate him. There was something there; she wasn't stupid, she knew it. Like he needed her.

But why then did he behave the way he did?

Yet Tomoyo's words resonated. _"Like he's fighting what he feels for you," _she'd said. Would that explain why Syaoran felt the need to control her, to dominate her?

Why, why, why?

"Don't cry," Tomoyo said. "Please. We'll find out. Do you have a PC?"

"A laptop," Sakura sniffled.

"Go online and search his name. I'll ask my mom about him; they move in the same circles. And if I find anything out I will call you ASAP and if it's bad okaa-san and I will get you out of there ourselves. But Sakura-chan—hold on. Please?"

Sakura dried her tears. "I will."

"Come on. You're my best friend. I won't leave you with a monster, okay?"

"But Tomoyo-chan!"

"Sakura-chan, I promise I will get to the bottom of this. Okay?"

As soon as she hung up, Tomoyo placed a call to her mother, who was in Kyoto on business, and asked her about Syaoran Li.

"Darling, you're not seriously thinking of dating him, are you?" Sonomi Daidouji's voice was amused.

"No, okaa-san, but I need to learn more about him because Sakura—"

"God! Get your cousin away from him. He—Do you know what he did to get his family's fortune back? He slept around!"

"Okaa-san?" Tomoyo was shocked. Of all the things she expected—this certainly was not it.

"Listen, darling. Syaoran Li slept with several of my friends in exchange for favors and money when he was barely sixteen. Sakura should not be with him; he's dirty and soiled, however handsome he is," Sonomi's voice was laced with concern.

"Okaa-san, why does he hate the Kinomotos?"

"Hmmm. Why should he? They never crossed paths. But," and Sonomi's voice was thoughtful, "I think I can ask around. I have plenty of gossipy friends. Hang on. I'll call you back. Are you eating well?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Okaa-san, yes, I am."

Sonomi snorted. "I know you girls; you're into this thinness crap. You tell that cousin of yours to eat more, and you, Tomoyo darling, do not lose weight or I swear I will brick up your music studio! Men like something to hang on to, you hear?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Okay, okay, yes, okaa-san! Now please—"

"My little darling is turning into a gossip," Sonomi squealed, and Tomoyo blushed. "Okay, hold on. I'll call you back."

Tomoyo waited, surfing the Internet as she did. There was much gossip about Syaoran's sexual conquests, his corporate raiding practices, his ruthless climb to the top. He never smiled in photos, and even when he was with a gorgeous woman, he seemed—angry.

He sounds like a very hungry, driven man, Tomoyo mused. What could have hurt him?

About an hour later, her mother called back, her voice a little more subdued. "Darling, my friend Akimi Aruha told me that Syaoran had an aunt who—who sold him when he was sixteen, to women my age. He was flat broke, and desperate to keep his sisters from being forced into—into servitude with the Yakuza. The aunt told him lies, and—Oh Tomoyo, darling, I think you're too young to know—"

"Okaa-san, please," Tomoyo begged. "Sakura is engaged to him—"

"No!" Sonomi was aghast. "No, oh this is terrible. She might get some disease from him—"

"Okaa-san, please," Tomoyo said more forcefully. "I think she feels for him."

"She can't," Sonomi said flatly. "He is in hell and she's too innocent to do anything about it. Tomoyo listen to me. He was prostituted as a teen, then when he was older, he—He found that the Kinomotos took over several of the projects his father failed to complete."

"But Fujitaka-san—did he steal anything from the Lis? I refuse to believe it!

Sonomi sighed. "As much as I'd like to say yes—I still hate that impertinent man!" Tomoyo smiled and listened patiently as her mother launched into a tirade against Fujitaka—how he stole Nadeshiko, how he was shameless, how Sonomi would never forgive him—to amuse herself, Tomoyo mouthed the speech along with her mother, word for word. And finally, it was over, and Sonomi continued to talk about Li Syaoran.

Tomoyo was horrified by his story. Li Saito, Syaoran's father, was a charming man but a drunk and a gambler. He killed himself to avoid being tortured by the Yakuza, and his wife Yelan Li followed him because she knew she was next. His aunt, who had once been in love with--and been rejected gently by--Fujitaka Kinomoto, saw the chance to avenge herself by telling Syaoran that the Kinomotos had been responsible.

Syaoran only barely managed to keep the Yakuza away from his sisters—he offered himself as a substitute, and his aunt, who was indebted to them, began selling him to rich, lonely older women when he was sixteen. Syaoran had used the connections he made to slowly win back his family's properties and money, but always subtly.

"Poor Li-san," Tomoyo breathed.

"No," Sonomi said forcefully. "Do not feel sorry for him. He made his choice. Get Sakura away from him, do you hear me? He is soiled and dirty, however rich he is, however gorgeous he is."

_I can't Okaa-san_, Tomoyo thought ruefully. I believe they care about each other more than they want to admit and I think they deserve a chance. But how would she ever explain her belief to her mother?

"I'll tell her, Okaa-san," Tomoyo said. That was the truth, she thought.

And once she told Sakura the story, Sakura was stunned.

"But otou-san—Why does Syaoran blame our family?" she asked, confused.

"He's been abused and manipulated, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said. "I can get my bodyguards to get the relevant papers so you can prove it to him. What's important is to show him he was wrong about your family. What happens from there is up to you."

Sakura found that she was crying—for Syaoran. She probably would have been just as furious if it had been her. Her father had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time—picking up the pieces of the Li business because it was a bargain, not knowing the blood spilled behind it.

He needed her. And dear God she was going to show him that he needed her to heal himself. But was she strong enough to help him?

"Thank you so much, Tomoyo-chan," she said softly.

"And your decision?" Tomoyo asked gently.

"I'll try to make him see reason," Sakura said.

"Good luck," Tomoyo said. "And you come to me if anything goes wrong, hear?"

"I promise," Sakura said

And when she hung up, she pushed the bookcase away from the door. Wow, it had been lighter the night before, and Sakura strained herself moving the thing.

Syaoran was a hurt and angry man. All those lies--he had formed a hard shell around himself, and convinced himself he needed to punish her.

But she remembered the young man she had met as a child. She believed the gentle Syaoran was still in him somewhere.

Once she got the bookcase out of the way, she went out to take a bath and eat. She was tempted to call Syaoran but realized he would still be angry for what she'd done. Instead, she sat on the sofa to wait for Syaoran's return.

**xXxSxSxXx**

_She cannot be allowed to have this kind of power over me, _Syaoran thought angrily. Without thinking, giving in to his rage, he called a woman whose rent he paid for in another section of Tokyo. In exchange, he claimed the right to sate his desires and relieve his tension with her. She was a model, and liked the arrangement well enough because he did not ask her for exclusivity.

He intended to fuck the model; she was practically offering it to him, and get some release so that he could hold out and punish Sakura completely when he got home. Sex, money, and violence—those were his weapons, and his secrets. No one could touch his heart because he convinced himself that everyone wanted or deserved one or all of the three.

He felt himself harden at the thought of Huang, a sexy ramp model. No virgin, this one; she'd given him an almost professional blowjob in the club where he'd met her some time ago. She would do for now, Syaoran thought.

When Huang opened the door, Syaoran wore his trademark devilish grin, and commanded, "Clothes off, babe. Syaoran is here to fuck your brains out." He let Huang service him by dancing lewdly on his lap, then made her give him a long blowjob.

"You like me, babe?" she asked. Huang still held the hope that he would see her as something more than a convenient fuck buddy.

"Yeah, whatever," he smirked. "We're here to fuck, not talk." He was all animal now, taking what was offered and giving nothing in return. It was a persona he had perfected over the years—but Sakura had come along and cracked it, beginning to expose the real Syaoran under the hard, tough shell. It was yet another reason for him to tell himself to hate her. "Eat it all up," Syaoran ordered her, his large penis in her mouth. She was sucking on him with skill, and Syaoran was thrusting his hips into her mouth, not caring if she choked on it. "Suck me, babe. Suck harder," he urged.

When she complied, Syaoran closed his eyes and thought of Sakura's little mouth, of tasting her small breasts, teasing her little nipples. He began to whisper her name softly as he thrust himself into Huang's mouth.

But when he opened his eyes, it wasn't Sakura. Resuming his cold demeanor, he said, "Make me cum, girl."

"Would it kill you to say my name?" Huang complained.

"Shut the fuck up. Less talk, more suck," Syaoran said crudely. He soon filled her mouth with his seed, and thought all the while of Sakura. How would she do this to him? Would she enjoy his body? He ordered Huang to keep sucking on him until he hardened again: the power, the control he had over her acted as a balm to his wounded feelings, letting him pretend he was all right.

Soon, with a roar, he pulled his cock out of Huang's mouth, and spread her legs. He paused, his cockhead teasing the opening of her labia, which was wet despite his complete lack of work to arouse her.

"Beg me for it. Do you want my cock in you?" Syaoran's voice was harsh. "Do you want me to fuck you hard?" _Come on Sakura, beg!_ he roared in his mind as he closed his eyes.

An indistinct murmur.

"Louder. Tell me what you want," he smirked, sliding himself in to the hilt but not moving. He rolled his hips so that he could reach her G-spot.

"Please! Syaoran, fuck me, fuck me hard!" screamed Huang.

"If you insist," and he rammed himself into her, grunting. She thrashed from side to side, screaming his name, and he thrust in and out of her, over and over. Syaoran closed his eyes and thought of Sakura's breasts and thighs, and he began to thrust harder, faster into Huang. She kept screaming in pleasure, and opened her eyes when he called out, "Sakura! Oh God, Sakura!" as he orgasmed inside of her, despite her trying to push him away when the moment came.

As soon as her sexual entanglement with Syaoran would let her, Huang frantically backed away; he slid out of her, and was clearly annoyed.

"Don't call me by someone else's name! You're cruel!" Huang was on the verge of tears. "And you came inside me, damn you!"

"I'll call you whatever I like because I _**own **_you," Syaoran said viciously, taking out his frustration with Sakura on the hapless, convenient Huang. "I pay the rent, and when I call, you spread your legs and open your mouth."

"Yeah?" Huang threw her ace, the knowledge that got whispered around in the circles she moved. "Then we're the same. I hear you used to fuck older women for pay."

Syaoran showed no outward sign, but he wanted to strangle Huang. How had she found out? He would kill someone before the day was over, at this rate. Luckily, he found his cruel comeback quickly though.

"They didn't have to pay me," he sneered. "I was practicing. Not like they could afford me. Older women are better in bed than younger idiots—like you."

Totally insulted, Huang screamed, "You weren't always rich, I know it! Admit you were a dirty boy whore!"

Syaoran raised a brow. "Oh, am I? Let's see—they say you're one of Tokyo's hottest models. So you just lowered yourself to sleep with a boy whore who pays your rent—and who can afford to buy and sell you several times over. I wonder what your fans will say?"

The bastard! Huang was revising her opinion of him quickly now. She was still angry, but—it seemed she was wrong. She would have to get him some other way. He can't get away with treating me like this!

Syaoran laughed coldly, cruelly, before he leaned over, and ground out, "I'm your best fuck, baby, ain't no one like Syaoran Li in bed anywhere. Tell me, where will you find someone else like me?"

Huang said angrily, "I'm going to get you, Syaoran Li."

"Go ahead." Syaoran cleaned himself off with the tissues next to her bed, flinging the mess contemptuously to the floor. "But if you do, then no more Li cock for you, baby," he said, right before he laughed. "And whores like you will miss good cocks like mine." Being an asshole made him feel powerful, and he was enjoying himself as he hurt her

He left without even saying goodbye. Huang angrily sat up, then from a concealed corner of the room, switched off a video camera. _You're going to pay, Li_. She'd been planning to use the video for her own pleasure but now—she would wait. Oh she would wait and then she would release the video when it would do the most damage to that bastard Li.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Syaoran was furious, and slammed his limo door so hard, his driver—who was used to his rages—flinched.

_God damn that fucking little bitch! _Syaoran was entirely angry at Sakura. He blamed her for everything.

And yet he wanted her. So help him God he would break her door down and take her until she said she was sorry, until she begged for his touch.

But she was so scared of him now—

"FUCK THIS!" Syaoran screamed, causing his driver to slam on the brakes.

"Keep driving," he snarled.

Once home, he shoved his key card into the elevator to take him to the penthouse. He was about to slide it into the console above his door when it opened, to his surprise.

_**Sakura.**_

Gods, she was beautiful. Wide-eyed, she was in a sleep shirt and shorts, her hair held back with little strawberry clips. Innocent, beautiful, delectable. Syaoran stared at her, and was shocked by the look in her eyes. Not fear. Sorrow—but for whom?

"Syaoran," she started, then blushed. Then she closed the door behind him, and tiptoed up to kiss his cheek. "Welcome home," she said softly.

"You are not going to screw with my head by acting nice," Syaoran snarled.

"—I know," she said quietly.

"What?"

She took his hand gently and rubbed it against her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Syaoran."

What the fuck was she on about? Syaoran though warmed to her touch, much against his will.

"My family—Syaoran, I have proof my otou-san did not cheat yours. I also know what happened to you," and she choked. "I—oh God I wish I could make it right—"

Comprehension was dawning on Syaoran. Somehow, locked in the house, she had still found out about his past. And she felt sorry for him. Sorry for _**him**_!

No! It wasn't supposed to be this way! Syaoran growled, and grabbed Sakura's wrists. She whimpered in pain, but he was blinded by anger.

"So you found out about my past, huh? You think you're so clever." He used his free hand to tear her clothes off, leaving a trail of ruined clothing behind as he dragged her to the bedroom.

Sakura did not try to stop him. For all his bluster, she had realized something: he would not actually hurt her, not physically, and she endured his behavior quietly. She was beginning to understand his outbursts, why he was the way he was. It wasn't easy though.

"You feel sorry for me, huh? Is that it?" he raged. She was crying softly, but not fighting him. "The virginal Kinomoto princess is feeling sorry for the boy whore who fucked old women for money!" He laughed, an insane look on his face. "Well!" He pinned her onto the bed once he'd ripped all her clothes off, and unzipped his pants to free his erection, using his knee to brutally shove her thighs apart.

"Look here! The dirty, disgusting boy whore is about to fuck you, take your virginity. Do you still feel sorry for me? Do you? Huh? Even after I shove my cock in you and you know I'm going to rape you, rob you of your virginity? Still feel sorry for me?" He positioned himself at her entrance, noting that she was dry. This would hurt her, for sure.

And he hesitated, covering up his hesitation with a glare.

Sakura noticed his hesitation though. I was right, she thought, but without a sense of triumph. Syaoran was on the edge, dangerously close to lashing out. She hiccuped, then bravely looked into his eyes as she raised a hand to his cheek. To Syaoran's shock, she closed her eyes, and then raised her arms to pull him towards her lips, kissing him tenderly.

"If this is all I can give you—Then take me if you need me," she whispered, and he felt her tears.

**She was crying.**

**For him.**

**No.**

Syaoran wrenched himself off her, and she stood up to follow him.

"No," Syaoran whispered. "Stay away from me." And he stalked out of the room, buttoning up his clothing. He slammed out of the penthouse, leaving a confused Sakura behind.

**XxxSxSxXx**

Again I would like to ask if you can leave a review on the way out, pretty please? If you liked it, leave a nice shiny review and you will have my gratitude in the form of fast updates. I keep my promises, see? (smiles)

**Next chapter**: Syaoran has run away, and now who between them will pick up the pieces? Will he come back? Tell me what you think--although I do have chapter 5 written out already.

So here's a tiny excerpt:

* * *

Syaoran was screaming inside his head as he collapsed against the wall outside his penthouse. How could he have let Sakura in so quickly? How had she torn his defenses apart with just a few tears?

That was it. No one had ever cried for him, for the boy who had been forced to grow up too soon, for the boy who was made to fuck so many women for the sake of saving his sisters, for the sake of revenge. He could not remember their faces; all he could remember was studying them, learning their responses, taking no pleasure in their admiring gasps when he stripped himself naked. He remembered many joyless orgasms, and many a time he had simply waited for his women—no, customers—to cum.

And then he had met Sakura.

* * *

**Comments: **To halliwells, I am very touched that you took the time to leave a long, in-depth review, and for reading it so carefully. No, I didn't plan rape, and thanks for pointing out what I felt about it. Yes, Sakura is scared--but in the series, she tends to overcome her tears when someone else is in danger and I wanted to play with that. Hope it worked. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Review responses: **To Twilight Kisses, I just read your Slow Developer. That was utterly cute! I owe you a review when I can get the popups to come back on my browser. To xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, I rather enjoyed writing that part (pervy smile). To nettaiya, I pondered the history with my teammates, and after getting their blessing, I took it and ran with the reversal of a common CCS-FFN theme. To mimichan, I had to laugh--if you're a perv what does that make ME? And thanks. To Dina, yeah, he's a dick, thank goodness. To HappyBlossom, there you go! vindictive b$trd isn't he? To butterflyKISSU you know I adore you. Do you really want Syaoran to, ahem, soften up? To petiteTRINH, let me guess-the boardroom scene? To landoflala, thanks for logging in! He's starting! To Skei-Fyr, glad to see you back, and thanks so much for the comment. Hope not to disappoint you. To chainedheart999, I was dying to tell you but couldn't give it away; now you know. To pink-strawberries, LOL I hope that doesn't mean I grossed you out! To Moons-Chan, wait till he gets affected even worse! To The-Addicted-Subscriber, thank you! Is this soon enough? To MahalNiSyaoran, uh, where did I say that? But thanks anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blossom in a Gilded Cage Chapter 5: Breaking Down**

**Author**: swallowingtears

**Disclaimer**: No profit is being made off this fanfiction. No challenge is intended towards CLAMP, the rightful owners of the characters here.

**Warnings**: Very mature content. OOC-ness for Syaoran, but this may change in a while.

**Notes**: Did I mention that I really am inspired to write and update fast, thanks to all the kind reviews? I appreciate them very much, and so I have updated quickly again, as you can see. For those allergic to fluff, and who want lemons/limes, sorry to disappoint you for now; will you check back again later? Fluff warning. Sorry about that but I wouldn't put it in if it wasn't necessary, I swear.

**Acknowledgements**: To my teammates 'Tomoyo' and 'Chiharu/Rika' (butterfly. KISSU) for patiently putting up with this story and helping me along with it. Thank 'Chiharu/Rika' for the development of this chapter; she helped so much (huggles).

**Recap**: After he storms off and has sex with another woman to satiate his need for Sakura, Syaoran comes home and almost forces himself on her. To his horror, she has discovered his past and, instead of hating him, she has taken it upon herself to try and help him.

**xXxSxSxXx**

"He's losing it," Huang said over her cell phone. "Just as you said he would." She was still furious, and had already contacted a friend to help her edit the video of her and Syaoran having sex.

"Good." The voice paused, then, "Are you sure that's the name he called you?"

"What is wrong with you? Of course I'm sure that was the name he called as he shot his sperm into me as if I were nothing!" Huang yelled, blind with rage. How could she have ever thought she wanted Syaoran?

"So you want revenge?" The voice was amused.

"No, I want to go home and pray I'm pregnant by him," was the sarcastic response. "Well, duh."

"But my dear—having a bastard Li could be your ticket to really punishing the Li boy."

Huang was indignant. "If I'm pregnant I am getting rid of it. No way I'm sacrificing my body to bear his bastard!" She shuddered; she would have to take a morning-after pill as soon as she could get hold of it, just to be sure.

"So you can't wait that long and sacrifice your body to punish Syaoran," the voice purred.

"I want to hurt the bastard, yes, but not at the cost of my own suffering! What do you think?" Huang seethed. "If I recall you want to punish him too."

"But of course, girl, I do. That he trusts me is a bonus. Now, are you patient?"

"If it means I get to nail him and send him to hell if I wait a bit then yes," Huang bit off.

"Then save that video until I tell you who to send it to. Say nothing. Do not move out of that apartment until he throws you out himself."

The line went dead.

Times like these Huang wondered exactly what she had gotten herself into when she agreed to become Syaoran's mistress upon someone else's orders. But the thought of a noose tightening slowly around his neck gave her a vicious satisfaction, even as she wondered who the hell "Sakura" was.

She would be there when Syaoran went down and she would laugh at him.

Then she would make him pay for making her his whore—by making **him **her whore. She licked her lips at the thought. Sexually dominating Syaoran—she looked forward to the day when she could humiliate him in bed. Maybe force him to service her friends—male and female.

Syaoran Li would definitely pay, if Huang had her way.

**xXxSxSxXx**

_Goddamn that girl, fuck her, screw her!_

Syaoran was screaming inside his head as he collapsed against the wall outside his penthouse. How could he have let Sakura in so quickly? How had she torn his defenses apart with just a few tears?

Fifteen fucking minutes. Syaoran banged his head on the wall hopelessly. Fifteen minutes was all she needed to tear his facade wide open. He'd held the advantage when she was scared of him, when she knew nothing about him but his sneers and his sexual domination of her—but instead of running when she found out who—and what—he was, the little _**idiot**_ waited for him and even let him try to force himself on her.

"Take me if you need me," she had said, and she was crying her exquisite tears for him. That beautiful, sweet, idiot who was the girl he truly desired--had cried for him.

That was it. No one had _**ever **_cried for him, for the boy who had been forced to grow up too soon, for the boy who was made to fuck so many women for the sake of saving his sisters from the same fate, for the sake of revenge. Had it not been for his aunt Bel Shin, he would have probably been thrown out on the street. It was she who taught him to negotiate with the Yakuza, how to appease their anger. He owed her much—although now he wondered if she had also been the instrument of his spiral into hell.

He could not remember their faces; all he could remember was studying them, learning their responses, taking no pleasure in their admiring gasps when he stripped himself naked and thrust himself into them. He remembered many joyless orgasms, and many a time he had simply waited for his women—no, customers—to cum, faking it himself, relieving himself later in the bathroom where he could pretend he was a normal boy playing with himself.

And then he had met Sakura. He wondered if she remembered.

_Eighteen and he was trolling a birthday party of a wealthy industrialist. Already five foot ten, he had already developed the lean, hard body that women desired, and the handsome face that had unsuspecting debutantes throwing themselves at him._

_Though he wanted to pay attention to the younger girls, they would never pay for him. He needed the money to save his sisters. __His Li surname allowed him access to high-class clientele, and let him dictate that he would not sleep with men. His natural arrogance allowed him to pretend he did not hear the whispers._

"_...his father was a drunk..."_

"_I hear he's not all right in the head..."_

"_you can have him fuck you for a sum..."_

"_...poor as a rat, he is."_

_Of course my father was a drunk, Syaoran raged in his head. He had been given the reins of the Li empire—and turned it all into one gigantic fuckup with bad decision after bad decision, bringing shame and dishonor to his family. He had started drinking after a family gathering in which Syaoran's grandfather had publicly declared that the company would have been better off in the hands of a woman—any woman would have more sense than Syaoran's father._

_His aunt Bel Shin had helped him through; no one would tell him the truth, and his aunt told him everything. He trusted her, even if his current—occupation was her idea. _

_Disgusted at himself for pretending to flirt with a fifty-year-old woman (well preserved but old enough to be his mother nonetheless), he'd gone out to a small gazebo he'd seen in the venue to be alone. He liked being alone because there was no one to judge him, to mock him, to try and buy him for the night._

_The night air was crisp and cold, and he resisted the urge to cry in revulsion over what he had become. Syaoran sighed, and mentally prepared to go back to the party and find his customer for the night—a big payment to the Yakuza was due, and he needed to meet it to prevent his eldest sister from becoming a bonded prostitute. He needed one more client to come up with the amount._

_I'm the man of the house, he thought. No one would dissuade him from what he was doing._

_And that was when he felt a small hand creep into his. Startled, he looked down._

_It was a pretty young girl, in that twilight between teenhood and childhood. Her large eyes looked up at him with kindness._

"_Are you all right?" she asked._

_He almost laughed. The only person who had ever asked him that was his youngest sister, only a year older than him._

_But this girl—Kinomoto, he remembered. She was lovely, innocent, sweet._

_Unlike him._

_He knew many of the women in the party knew exactly what he was and scorned him as a result even as they admired his lithe young body, gasped at his amazing amber eyes. _Dirty. Cheap. Whore.

_Syaran vowed they would all pay someday, and carefully remembered all who did the whispering._

"_Don't you know who I am?" he asked roughly._

"_Li-san," the child—no, the girl—responded._

"_Why are you here?"_

"_Are you going to cry?"_

_Was she mocking him? No—Syaoran looked into her eyes and saw a tender sympathy there. She was unafraid of him, and did he dare think she liked him? And how had she seen right through him so easily?  
_

"_Why do you ask?" he bit out.  
_

"_I thought you needed a friend," she said with childish conviction. "So I'm here. My name is Sakura Kinomoto."_

"_Syaoran Li," he automatically responded._

"_Will you be my friend?"_

"_Why?" Syaoran asked bitterly, though he did not let go of her hand. "Why would you want to befriend me? I'm older than you, I'm a stranger, and no one here likes me."_

"_That's why." She smiled up at him, even white teeth glinting. "I think you need a friend. So, hello!"_

_And that was when he knew he had fallen for the girl. It sounded so pathetic in his head but the girl accepted him—and, a few years later, he realized she had developed a crush on him, and he was inordinately pleased._

_But he was on his path to his own destruction by then. Having wrestled his way out of Yakuza blackmail, he was now buying and selling companies, using judicious blackmail to "encourage" reluctant partners. He'd developed his hard, arrogant shell as a defense._

_Though over time his ideas would change, he would be told her family had ruined his, and the poison of the things he had had to do would change him, make him embittered—he always wanted only her. Her innocence, her beauty—he wanted something in his life that was not dirty, something that would belong to him and not be tainted with the awful memories in his head._

Suddenly there she was. Like a distracted angel, she opened the door and saw him. She'd pulled on a bathrobe, and gone after him; she opened the door and found him there.

Crouching, Sakura saw a wounded-looking Syaoran outside their door. She had never seen him this way, and the way he held his head—She sat down beside him, and cradled his head against her bosom.

"Please, Syaoran," she whispered as she held him, willing her feelings to come through. His angry, domineering facade had completely shattered and suddenly she could see the broken boy beneath the sneering, arrogant man. "Come back inside. Please."

And he gave in. He needed her, wanted her—her presence by his side made him weak and right now he didn't care. His lips sought hers out and she gave herself to him, letting him kiss her, mark her as his. His lips were urgent as he claimed hers, and she waited for him to take her as she had offered earlier.

But he didn't. He was tender and gentle, whispering her name over and over. She caught his face in her hands. "Syaoran?"

He blinked. She stared into his eyes, framed by thick lashes, and heard him murmur something as his hand came up to caress her cheek.

"What is it?" Sakura had lost her fear of him entirely by now.

"I'm a monster," he said softly. "You shouldn't be with me."

"No you're not," Sakura insisted.

"Why do you think that?" Syaoran broke away from her, standing up and walking back into their penthouse. Sakura sighed in relief; at least he was talking, and he was back in the house.

"I don't know," she answered honestly as she closed the door. Then she squeezed herself into his arms, so that he was embracing her from behind. "But I don't believe you're a monster."

"Sakura," Syaoran began, then realized he had no idea what to say. He could no longer bring up his defenses against her; the arrogance, the sneers, the assholery was gone from him just like that in her presence.

She giggled, to his surprise. "I like it when you call me by my name," she said.

He stared at her, but there was no hostility in his gaze, only wonderment. And she understood, turning around to meet his eyes.

"Let's start over. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. And you are?" Her eyes were playful; God how could she be so kind after the shit he'd put her through? Lord knew she even had the right to run screaming to a lawyer and lock him up for his perversity.

"S—Syaoran Li," he said.

She solemnly shook his hand. "Let's be friends," she said. "Now doesn't this remind you of how we met when I was a kid?"

And Syaoran stared at their joined hands, unsure of where her hand ended and his began. He couldn't help it; he laughed for the first time in years—a real laugh that shook and cleared his insides.

Sakura watched him curiously as he wiped away tears of mirth.

"I—Sakura—I just—sorry," he choked out. She handed him a tissue from her bathrobe pocket and it was pink, sending him into fresh gales of laughter. Good God she probably thought he was psycho.

"You're cute when you laugh." Sakura was amazed at the transformation in his face; he became even more handsome, boyishly so.

Syaoran turned to face her. Amusement was dancing in her eyes, and he growled in a mock-threatening manner.

"Are you laughing at me, Kinomoto-san?" he pretended to snarl.

Sakura stopped laughing, getting into the playful game. "And what if I am, Li-san?"

"You get punished," he joked, and was sorry when she flinched. "No, sorry, I was kidding."

She recovered quickly, and smiled. "Will you laugh for me?"

Syaoran smiled. "Why don't we take a few days off and we'll see."

"What will we do?" Sakura's forehead creased in curiosity.

"You tell me." And to Sakura's surprise, he smiled.

Her stomach then rumbled with hunger; surprised, she placed a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. Syaoran chuckled.

"You know," and he was so different from what he had been just minutes ago, Sakura found it strange, "you really are cute." He touched her cheek, caressing it, marveling at the smooth, creamy skin. "No, screw that. You're beautiful. You're **perfect**."

"Hoe?" was the response.

Syaoran laughed again. "Come on. Let's have dinner. We'll get dressed and go out, okay?"

Sakura suddenly smiled. "On one condition," she said boldly.

"What? Of course I'll pay," Syaoran said.

"You were mean to me a while ago," she said softly.

"Oh." Syaoran looked away, and was surprised when Sakura grinned at him. "I..I'm sorry," he got out.

"No. I won't accept it," she said sternly, and when he whipped his head to stare at her he saw the mischief in her eyes. "You have to kiss me in a way that tells me you are sorry."

"You think it's funny to tease me," he accused, but he was beginning to smile.

"It is," she grinned. "I like how you've just—turned around and changed."

"So let me apologize then." Unable to resist, his lips sought hers out again. He suckled on her lower lip, tasting the mint on her breath. He pressed himself against her, deepening the kiss, making her swoon from the silky glide of his tongue over her own.

They broke apart for breath a little later. Syaoran suddenly smiled wolfishly, and opened her robe to give him access to her neck. Sakura gasped and lost her balance; he caught her and placed her on the couch, inhaling her scent. Greedily he licked her, tasting her skin as he rolled her nipples with his thumbs, feeling them harden.

Oh God, Sakura thought, as she closed her eyes. This time he really wanted her, and now he had let his barriers down and was sucking on her breasts hungrily, murmuring her name with a tenderness that had been missing the first few times he'd tried to seduce her.

He suddenly crushed her when he held her tight. "Why do you care? Why did you forgive me?"

"I think I know you," Sakura said. "I remember all the things you told me when I was younger, and how sad you were. And—you didn't hurt me. That meant a lot to me."

Syaoran caressed her hair. "I meant it. I always take care of what's mine. I can't let you go," he said.

"Then don't," Sakura said softly. "Syaoran," she whispered softly as his lips came to kiss her neck.

"Sakura..." She started; it was the first time he had called her name with such tenderness in his voice, and she closed her eyes as he gently picked her up and carried her back into their bedroom.

He laid her on the bed, slowly peeling the robe off her sweet young body, and for the first time she saw his eyes. Syaoran was looking at her with unabashed need.

And this time, she wanted him as much as he did her. She opened her arms, and with a sigh of satisfaction, Syaoran melted into her embrace, kissing her until she was high on the drug that was his lips and tongue.

He pulled away long enough to groan and adjust his pants; his erection was painful in its intensity. Sakura giggled, and he smiled.

"Look at me; I promised you dinner and then I just try and have my way with you," he said as he helped her up. "God, please get some clothes on, little sweetheart, because if you don't you'll never get to eat, ever." Clearly restraining himself, he made his way to the living room.

Sakura smiled and, on an impulse, stood up and kissed Syaoran. He groaned and pulled away from her.

"No, Sakura, please..." When her hand slid over the erection tenting his pants, he gasped and Sakura felt powerful and sexy. _He wants me_, she thought joyfully, and when she slid her hand into his unzipped fly, he choked and leaned hard on her. She stroked his length as he, groaning, played with her clit. All too soon Syaoran lost it and came all over himself and her hand.

"Shit," he cursed. "Sorry."

Sakura smiled sweetly. "After dinner—can you teach me how to please you with my tongue?"

Syaoran swore and she laughed. "Stop teasing me, you little minx. Where are you getting all this?" he complained playfully.

"From you, I guess," she smiled.

"Get dressed now. Please," Syaoran begged. "Clean up in your dressing room now or I'm going to have to leave this penthouse and stay away from you. I mean it!"

Sakura gasped and ran to her dressing room. Syaoran stared at his pants. Wonderful. He'd made a mess out of himself, like a young boy without self-control.

Perhaps that was her greatest gift to him, he mused as he stripped off his clothes and quickly showered to get rid of the sticky sperm on himself. She made him a boy again.

When he met her in the living room, he resisted the urge to laugh. He'd put on a short-sleeved green polo shirt and jeans; she was in a pink shirred dress that made him want to ravish her again. She had a natural aptitude for teasing and arousing him--and the thought made him lick his lips in anticipation of what she would be when they became lovers.

"Let's go to dinner, little sweetie," he said, and offered her his hand. Sakura giggled, and they wound up making out in the back seat of the limo on the way to the restaurant—just like a young boy and his girl would.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Touya Kinomoto was worried about his sister, especially after the phone call from a strange source who had helped him anonymously after his father died. He hadn't heard from her for a long time. But her strange warning about Syaoran haunted his mind.

Who _**was **_Syaoran Li?

He resolved that he would find out. And soon. He couldn't allow some dodgy gaki to marry his little sister.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Again I would like to ask if you can leave a review on the way out, pretty please? If you liked it, leave a nice shiny review and you will have my gratitude in the form of fast updates. I keep my promises, see how fast the updates are? (smiles) Also I have no objection to constructive criticism.

**Next chapter**: How long will they be able to keep their hands off each other? And what is brewing in the background?

**Comments**: To **Skei-Fyr**, my apologies, and yes it felt rushed but after hours of looking at it, I still couldn't figure out how to fix it so I posted it. You should talk to my teammate 'Tomoyo' who scolded me about the same thing. Thank you! To **halliwells**, again, many thanks for the very helpful and insightful review. You have no idea how much help and guidance you are giving me! Although now I am a tiny bit nervous that I might end up with a mess...so I'll try my best! To **chainedheart999**, (points at your comment re Syaoran's mood swings) Bravo. And as for the disease—no comment except "Shhh." Thanks!

**Review responses**: To Moons-chan, notice how Syaoran vacillates between moods? Just drawing attention to it now—how violent and volatile his moods can be. Heh. To Janna, here's the next chappie and thanks! To pink-strawberries, glad to know I didn't gross you out last time, ha ha. To Twilight Kisses, I think you will be vastly amused by the next chapter. To mimichan88, here you go with the update. To nexa alex, You hit the nail on the head. Hold on to that thought. To xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, I laughed at your "dick" comment; was that pun intended? Yes, she is quite brave, and Syaoran notes here that she could have called a lawyer on him, LOL. To DineyBlue, How about from teen to woman? Thanks for noticing that! To landoflala, please don't beat yourself up. I was GONE for two years and abandoned my old sucky account so just wait for your second wind. Here's the update! To HappyBlossom, Thank you for your comments! And it seems you know what Huang is going to do. Shhh. To storyteller87, oh thanks, but I believe I still have a ways to go. About what you wanted to hear more of, I wish I could answer you here but I can't without giving it away. Thanks for the review! To nettaiya, about the digging himself into a hole, just wait until he realizes it. Good call there, thanks. To butterflyKISSU, Hah, this coming from the woman who helped me shape this thing? LOL like your story doesn't rock? To Cherrii, Thank you, I tried hard to keep her in character. As for Tomoyo, that was a bit hard and thanks for pointing that out. Is this fluffy enough for you? It means—lime or lemon next chapter LOL. To pApAw, here's more, and I think this answers your question? To the idiot, er, you might want to check out the other M fics, as I may not get to a lemon that soon. To The-Addicted-Subscriber, I hope I deserve your praise. I promise to work hard on this story! Thanks! To rinnei24, I think you may like what I have planned for the next few chapters especially since Syaoran is going to have trouble with precisely that.

By the way, if you will check out the ECRS (EvilClonesRSmexy) team page, you will notice a preview there for "Doing What Behind Whose Back?" "Blossom in a Gilded Cage" will not go over 15 chapters, and that is the project I intend to work on next—humor! Hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blossom in a Gilded Cage Chapter 6: Storm Brewing**

**Author**: swallowingtears

**Disclaimer**: No profit is being made off this fanfiction. No challenge is intended towards CLAMP, the rightful owners of the characters here.

**Warnings**: Very mature content. Sakura and Syaoran are slightly OOC here, but given their circumstances, it appears to be called for. Let me know though if it doesn't work.

**Notes**: Thank you for all the kind reviews, which make me write and update fast. I appreciate them very much. Pardon the slight delay; the lime here took me some time to write out as it felt a bit rushed. Tell me if you think it was too soon.

**Acknowledgements**: To my teammates 'Tomoyo' and 'Chiharu/Rika' (butterfly. KISSU) for patiently putting up with this story and helping me along with it. Thank 'Chiharu/Rika' for the development of this chapter; she helped so much and even helped me finish the plot outline! (huggles).

**Recap**: Sakura consoles Syaoran and displays an unexpected naughty side. Syaoran is beginning to turn tender towards her, and seems to have forgotten his vendetta against the Kinomotos. But someone does not want him to do so.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Two sets of papers lay on the woman's desk. The first set documented how Syaoran had slowly closed in on the Kinomoto business, detailing his pressure on their suppliers, the buyouts he'd done, and the other dealings he'd made, including a tape of a private conversation between him and another woman in which he had vowed to ruin the Kinomotos and seduce Sakura Kinomoto, then discard her. But the tape also showed that he'd been obsessed with Sakura for years; he clearly stated on it that he'd been "waiting since I first met her when she was twelve." Oh that would go down well with the older brother, for whom this set of papers and tapes were destined.

And the forged set of hospital documents that detailed Syaoran's "illness" with syphilis would further enrage Touya Kinomoto. It was accompanied by photos of Syaoran with his older clients, and a letter detailing Syaoran's activities as a male prostitute when he was younger. She almost wished she could be physically present when Touya received these papers.

The second set—the woman ran her red-taloned fingers over it tenderly—had been saved for years. It was proof that Fujitaka Kinomoto had not swindled the Lis, and included the forged documents that had been shown to Syaoran long ago to kindle his hate for the Kinomotos. It would be reserved for the right time, when the information would break him.

The first set of papers had to go out first; light a fire under Touya Kinomoto, and she could predict what he would do: run out, snatch his sister away from Syaoran, and then fight like a hellion to keep Syaoran away from her. _What a lovely thought, _she mused, and her smile grew wider. Such pain—and if Syaoran is behaving according to what I know of him, it will kill him to know that her brother will tell her everything about him without him being able to explain himself to her.

_Fujitaka may be out of my reach, _she thought, _but his children are not. _And as for Syaoran, breaking him would be the sweet cherry on top. Cherry. She laughed happily. Once all the pieces were in place and the right people were hurt and unable to carry on, why, she would step in and pick up all the pieces.

She picked up the phone and called her ally.

"So how are the lovebirds?" she asked.

The voice on the other end laughed. "When I checked last, you'll enjoy footage from outside Syaoran's home and the news from the guards he posted there. There was a struggle the other day and he ordered Sakura to be confined to the penthouse. I think he tried to rape her and she got away from him. Stupid boy."

"Did he succeed, Bel Shin?" the woman asked.

"If he did, wouldn't that be perfect for you? He is completely obsessed with her; he hired a stylist to buy her a new wardrobe and, his driver reports, even jewelry and other...toys." Bel Shin was annoyed. "Why is he obsessed with that child? His affections—should stay in the family."

All these years and she's still sexually obsessed with her nephew, the woman thought, amused. "Good. I'm sending out the first set of papers today."

"You love poking at anthills, don't you?" Bel Shin laughed.

"You love poaching on your own flesh and blood," the woman twitted her.

"His virginity should have been mine," Syaoran's aunt spat. "And he refused to let me into his bed even though he was already serving other women by then."

"Oh, get over it. I can find you another boy," the woman snapped.

"Do you want me to go back on our agreement? He's mine, bitch!"

The woman rolled her eyes. "You idiot; if you lose control now, you lose all chances of us breaking him. You fantasized about consoling him once he is broken, now stand back and let me do my work!"

There was angry breathing on the other end of the line, then, "Alright. Do what you have to. Make sure Syaoran is broken completely."

"For that we need Touya Kinomoto. And the fake medical certificates and photos you supplied will do nicely."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Bel Shin yelled.

"I already told you, Touya Kinomoto gets his papers today. Now stop being a horny, impulsive fifty year old idiot," the woman said, then cut the connection.

"Shall I deliver these?" Huang walked in the door, looking sexy in a purple strapless sheath.

"Yes, to Touya Kinomoto; the address is there," the woman indicated the first set of papers.

"Your bargain—when this is over, Syaoran is mine," Huang reminded her.

"Of course," the woman said silkily. Huang and Bel Shin could fight over the young man; she didn't care, he was but an instrument to her. And she intended to let the two other women fight over Syaoran and ally herself with the winner; whoever won would be more useful.

Today would be a good day. She smiled as the sun rose to its apex. Time for lunch.

0-0-0

Once they made it back to Syaoran's penthouse, Sakura and Syaoran were kissing so passionately, they barely made it indoors. The guards outside the penthouse guffawed and nudged each other; Syaoran had practically carried her in. One of them, though, excused himself to make a phone call to report the incident.

"It's happened," he said as soon as the phone was answered.

Bel Shin was enraged. "Was she willing?"

"Yes madam. Her hand was fondling him through his clothes."

Red fury overcame Bel Shin; Sakura was the worst rival, because Syaoran loved her, had been in love with her for years though he wouldn't admit it. But he had been cruel to her at the beginning—what the hell had changed? And Sakura—willing? **Why?**

"Report to me if they do anything else," she barked and cut the call.

Inside the house, Syaoran slowed down the pace, though he was erect and eager to make love to Sakura. She had teased him during dinner—never in his wildest fantasies had he imagined that the beauty he had waited so long for had a wild side. Having discovered it, the girl had become just as eager to make love as he was.

He paused in kissing and fondling her, and spoke. "Sakura, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked gently.

She pressed a kiss to his lips. "Yes."

"You barely know me," he said, his lips hovering millimeters away from her own.

"I feel that I do," she murmured.

He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. "Fuck, you are beautiful," he said. "I...want you."

Sakura wound her arms around his neck. "I want you too." She was heady from his kisses, and aroused by his expert caresses in the car; he'd already brought her to orgasm twice in the car, and that with just his fingers. She was greedy for more, and now that she realized that the walls between them were breaking, she was determined to show him that she and her family weren't evil.

Syaoran kissed her again, hungrily, his tongue exploring her mouth. He was kissing the enemy—and worse, he was just as in love with her as he'd always been. He set aside his hatred for Fujitaka Kinomoto and focused on the girl in front of him.

He didn't speak as he stripped his clothes off slowly. Unlike his earlier attempts to seduce her, he was slow and he watched her eyes as he revealed his body to her. In the past, with his customers, he had simply taken his clothes off quickly, and gotten the job done. But he wanted to share himself with her, and delighted when he saw the obvious sensual arousal in Sakura's eyes.

When he slid on top of her, he removed her dress slowly, kissing the flesh revealed with reverence. Sakura felt the change in him; now he was gentle, and he was much calmer.

Syaoran ignored the voice in his head that was sneering at him, reminding him that this was the girl he'd sworn to rape and discard. It was no longer an option. He wanted Sakura, and on her terms, not his. He flicked his tongue out to taste her, over and over, sliding it over her sweet, smooth virginal flesh.

"Can you really be mine?" he suddenly asked, raising himself shyly off her.

His voice was not angry; Sakura rejoiced to realize that he'd finally let his barriers down and was showing her who he really was.

"Are you?" she asked, her palm gently on his cheek.

"I am if you want me. Do you want me?" Syaoran caressed her cheeks. God had his first time only been with her, he could have died a happy man.

"Yes," Sakura said, without hesitating.

"I want you too," he confessed. "I want to be yours." With that confession out of the way, again he kissed her—long, slow, lazy drugging kisses that lasted an ecstatic eternity. Gone was the rushing need to possess her; instead there was that slow burning—ever since she had accepted him, despite his monstrous behavior, Syaoran wanted to tell the world if for one night to screw all and drop all his poses, all his arrogance and anger.

Surely Sakura deserved at least that as the woman who had calmed him down and showed him he was wrong about her.

Sakura was moaning softly, and it was music to his ears. He stroked her skin, knowing they had all night, and he calmly took his time initiating her into the pleasures of sharing their bodies, teaching her to kiss, to accept his caresses.

He had practically kissed every inch of her skin, reveling in her softness. He felt no need to mount her and fuck her senseless; instead he rolled over and let her stay on top when he noticed her hands restlessly moving over his skin; she was curious. Though he'd never made love to a virgin before, he instinctively understood that she needed patience and guidance. He took her small hands, smiled, then let her stroke his nipples, silently encouraging her to go ahead and take her time playing with him.

Miraculously she understood, and began to touch him as he had touched her. Exploring his body thrilled Sakura and Syaoran found himself smiling, even laughing softly as she traced her fingers over his muscles. He moaned when she began to taste his skin; her innocent explorations were even more delicious than the ministrations of the best hookers he'd tasted in his ugly past.

_Because I want her to want me_, he thought hazily.

To think they were merely on foreplay!

_Time to move things along, _Syaoran thought, when Sakura unconsciously began to spread her legs to him. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it fiercely as he rolled the other nipple in his fingers; he adjusted himself so that his throbbing arousal was between her thighs, and let his cock rest against her pussy.

Sakura whimpered in pleasure; how could it be even more pleasurable than just touching? Her breasts felt like they were capped with small nubs of sensation; her skin against Syaoran's felt like, every point they touched, tingling areas of joy. Oh God how she wanted him to keep going!

Syaoran lowered his head towards her thighs—_she loves this_, he smiled. Sakura tried to shut her thighs, but Syaoran spread them apart casually, throwing her legs over his broad shoulders. He grinned at her, saying, "Come on. Relax and enjoy this, Sakura." Then brought out his tongue to gently tease her labia. She gasped, then screamed as he found her tiny clitoris, and began to lick it teasingly. Dew was flowing from her, and she was screaming his name, thrusting her womanhood towards him. Syaoran thrust his tongue into her wetness, and she stiffened, then screamed as she shuddered into her orgasm. It was a sweetness she had never known, and she wanted Syaoran to keep going. He drank her moisture like a starving man; she was whimpering and clutching at the bedsheets.

How long they spent tasting and exploring each other, Syaoran would not remember; he vaguely remembered spilling his sperm on the sheets—and on Sakura's thigh—once or twice. And he gave as good as he got; Sakura had enjoyed so many orgasms, her cheeks had gone rosy. He was drunk on the taste of her love dew; he'd held her down and tongue-fucked her until she screamed his name from sheer pleasure; he'd marked her neck and breasts with his love bruises, and taught her to mark him the same way. Hands, tongues, skin—aching need for each other brought to climaxes in which they screamed each other's names...Syaoran and Sakura were both almost insane with pleasure.

And then he heard music for his ears. "Please, Syaoran," she gasped. "Please give me more!"

Which he did, enjoying her screams of pleasure. He hadn't expected her to be this expressive, given how shy she was, but it was fun nonetheless. Sakura had turned red, and was gasping his name over and over. "Please, Syaoran! Please! Oh, Syaoran!" Her walls tightened on his tongue as she came over and over in such delicious pleasure.

He stopped when she had already lost her breath. Syaoran drew her close, then kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue and lips. She pulled away, cheeks flushed, then with a determined look, she slid down over his belly, trailing kisses along the way. Then her mouth closed over his cock.

"No," Syaoran moaned. No, he was supposed to give her pleasure, not...Holy God, her mouth was every bit as erotic as he'd fantasized it would be: warm, wet, and tight around his manhood.

She sucked on him experimentally, curiously licking up and down his shaft and flicking her tongue over his cockhead. He was unable to stifle a groan as he came quickly. He tried to pull his cock out of her mouth, but she grabbed on to his hips, tasting his seed curiously.

"Strange taste," she said, as she licked up his cum. Syaoran nearly lost control when she bent down and began to caress his cock again; he hardened painfully, almost instantly, when she discovered how he liked to be licked. No woman had ever taken such pleasure from his pleasure; she watched him, and adjusted according to his facial expression and his moans. All too soon he was coming again in sweet spurts.

Once Syaoran recovered, Sakura found herself pinned down to the bed, his hips between her thighs, his hardening cock—she was awed by his sheer stamina—at the entrance of her womanhood. "Don't, little Sakura, or I might ravish you here and now," he rasped. "Stop. Please." And he bent down to worship her small and perfect little breasts, making her cry out, making her wetness trickle down to her thighs.

She almost laughed. Stop? He wanted her to stop? As if he wasn't the one who was driving her insane with his caresses?

"Fair is fair, Syaoran," and she tried to wrestle her way on top of him. He laughed, and used his weight to pin her down.

"Enough. Please. Sakura, please," he begged gently as he began to kiss her again. "I want us to wait for our wedding night."

"Why?" Sakura looked into his eyes.

"I want you to love me when we make love," he whispered before his lips captured hers again.

"And there are things you need to know about me."

Sakura sensed he was serious and put a hand on his cheek. "Tell me."

He took a deep breath. "You already know—what I was, right?"

"Were you forced into it?"

Syaoran didn't answer, merely tightening his hold on her. She understood and stayed in his arms. Finally, he said, "I don't know. But I had to do it, for my sisters. The Yakuza would have taken them otherwise. I had to fight my way out of their clutches as well."

"Those—evil men!" Sakura was indignant. "They threatened your sisters?"

"I've got them all safely out of the country," Syaoran said. "After that—Sakura you have to listen. Two things why I stopped making love to you. First, I want to make sure I have no diseases."

Sakura had learned of sexual diseases in school, and she almost laughed. "In case you didn't know we already indulged in 'risky sexual behavior' a while ago," she protested.

"And how do you know that?"

"I paid attention in school!" she squawked indignantly.

Syaoran laughed and kissed her. "Okay, don't get mad. But still—it means a lot to me to know I'm clean before we marry. I'm not letting you out of that bargain."

"Who says I want out?" Sakura smiled.

Syaoran smiled in relief. "I thought you might want out since...well, I acted like..."

"An asshole?" Sakura finished sweetly.

"Should I wash your mouth out with soap?" Syaoran asked playfully.

"No, I think you like it when I horrify you with my language," Sakura grinned. They began to kiss again, and then Sakura broke it off.

"The second thing?" she prodded.

Syaoran looked away. "Your father."

"Do you still believe my otou-san did something bad to your family?" Sakura asked incredulously. "I told you, I can prove he didn't!"

"I have papers," Syaoran said quietly. "I can't forgive him. What he did—was the reason why I had to be what I was."

"No," Sakura's eyes began to fill with tears. "How can you not believe me?"

"Sakura," Syaoran started.

"No—you listen to me! I knew otou-san and I will bet my life he didn't do anything to your family! He would never be so cruel!" Sakura broke free of Syaoran's hold.

"You can't ignore the proof!" Syaoran said. He stood up and walked to a wall safe, twisting the lock open. "Sakura, you're the only good thing to come out of that family!" He grabbed a file of papers and dropped it in front of Sakura.

She tilted her head defiantly. "Am I just an instrument of revenge to you?"

"No...No, Sakura, no," Syaoran said, agitatedly running his hands through his hair. He grabbed her shoulders. "I—when we met long ago, I've wanted you ever since. But I can't forget this—please look at the papers! It's entirely possible your father never showed you this side of him!"

Sakura pushed him away from her, and a brief expression of hurt appeared in his eyes. "But Tomoyo-chan said the papers were fake!" Sakura argued. The incongruity of them fighting while naked was lost on both of them.

"Sakura—please," Syaoran said wearily. "I don't want to fight you. I don't hate you. Please," he said.

Sakura had crossed her arms over her chest. "But I have to fight—my father is not the monster you say he is and I can prove it if you give me some time."

"Sakura..." Syaoran came closer, and she refused to look at him.

She was crying.

"Why won't you listen to me?" she whispered.

"Sakura..." Syaoran used his fingers to wipe away her tears, "please. Can we not fight about this? Please? I need you with me."

"And you already have me, can't you see that? But if you want me to stay you have to give me the chance to prove you're wrong."

"Will you leave me if I'm wrong?" Syaoran asked, instantly hating himself for how weak and vulnerable he sounded.

And she cried even harder. He took her in his arms and held her close. "But why are you crying?"

She still refused to look at him. "I meant every word while we were making love, when I said I wanted you. But you have to listen to me!"

He kissed her tears gently, though inside his emotions were churning. How could he be wrong about the Kinomotos? He trusted his aunt Bel Shin, who had given him proof that Fujitaka Kinomoto had sent the Lis into bankruptcy.

That he was wrong about Sakura's being a silly, stuck-up little bitch gnawed at him. If he could be wrong about her...

No. How could he be wrong about something that had driven him all these years, something that had inspired him to claw his way to the top?

But the girl in his arms was already proof that the Kinomotos were not what he thought them to be.

He released her and went to her closet, returning with a silk nightgown. He slid it over her, kissing her gently as he did.

"Please don't cry," he said as he guided her to the couch. "Wait for me here."

She suddenly held on to his hand. "Are you getting rid of me?" Her eyes were wide with fear.

Syaoran almost laughed hysterically; was she joking? He was the one who should be asking that question!

Instead, he kissed her again. "Don't leave me," he said gently.

"Give me that chance," she pleaded.

He was silent for a while, then, "Yes," in a barely audible whisper. "But only because it's you."

Sakura gasped when he began to kiss her again, but this time very tenderly. What did he feel for her? He was definitely a lot less cruel than he used to be but why wouldn't he believe her?

"I'll prove it to you," Sakura said, pulling away from Syaoran's kisses—though it was so hard for her. "My father did not hurt your family."

Her eyes were still bright with tears and Syaoran felt this was the cruelest he'd been to her. But he knew she was wrong.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Touya Kinomoto was surprised to find a package of papers on his office desk. "Who brought this in?"

A check revealed it had been brought in by a Huang Tai. He knew her; she was a popular ramp model. But why would she bring a package to him?

Warily, he asked security to check on it, and when it was passed through an x-ray, proved to have nothing but papers in it.

Curiousity won out when he saw the note on top. "If you want to save your sister from a monster, read these papers then watch the DVD at the bottom."

He plowed through the first few papers then screamed for his two partners, Yukito Tsukishiro and Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Once he calmed down, he told them, "We're getting my sister away from that lower life form. Tonight."

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Next chapter**: Can Sakura prove Syaoran wrong? How will Syaoran deal with this situation? And what havoc will Touya wreak on the fragile relationship of Sakura and Syaoran?

**Comments**: To **halliwells**, thank you for keeping me grounded here. The temptation to go for the lime/lemons and fluff is hard to resist but as The-Addicted-Subscriber noted, the sexual relationship is secondary to the trust issues between the two. Also, I should clarify that even unmarried men can have mistresses; a mistress is a woman whom one has sexual relations with but whom one is not married to. But thanks for pointing it out. I really appreciate your reviews!

**Review responses**: To xCrazyKindOvWeirdx,more of the voice—andit's a woman (and I suspect you may know who it is now). To nexa alex, Good call, now here comes the past to bite him in the arse. To landoflala, definitely something bad is happening! To butterfly KISSU, Of course he's in for it—you should know, awesome one! To HappyBlossom, what do you think of poor Syaoran here? To Skei-Fyr, that means a lot to me, thanks. Yeah I suspect you WOULD know. Thank you again and hope you like this one. To Twilight Kisses, are you gonna hate me now? XD Here comes Touya! To mimichan88, I think I should hide now because this is where Syaoran begins to get tortured... To kitty00240, thanks, and here's the next! To DineyBlue, Yes, you're right, and I think you might not be surprised as to who it is. To sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran, uh, well XD To pApAw, but Syaoran may lose his happiness soon...no he cannot resist her XD To chainedheart999, well that's Sakura for you, and she did the groundwork when she was younger, LOL. Hint: Trust is going to be a serious problem from now on. Thanks for noticing that I took the reaching out the hand thing from the original series :D To Moons-chan, YES! Yes to your observation re Huang, hang on to that thought. To pink-strawberries, thanks! To The-Addicted-Subscriber, here you go and thanks! To nettaiya, okay, although you might not be too surprised LOLZ. To Daphne Lacrymosa, here's the update! To Sixteen Candle3s, Hope you like this. I notice your work has the pacing I wish I had, sigh, loved it. To the idiot, Look I told you to go elsewhere for lemons and duh, mature content includes limes. Now stop before I tell you you deserve your name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blossom in a Gilded Cage Chapter 7: It Hits the Fan**

**Author**: swallowingtears

**Disclaimer**: No profit is being made off this fanfiction. No challenge is intended towards CLAMP, the rightful owners of the characters here.

**Warnings**: Very mature content. Sakura and Syaoran are slightly OOC here.

**Notes**: Thank you for all the kind reviews. I apologize for the delay in updates but I trashed the original chapter; it sucked, BIG time, and I did not want to post crap for the sake of having a chapter. It would be an insult to everyone who's been so good about reviews, so I hope this makes up for it. The next chapter appears in a week or so, so don't worry!

**Acknowledgements**: To my teammates 'Tomoyo' and 'Chiharu/Rika' (butterfly. KISSU) for patiently putting up with this story and helping me along with it.

**Recap**: A mysterious woman sets plans into motion that exposes Syaoran's unsavory past to Touya Kinomoto. Sakura and Syaoran argue about her father's involvement in his family's ruin.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Syaoran watched Sakura sleep. He'd had to soothe her that night, and he felt terrible about how he could not bring himself to believe her.

_My aunt Bel Shin cannot lie. She helped me save my sisters, get them out of the country, arrange to have me take their place with the Yakuza. I owe her everything!_

She had stood as mother to him when his own mother, Yelan Li, had taken her life shortly after his father had. She had guided him, cared for him, treated him like the son she never had—that was how he saw it. He'd been blind to her abuse because he was a lost and confused boy,

Except for one incident, he believed she had always been kind and supportive to him. Once, when Bel Shin was drunk, she had invited Syaoran, then only fifteen, into her bed. Syaoran, horrified at the thought of bedding the woman he saw as his mother, refused. He had too much respect for her, and when she angrily said that he owed her his virginity, he begged her to reconsider. "I see you as my mother," he had pleaded. "And you're drunk."

And he was not sorry. His virginity, at sixteen, had been sold to the highest bidder, and it had been taken by a woman who had demanded that he screw her, until he was exhausted. Her calculated, experienced caresses had made him respond; he was, after all, still a teenaged boy with active hormones. But Syaoran had thrown up in the bathroom afterwards. The woman, whose name he had forgotten, had taught him a valuable lesson: to hide his emotions and his mind behind a mask, with calculated caresses. She showed him how to please her, and told him how important a commodity the ability to give pleasure was. And so he learned how to find women's sensitive areas, and with each client, he added to his knowledge.

His desire for revenge was fueled by Bel Shin's stories of how Fujitaka Kinomoto had moved in on the Li companies, and he saw the man taking ownership of them. Bel Shin told him stories of Fujitaka's avarice and how he had led on his wife's cousin, Sonomi Amamiya-Daidouji. His thirst for revenge had driven him to use his clients, win their trust, buy himself out of the Yakuza and recover most of his family's fortune. Hate had driven him.

But Sakura—she was not what he expected at all. He knew she desired him as well; her responses, her actions in bed showed him she was a sensual creature, and he had awakened sexual responses in her that she was not shy about showing him.

Even better, she knew what and who he was, and yet she accepted him. Who could he believe in a world of lies? She was the last innocent in his life, wasn't she?

He buried his nose in her hair and pulled her to him. Sakura woke up.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran whispered as he clutched her to him. "I am so fucking sorry!" He closed his eyes and rocked her with him, back and forth.

Sakura instantly became aware that he was hanging on to his sanity by a thread, and held him gently. "It's going to be okay, Syaoran."

And she was surprised when a tear fell on her breast. Syaoran's eyes were shut tight, and he was shuddering. "Sakura...I...I can't soil you with who I am, what I was. And I can't...I hate your father! He—he made me this way!"

"No. Don't say that," Sakura said as she stroked his hair. "Please." She felt anger clutch at her heart; how could he hate her father so, without good evidence? Yes, he had shown her those papers but she knew, she just knew her father was not the monster Syaoran had believed he was. Just as Syaoran wasn't the monster he said he was, either.

"Let me pleasure you," he said suddenly, reaching for her nightgown. "That's all I'm good for." Gone was the arrogant, controlling, angry man, and Sakura was a bit scared. What was happening to him?

He slid her nightgown off her and began to kiss her neck and shoulders; she was hard-pressed not to respond to his touch. She had not put on underwear and now she was naked, pressed against his hard body and the evidence of his arousal—and she could feel her own body responding to him. But, no. Not this way.

"Don't." Sakura shivered at his touch; though he aroused her beyond belief, she could not let him make love to her in this state. His eyes were vacant, and he wasn't all there; his face had assumed a mask of pretended pleasure and arousal, something she was sure he had used back when he'd still been forced to bed women for profit. "Please, Syaoran, no."

"I don't please you?" Syaoran said, numb to the tears in his eyes.

"You have it wrong," Sakura raised his face to hers, and kissed him gently. "Please, Syaoran. Not this way."

"Tell me what you want, and I'll do it," he said, standing up and shedding the boxers he'd put on. "I can make you happy." His erection bobbed up, and he bent down to push her back on the bed, intent on pleasuring her. He sent a finger questing between her thighs and smiled when he found that she was beginning to moisten with her arousal.

"Syaoran, no!" Sakura pulled him back down, away from her body. "Please don't!" She realized that somehow, her request for him to let her prove him wrong about her family had led to this breakdown.

She began to cry herself. _It's not fair_, she thought. _I'm just a girl, just out of high school...I just want to be with him, but this way? How can I help him? _But it never occurred to her to leave him and walk away. Though it had practically been just over a week since they had been together, she felt like she had seen a lifetime with him.

But she knew she had to say something, and so, hesitantly, she began. "Syaoran—We're not in love yet, but I do care about you, just don't ask me to explain why. Please—I want us to start on something new, something that's just us. You...you have to teach me how to love you, how to be with you, and I'll show you what it's like to be my age. I don't really know what to say...I wish I could show you what I feel...but because I can't, you have to help me. Please stay with me! Pull it together because...because I can't do this alone! I can't help you if you don't work with me!" she pleaded.

Syaoran heard her. How could he not, when the girl he had loved for so long without knowing it was asking him to help her help him?

He touched her chin gently. Staying calm was hard, not when his head was spinning with images of Bel Shin and Fujitaka Kinomoto and so many other things. But she was begging him to stay with her, to be calm. For his sake

_I don't deserve her!_

"Sakura," he said softly as he touched her hair. "You can't...you shouldn't..."

"Can't—shouldn't what?" she asked.

Unable to resist, he kissed her tenderly. Dear God he wanted her, needed her...but he could not bring himself to sully her...yet he was aroused by her very presence..._What is wrong with me?_

Sakura sensed his hesitation, and let him pull away. Syaoran lay quietly in her arms, letting her stroke his hair, letting him see her in the most vulnerable state he'd ever been. She knew he needed her just to be there, and he took comfort from her presence.

Risking a gamble, Sakura joked, "Whatever happened to the man who said he was going to own me?" She smiled to make it clear it was a joke.

"Dead. Let the bastard stay that way," Syaoran said flatly.

"He's part of who you are," she said.

"An ugly part. One that hurt you. Sakura...don't let me hurt you again, Fight me. Tell me to fuck off. Slap me. Whatever it takes," Syaoran's grip on her hand was almost painful.

"Um—you're kinda hurting my hand right now," Sakura said slowly.

"Sorry," and Syaoran kissed her knuckles.

"Sleep," Sakura said, stroking his hair with her free hand. "We need to rest and calm down. Okay?"

Syaoran opened his arms and she snuggled into them. Despite all he'd done and said, she felt safe with him. "We can make this work," she whispered in Syaoran's ear. "We just have to pull together."

"For you I will," he promised. "And tomorrow—I'll get those tests. Make sure I'm clean before—before we prepare for our wedding. If you still want to...you're so young and I don't know if you really want this..."

"I do," Sakura said. "I'm a little scared but I..." She smiled. "Did I tell you that I've liked you since I was twelve?"

"You said you did, back then," Syaoran kissed her forehead.

"But I wished you would come to my eighteenth birthday party," she giggled. "And you did!"

"Are you telling me you had a crush on me?" Syaoran asked, a wolflike grin on his face, making years disappear from it, delighting Sakura.

"Have. Wrong tense," Sakura grinned as she kissed his lips. "I still do."

"So do I—I like me too," he teased her. "Kidding aside, I've liked you ever since."

Sakura almost sighed with relief. He was feeling better then; he was joking. He wound her legs with his and pulled her close.

"I like being with you," Sakura said. Now that he was calm, she pressed her breasts to his chest, feeling her nipples harden upon contact with his skin. She closed her eyes; she wanted him so badly, and she was a little ashamed of herself for trying to sate her lust when he was still vulnerable.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and tried to turn away from him.

Strong arms pulled her back, and he turned her to face him. Wordlessly he began to kiss her again, his tongue lazily exploring her mouth until she was incapable of resisting.

When he pulled away, a hazy-eyed Sakura tried to argue. "I shouldn't have...I'm sorry...It's like all I ever do is want you..."

"And that's a bad thing?" Syaoran slid a finger over her neck and shoulders, tracing soft circles that made her shudder in desire. "Understand one thing, Sakura. Desire tells you things. Things you sometimes don't want to hear—but they are nonetheless true." And his tongue followed the path his finger had taken, but so lightly she could only feel it like the flapping of a butterfly wing.

"People can communicate when they share themselves—when they make love. I can say things to you that I have no idea how to put in words." And he began to worship her skin with his tongue, tasting the evidence of their previous heavy petting session—just millimeters away from lovemaking, needing only the consummation of his manhood sheathed in her core.

But he resolved to please her now; seeing her responses to his ministrations, hearing her cries of pleasure gave him a fulfillment he'd never felt with other partners before. Certainly he had felt power over the others; when he began to fuck them and they screamed as they reached orgasms over and over, he'd felt powerful.

With Sakura though, it was like her pleasure was his, and he had never known an emotional pull to someone which was so strong. He realized he had surrendered his heart to her so easily, it was as if he'd been waiting for her to come into his life.

And so he began with one of her most sensitive spots: her neck and ears, licking her delicately and tenderly as his hands fondled her nipples. Sakura gasped and threw her head back, giving him better access to her neck. Syaoran took his time tasting and savoring her, willing her to feel his emotions for her in each touch and caress.

When she whimpered and her nipples hardened in his fingers, he slid his hand down to her delta, as his kisses trailed to her back. Syaoran ignored his own arousal, concentrating on Sakura's pleasure. He found her moist and open, and he bit down on her shoulder gently, feeling satisfied when she spread her legs and let him slide a finger into her as his thumb teased her clit. He made sure there were multiple points of stimulation: his hand on her nipple, his tongue on her neck, or on her back, his finger gently sliding in and out of her.

As she gasped and stiffened in her orgasm, he delighted in the feel of her feminine walls clamping on the finger he was sliding in and out of her. He felt her pleasure as though it was his own, and his erection rubbing against her back and buttocks felt good, he found himself ejaculating over her like a young boy with his first love. Which, in retrospect, might be what he was right now.

"Syaoran?" Her voice surprised him.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Please..." she turned to face him, "can...can we m...make love?"

He smiled gently. "Not that I don't want to--but not until I have the certficate proving I'm clean, sweetheart."

She laughed, then gasped as he trailed down her belly with heated kisses, reaching her womanhood and then coaxing a few more orgasms out of her with his tongue gently probing her labia and circling her clitoris.

"No fair...I..." She was reaching for his penis with her hands, wanting to pleasure him.

The thought was tempting, but he seized what was left of his self-control. "Good night, Sakura." He pulled her into his arms, spooning her. "I promise we will lock ourselves in this room and make love for a week—longer, even—once I have that clean health certificate." He kissed her gently. "Now go to sleep."

He could not see it, but he heard her smile in her words. "All right. You win tonight. I will," she said. And presently, the two slept in each other's arms, unaware that the storm that swirled around them was reaching its peak.

**xXxSxSxXx**

"You can't just walk into the Li building and drag your sister out," Eriol Hiiragizawa said quietly. "How do you aim to get past the guards?"

"I'll call and say I want to visit her, when the bastard isn't there," Touya was loading a gun he kept in his office.

"Have you tried asking her what she wants?" Yukito Tsukishiro asked in a voice meant to soothe his best friend.

"She's eighteen. She can't possibly know what's good for her at this point. I don't trust her to think with her head," Touya spat. He finished loading the gun, then began to walk out of his office. A strong hand placed on his arm pulled him back.

"I think you're making a mistake," Yukito said.

Touya stared at Yukito, who had been his friend since high school. Yuki never used that tone of voice unless he was serious.

"You saw the DVD," Touya said through gritted teeth. "They were already engaged when Li screwed that woman. At the very least, he might pass on his—his disgusting disease to her."

Yukito exchanged glances with Eriol. The two, in a calmer state of mind, had examined the papers and Eriol had asked for copies. He had known Syaoran the longest of them all, having worked with him back when Syaoran was struggling to bring the Li empire back to its feet, and something didn't sit right with him. Yukito was inclined to trust the younger man's instincts, although the papers and the DVD had disturbed him as well.

And Eriol understood, slipping quietly out the door as Touya continued to rant.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Syaoran slept well in Sakura's arms, and when they woke up, both suddenly laughed, feeling happy to be together.

"So what shall we do today?" Sakura asked, her hand snaking down to where Syaoran's morning erection was.

"Anything you like in the morning, Sakura," Syaoran said. "Oh God...don't!"

"Don't?" Sakura asked innocently as her hands kneaded his cock, which was hardening even more in response to her. "Don't what?" Up and down her hands went, sliding over his flesh, heating him.

"My cock," Syaoran gasped. "Stop..."

"Shame to let it go to waste," Sakura grinned at him, and lost herself in the pleasure of pleasing him, her hands moving up and down. Then she bent down and took him into her mouth. She moved up and down him quickly, licking him as she went; though she had no experience, she had a feel for what would please him. She listened to his sighs and moans, and speeded up when he groaned. Syaoran lost control and came quickly, filling her mouth with his seed.

"Damn it," Syaoran tried to reach for Sakura, who stood up and smirked as she stayed out of his reach.

"Nope. Your turn. Consider it payback for last night," she said, and Syaoran collapsed back on the pillows, smiling.

"Then, thank you, sweetheart."

"Anytime." Sakura gave him a beautiful smile as she sailed into their large bathroom and pointedly locked the door behind her. Syaoran chuckled and used some tissues to clean himself up

When Sakura came back, she was showered and dressed in a pretty blue sun dress with butterfly sleeves. Syaoran itched to remove it from her and spend the day in her arms—but he set his chin. No. He had things to do. For her.

"About your question earlier...Until late afternoon I have to be out. I'm going to the office first to make sure my aunt Bel Shin hasn't run it to the ground, then—then," he took a deep breath, "the doctor. He's someone I trust."

"I know you'll be given a clean bill of health," Sakura smiled.

He went to shower, and when he was done, Syaoran dressed in his usual crisp gray Saville Row suit, talking to Sakura, who was helping him dress by knotting his tie.

"My aunt...I'd like you to meet her this weekend," he said. "And then maybe we can have a home-cooked dinner?"

"What would you like me to make?" Sakura asked eagerly. "I'm a good cook, you know?"

"What's your best dish?"

"Pasta!"

"Then pasta it is," Syaoran said as he gently touched his lips to hers. As he pulled away, he was surprised when Sakura pulled him back and kissed him more passionately.

"Come home to me," she said.

"Always," he promised as he kissed her again. "The driver will come back if you need him."

"No, I can walk," she said cheerfully.

"No, you're not. No wife of mine is gonna walk," he said sternly.

"Oooh, someone's being bossy," she teased. It amused her to see he hadn't completely lost that arrogant air he had.

"Please?" he wheedled. Now that wasn't arrogant.

"Kiss me first," Sakura said playfully, and when his lips descended on hers, she pulled him closer, kissing back fiercely. They had a long road ahead of them, but if it meant being with him then she was willing to travel it with him.

Syaoran, for the first time in his life, was thirty minutes late getting to the office, and his subordinates were confused to see him wearing a small smile the whole time he was there. And when he left shortly after lunch, they were even more confused. Could he actually be—happy?

**xXxSxSxXx**

Sakura picked up her cell phone and saw it was Touya. "Onii-chan!" she said happily.

"Sounds like a monster is happy," Touya forced himself to stay calm. Why was Sakura sounding happy?

"What's up? I'm going to the grocery in a bit; gonna make pasta for Syaoran!" she said cheerfully.

He's got her brainwashed. No sister of mine could willingly love a prostitute, Touya thought. "I have a present for you. I can meet you there. Are you alone?"

Sakura misinterpreted her brother's ominous statement. "Yes," she said as she pulled a simple pair of sandals on, blue to complement her sun dress. "Syaoran's at work but he'll be home later. You can keep me company at the store. I'm headed for the Surabashi Market near Omoii. Can I meet you there? I missed you, onii-chan."

"Me too." Touya flashed back on his conversation with Huang, whom he had approached earlier about helping him keep Sakura away from Syaoran. Though apparently hesitant, Huang had agreed to help.

"See you in thirty minutes then. I just have to defrost something. Bye!" Sakura clicked off, went to the kitchen and pulled out the bacon in the refrigerator, then on an impulse, dialed Syaoran's number.

Syaoran was surprised to see his phone go off at the doctor's office, but quickly picked up when he saw who it was. "Sakura, sweetheart?"

Sakura giggled. "Hey. Where are you, big wolf?"

"At the doctor's. I..." He hissed as the doctor plunged a needle into his arm to collect blood for samples. "Huh. I'll be here for a bit and I'll get all my results in a week."

"Oh, that's too long to wait," Sakura teased him.

"Naughty girl," Syaoran retorted. "So how are you getting on with the kitchen?"

"I defrosted the bacon in the refrigerator, and I'll be going to the store on the next block, Subarashi Market, to get pasta and tomatoes and other stuff. Want anything else? I want to get chocolate milk, is that okay?"

Syaoran chuckled. "So childish, my sweet. Go on then."

"My onii-chan is meeting me there, so we might go have hot chocolate before I get home. Call me when you're on your way?"

"Of course."

"Bye!" Sakura switched off her phone, not knowing what a large wrench she had thrown into her brother's plans by telling Syaoran where she was going.

She placed the bacon on a plate on the counter to defrost it, covered it, then left a note for Syaoran. "Syaoran! I'm making bacon and sausage pasta for us and went down to Subarashi Market down the road. My brother's gonna meet me there. I think you'll be home soon so if you get here before me, could you put this in a baking casserole? Love, Sakura" She then skipped out to meet her brother, smiling at the security guards outside the penthouse.

"Where are you going, Miss Sakura?"

"Down the street, to Subarashi Market," she said, then waved goodbye. "I won't be long!"

One of them, though, as soon as she was out of sight, stepped into the stairwell and placed a call to someone.

"She's headed for Subarashi Market."

"Is she alone?"

"Yes."

"Perfect." The woman on the other end of the line laughed.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Sakura was choosing vegetables for the soup she was making for dinner to accompany the pasta when a beautiful woman with long dark hair approached her.

"Are you Sakura Kinomoto?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes, why?"

"My name is Huang, and you're in danger," she said in a low voice. "See those men?" She pointed at two men who were trying not to be obvious about watching Sakura. Sakura did not recognize them, and shuddered. "They're from the Yakuza. They have orders to kidnap you."

Sakura's eyes widened. "No!" She made as if to run but Huang held her gently.

"Don't. We'll go out the back way. Your brother Touya is waiting for you there."

"Onii-chan!" Sakura was convinced, and followed Huang out the back way.

The last thing she saw was Huang yelling, "Watch out!" just as a sickly-sweet smelling cloth was clamped over her mouth, and she passed out.

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Next chapter**: Sakura is torn ruthlessly and painfully away from Syaoran and sent where he cannot find her. He wastes no time confronting Touya, whom he thinks is responsible, about it—and Touya tears him apart.

**Comments**: To DineyBlue, what you say in your review is why I deleted the original crappy chapter and restarted from scratch. Thank you for seeing that. To Skei-Fyr, thanks for the PM, I am sorry I was unable to respond from there. But I suspect you know who the partner is. To Sixteen Candl3s, I was horrified to hear what happened to you, and I am sorry to hear that. I suspect you will enjoy the next chapter though--it's Touya vs Syaoran almost entirely. To halliwells, Imagine how many problems with trust are going to result now? Your review was one of those I kept in mind when I trashed the original chapter 7 (trust me it was pure crap). I love how you identify the key issues here, and yes, Sakura is on her hormones right now, not that Syaoran seems to mind--for now. Thanks again.

**Review responses**: To Twilight Kisses, more fluff here--THEN the crap starts. Don't kill me. To pink strawberries, thanks! To landoflala, indeed, a horrible smell! To butterflyKISSU, heck, woman, you helped fix this mess! To chainedheart999, Yes! But it was (ahem) someone else who loved Fujitaka. And you put your finger on it: women can go nuts when they want revenge. I watched my brother on the receiving end (shudders). To Daphne Lacymosa, LOL I laughed at your reactions. I think you'll say worse now! To Moons-Chan, backfire but not in the way you think. Keep your focus on Huang now. And yes, Sakura pointed out that they did "unsafe" things already, LOL. To mimichan88, Hm, it gets worse before it gets better. To pApAw, hot sex, hot fights, LOL. To mistuko310, thank you! Nothing wrong with being a romantic at heart. To Unlove You, it was what I set out to do, thanks! To rinnei24, eep, sorry for the suspense. To xCrazyKindovWeirdx, Don't apologize! It is perfectly fine, and thanks. To Happy Blossom, lots of crazy women, huh? Haha, please relax. Questions slowly being answered. To nettaiya, thank you, and batten down the hatches, it gets worse! To petiteTRINH, the aunt plays a key role in all this! to shika hiiragizawa, here's your update, forgive the delay? To Saki-Hime, here you go!


	8. Chapter 8

**Blossom in a Gilded Cage Chapter 8: A Place No One Knows **

**Author: **swallowingtears

**Disclaimer: **No profit is being made off this fanfiction. No challenge is intended towards CLAMP, the rightful owners of the characters here save for Huang and Shuhuaku.

**Warnings: **Very mature content. Sakura and Syaoran can be slightly OOC here.

**(EDIT) The first scene is graphic and can be very disturbing. My apologies, and thanks for raising the flag on that, Moons-chan!**

The drug mentioned here is Ro-Hypnol, with an additive which I won't name because I know too many people who have been victims. Unfortunately, the new varieties of this horrid drug have mutated, even in Asia; here, it's been used to subdue women forced into white slavery (prostitution). If you go out and drink, NEVER leave your drink unattended. Ever. I do not condone rape of any kind (which is why Syaoran never raped Sakura here!).

**Notes: **Thank you for all the kind reviews, yet again. You have no idea how nice they are for me. I know I now take more than a week to update, but honestly, your reviews shame me into trying my best before posting. Feel free to let me know how I'm doing; I don't consider constructive criticism a flame—and I appreciate those who take the time to write long reviews that make me think carefully of what to do next. All reviews are love!

**Acknowledgements: **To my teammates 'Tomoyo-chan' (YamiNoTomoyo, whose "A Most Succulent Apple" I shamelessly plug here), to whom credit is due for co-writing the Syaoran/Touya scene. Also, to 'Rika' (butterfly. KISSU, and I notice some of you have read her lovely "Her Rising Saviour" as well!) for patiently putting up with this story and helping me along with it.

Links to their stories are on my profile page.

**Recap: **Though Sakura asks if they can make love, Syaoran gently turns her down and insists on getting a test to prove he is free of sexually transmitted diseases before they do. Sakura is lured out of her home with Syaoran and taken by Huang and an accomplice.

**The road to hell is paved with good intentions.**_- Old proverb_.

**And selfish ones as well. **_- Quote attributed to various entertainment characters._

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Humiliation Interrupted**

"Why isn't she waking up?" Huang asked her accomplice, a hired thug supplied by Bel Shin. Sakura was lying unconscious in the back of a van they had hauled her into, and she had been out for at least two hours. Huang couldn't remember the guy's name; he was, after all, mere hired help. She thought of him as Thug instead.

"New formula," Thug grunted. "Boss wan'ed it tested on her. So, le's go? We're s'posed to deliver her to the Boss' friends in Kabukicho," he named a dangerous red-light district known for rapes and other horrible activities. "The formula's s'posed to make her forget stuff and make her behave fer a while. If the thing works on 'er," and he smiled.

Huang merely lifted her nose in disdain.

He licked his lips. "Oi, ya think I can taste her before we head for the brothel?"

"Brothel?" Huang repeated slowly.

"Yeah," he slobbered. He pulled Sakura's top down and noticed the love bites that Syaoran had planted on her neck. "Look like she been tasted already anyway." He raised Sakura's skirt and looked at her panties, then he pulled her dress down to show her breasts.

Huang had fantasized about this moment: the humiliation of the girl whose name Syaoran had screamed as he was fucking her that night which seemed so long ago, but was only days ago. But the sight of the ugly Thug snorting like a pig as he prepared to molest Sakura...It sickened her.

"Y'can watch," he sniggered at Huang, who was watching him silently. "Wanna gimme a threesome?" He merely chortled when Huang made a face of distaste. He unzipped his pants and brought out his short, dirty-looking penis, which he stroked lovingly. "Yeah, gonna get me some high class pussy," he grunted as he pawed Sakura's breasts. "Shame she ain't responding. Or better, screamin' fer me to get off her."

His words were blurring in Huang's mind as she tried to turn away.

"No taste fer fuckin'?" The thug grinned. "Fine by me."

She did not reply; she could hear him grunting and slobbering as he licked Sakura's breasts.

_**Disgusting!**_

Sakura's head was rolling limply, and Huang breathed her thanks that Sakura would not have to see this happen.

But did it have to happen?

_Why am I thinking this way? _Huang screamed at herself in her mind. She was supposed to be hard and ruthless!

The thug's back was to her, but even if he had been facing her, he would never have noticed anything; he was talking to himself as he roughly pried Sakura's thighs apart, ripped her panties off, and pulled her hips upwards so that he could inspect her small, roselike vagina. He began to lick her labia, and stuck a finger into Sakura's most private place.

"O, yeah, virgin!" he said triumphantly when his finger was all the way in. "I c'n feel it, her pussy is tight n' it's resisting me an' I c'n feel th' thing tha'll rip apart when I fuck 'er," he crowed.

Huang looked out the window, trying to tell herself that Sakura deserved this. _Sakura humiliated me when Syaoran fucked me. It's her fault, _she chanted in her mind over and over, desperately trying to convince herself it was true. But then her thoughts turned to Bel Shin, who had ordered her to grab Sakura upon learning of Touya's plans to meet her. _**She **__said it was just a kidnapping! _a voice in her head screamed. _Am I supposed to watch this too?_

And how would Bel Shin's ally react? Her instructions were to leave Sakura alone; she said she would deal with the girl herself.

"Oi, model girl. Know how to wake her up?" Thug was facing Huang again, grinning.

"Whatever for?" Huang's voice was icy.

"I wan' 'er to scream, to know what I's gonna do. I wan' 'er to remember my face as I rape her," Thug grinned. "So, c'n you tell me how to wake her up?"

It was the last straw. Huang's hand closed on a discarded beer bottle which had been rolling under her seat. "I'll help you," she said, and Thug smiled. "I've got the antidote here. Just turn around; I don't want you seeing me."

"Fine by me," he said, and he turned back to rubbing his penis against Sakura's labia. "Hurry. She's not wet." He slobbered over Sakura's labia, wetting her with his saliva. "I wan' 'er blood to be th' lubricant. I wanna rip her apart, wanna make her bleed like a stuck pig, wanna hear her scream cos' some alley man be fuckin' her for her first time."

Had Huang aimed the bottle, she would not have gotten as good results as she did when she struck blindly. She got ugly Thug on the back of his head; blood spurted, and he collapsed on top of Sakura, whose breathing began to become ragged from his dead weight on her.

Wincing, Huang opened the van door and hauled the thug out, dumping him beside a large trash bin. **Oh God I'll never get his stench out, **she despaired; her sheath was a vintage Valentino!

Behind her, Sakura moaned; she could see blood where the pig had actually bitten into Sakura's breast. She also could see another bite mark on Sakura's thighs, and that was bleeding as well.

Huang turned and was violently sick outside the van, her only satisfaction being that her vomit landed on top of the disgusting Thug.

_Now what? _She couldn't turn Sakura over to Bel Shin, not that she knew what Bel Shin had in mind for the girl. She couldn't give Sakura to Bel Shin's accomplice; who knew what she would do? And she sure as hell could not return Sakura to Syaoran, or to her family, not without being arrested!

Then the solution presented itself. Two problems in one go. She found more of the chemical the thug had used in a bottle in the back; she breathed easy. _This has to work! _She poured some more on a cloth and let Sakura smell it; if it worked as the thug said then she would be saved. Sakura would not remember her, right?

Then, she picked her cell up and dialed. **He **would not ask too many questions; he was as sweet as she was manipulative, and he would believe anything she told him. He would accept Sakura, no questions asked. And best of all, he was nearby but was returning to Taiwan in a few days. He would have to help her.

After all, Shuhuaku was her brother, and he owed her for not letting her use him as a substitute for Syaoran. _Overly moralizing idiot, _she smiled fondly.

**xXxSxSxX**

**Frantic  
**

Syaoran exited the elevator and keyed his penthouse door open. He smiled at the prospect of a meal cooked by Sakura for him, and entered the house.

The place was unlit, and Syaoran called her name curiously. He wandered into the kitchen, where he found Sakura's note; he grinned when he saw the bear she had drawn beside her signature. In the bedroom they shared, he saw her clothes for dinner laid out, waiting for her; her laptop was also on the bed, and he snorted when he saw that she was surfing for anime summaries. And, he smiled even wider, she was emailing her best friend Daidouji Tomoyo to ask about a present for him.

He dialed her cell number but got nothing except static. Now he was worried. He opened the door and his nervousness increased when he noticed the guards outside looking at him nervously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's Kinomoto-san, Li-san," one of them said. "She hasn't returned yet."

"I know." Syaoran hit the button for the elevator, and ran to Subarashi Market. With his natural arrogance and a generous sprinkling of thousand-yen notes, he soon found out that Sakura had been there but had left with a beautiful woman whose description was unclear; the males said she looked like an angel, the women said she looked like a conniving bitch.

But he remembered that Sakura had said she was supposed to meet her brother at the grocery. He asked if someone fitting Touya's description had arrived, and was told that the answer was no.

And so Syaoran wound up standing outside Subarashi, glaring at bystanders who dared to ask about him. Some walked away from Syaoran; others were scared and ran. Syaoran gave them no thought. He had not yet found a certain man in the crowd.

_Why isn't Touya here? _From her call to him, and the note she'd left him, Syaoran knew that Sakura was supposed to meet her brother. But clearly something had happened to Sakura, and Syaoran was worried out of his mind.

After a long time, Syaoran had still seen nothing of Sakura or Touya. Groaning, he was about to return to the street, when a man grabbed him and he was dragged into an empty alley.

Seeing his captor, Syaoran pushed himself out of the man's hands and turned.

"Kinomoto," he muttered, "Finally we meet."

"I didn't figure you to be one for stupid, cheesy lines. How cheap, Li," came the answering drawl, which quickly hardened to steel when the older man asked furiously, "What did you do to Sakura?"

"Why do you think I did anything?" replied Syaoran, seething. "I've been seeking her more worriedly than you!"

"I'm not talking about that. What did you DO to Sakura?" he asked again. "You dared to steal her!"

"Me, steal her?" Syaoran was beyond furious. "You asshole," he hissed, brandishing Sakura's note. "You lured her out of the house with that phone call. Are you going to try to feed me bullshit about her leaving me willingly? News flash, Kinomoto: I **know **her. She didn't leave me. She left the things she owns behind—including these," and Syaoran held up Sakura's cute pink little wallet and the little pink MotoRazr Touya had given her on her seventeenth birthday. "Do you **really **think she would leave this behind if she was running from me? She expected to go around the corner, buy some things, and come home," he said, unable to resist adding, "to **me**."

Touya felt an icy chill creep up his spine. Syaoran had a point. But his pride wouldn't let him concede it. "What happens, or happened, to Sakura is not **your **concern," Touya growled. "It should **never **have been your concern. But what you did to her is unforgivable. How far did you go..." and he paused dangerously, "you **prostitute**? Did you seduce her, take her virginity? Unforgivable. I thought maybe you had the slightest chance at decency when you shouldered our debts – nice ploy, asshole. Guess not."

Syaoran blanched. How did Touya know?

Touya sneered. How so very predictable. He'd expected Syaoran to have more control than that. Shame and confusion warred on Syaoran's features, and so when Syaoran suddenly spoke, he was surprised.

"I don't deny it," Syaoran said quietly. "But you have no right to stand there and judge me, especially since your father caused all this." His eyes were blazing. "I did what I did to save my sisters from prostitution with the Yakuza, and I don't regret it. Your father destroyed my family out of greed. So before you say anything else, get your fucking facts straight."

"Facts? **What **facts? All I hear is slander against our family, from yours. No Kinomoto would never stoop as low as you have. This is kidnapping! Rape! You think you're so great, don't you? You're such a hero for your family, which is just trash that never did anything right. I have every right to judge your sorry little ass, especially since you hurt MY little sister!"

Touya lashed out with a fist, aiming squarely at Syaoran's nose., then he gasped in pain when his fist hit the wall of the building; he had not suspected such speed in Syaoran, who now had him by the collar.

"I didn't hurt her," Syaoran's eyes were dark. "I would never..."

Touya laughed hollowly. "I know what you tried to do that night, on her birthday—now I realize what you were doing. So. You don't consider...raping...Sakura hurting her? You're sick."

"Rape?" Syaoran's eyes were dangerously dark. "I haven't, how about that? Your sister is still a virgin," he spat. "I may have been a whore," he continued, "but I have never raped anyone. Least of all Sakura, who's the only decent person to come out of your worthless family," he said, his voice low.

"Really? Maybe," and Touya straightened his collar as he cast Syaoran a disdainful look, "she realized what you were and decided to leave. You're forgetting who's worthless here."

"Fuck you," Syaoran growled. "You pretty boy, it's not like you've ever had to work in your life. You have no idea how it was—what I had to do..."

"How noble," Touya sneered. "Oh quit the cute act, Li. I know all about your past...and I even have a lovely DVD proving that from whore, you've gone to horny bastard. How dare you bed that woman while engaged to my sister? Still have a hooker's appetite?" he sneered.

**Huang! **Syaoran quickly realized who he could have gotten the information from. "And you believed her? For your information, Sakura knows about my past and doesn't care."

"Lies," Touya said coldly. "Like the lie that is your relationship with Sakura. You imagine she'll accept you after she sees that DVD?"

"Just like the lie that your father was a good man?" Syaoran was dangerously close to hitting Touya, but restrained himself because he didn't want to disappoint or hurt Sakura that way. "Four women, two barely out of high school, were almost **forced** into prostitution because of what your father did. My sisters! And I have proof," he spat. "What makes you think that I would move against you without proof? How stupid do you think I am? I have a team of investigators who showed me what your father did. For example," and Syaoran's eyes blazed, "why don't you ask yourself why the public school the Lis sponsored in Tokyo closed down and displaced five hundred kids who couldn't go to other schools? The funding came from a company your father bought and dismantled, Takaku Electronic Support. Go look it up. Kanibara Elementary. It's on the web. And that's just the tip of the iceberg."

Touya recoiled inwardly but did not show it. It would not do to let Syaoran know he'd heard of it; his father had not known about the funding until it was too late. Fujitaka had been so sorry, but by the time he'd found out, the company's structure had been dismantled and absorbed into the Kinomoto company.

Could Syaoran be telling the truth? Impossible! Touya's mind refused to admit the possibility that he could be horribly wrong.

So he attacked. "The only proof you have is in your twisted mind. You're bluffing. My father would never do anything to undermine another company in any dirty way. Our business is run with integrity. We don't try to cut down useless people like yourself," Touya spat back.

"Insult me all you like but that doesn't change that your father drove mine to commit suicide—and my mother," Syaoran said angrily. "My sisters are abroad so that the Yakuza couldn't get them. Want to check those facts, Kinomoto? Want me to show you the corpses?"

"All the more reason to keep Sakura away from you then," Touya said coldly. "You're not a hero. Don't pretend you tried to save your sisters. You're just," and he eyed Syaoran condescendingly, "a rich whore."

"Just shut up, you fucking moron. Focus on Sakura! Where is she? Don't put her in Huang's hands—it would be like sending her to hell," Syaoran yelled.

Touya's eyes glinted. "Ah so you know who sent me the DVD. And here I was planning to listen to you. Too bad."

"You can't listen to her! She's just a vindictive bitch!"

"Didn't seem to vindictive. If I remember right your words were, 'Beg me for it,' and you didn't seem too averse to her. You even spilled your seed inside her," Touya sneered. Syaoran was about to answer, but Touya interrupted.

"Sakura was leaving you. I know my sister. Because you're a dirty, disgusting whorish **monster**," Touya carefully enunciated each word, feeling a thrill when Syaoran flinched at the word 'monster'. "And you don't think I know what you've been trying to do, to ruin our family? I know you've been buying out our suppliers, and I know you're obsessed with Sakura."

"Don't you dare suggest I was trying to use her for revenge!" Syaoran bellowed—although the conviction behind his words was weaker. He _**had **_been—but not anymore. Never again. Not Sakura.

"Shut it, you vile Chinese pig. You've been using her. You seduced her on her birthday so I would force you to marry her. You've been working to ruin our family, and I have the proof."

"Your proof is nothing. Why don't you ask her to decide?" Syaoran tilted his chin arrogantly.

"That's shit and we both know it. She's not old enough to understand. I am enforcing my authority over her—she's not yet twenty-one, and I rescind your engagement," Touya said in a low voice. "I came to take her home. You can't marry her without my agreement, my signature on those papers. You're six years older, which makes any marriage without my consent a crime here in Japan."

"And yet you were so willing to turn her over to me when I paid for your bailout from the National Bank of Japan. You thought I was going to save your family," Syaoran said sarcastically. "Who's the monster here? Me, or you, who sold your sister to me?"

"You are."

"Hasn't it occurred to you that clearly, I don't have her, and you clearly don't have her either?" Syaoran yelled. "Where is she, Kinomoto? I don't have time to waste on this shit with you. I'm going to look for her."

"Good luck," Touya smirked. "I'll make sure you won't find her."

All he got was an answering glare, and Syaoran stalked away.

**xXxSxSxXx**

"Here goes nothing," Huang said. She checked to make sure the area she was in was well-lit; the public parking lot was fairly busy, and she would be discovered quickly.

She quickly ran through her story. She was going to say, _I went to see Sakura and we were attacked. Oops, must account for my presence, _she thought, and quickly added, _after Touya Kinomoto asked me to help. _It was partly a lie, but then when Kinomoto saw what happened to her, it wouldn't matter. She had smeared Sakura's blood on herself, and cut herself in a few places to show she'd struggled. She moaned at the sight of her creamy skin bleeding—but she'd chosen places where it wouldn't show, and cut shallowly so it wouldn't scar. She continued her story: _Syaoran told me he would punish me for that video, and I think this is it. He's hiding Sakura!_

She slid the van door open, and tested her bonds; she had tied herself fairly well, she thought. She then pressed her face to the cloth the thug had used on Sakura, and as she slipped into unconsciousness, her last thought was, _Let's see you explain this, Syaoran Li!_

Of course it never occurred to her to make sure her story was airtight._  
_

**xXxSxSxXx**

"Interesting," Yukito Tsukishiro said as he read the report. The police had found Huang in a van, bound and unconscious. She was asking to have Touya visit her in the hospital, claiming she had information about Sakura.

Eriol Hiiragizawa was poring over another copy of the report, and he was almost smiling. The photos showed Huang's bruises and the blood. Eriol scrutinized them carefully.

"Indeed," he said quietly. "Her story..."

Yukito smiled. "You noticed something?"

Eriol quietly handed the photos to Yukito. "Something about the wounds?"

"I need more information to make a judgment. Let us go to Miss Huang. I believe we'll hear something to our advantage," Eriol smiled. _I smell a puppet-master. Timing is too convenient, too many things are happening, and I intend to ferret this out, _he thought.

And, as if it were perfectly timed, the girl he desired burst into their office. Wild-eyed and frantic, she turned to Yukito and Eriol, and said, "Sakura is missing. Please help me!"

_Ah. The lovely Tomoyo Daidouji. _Eriol smiled. This day was going to be perfect.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Sakura woke up with her head fuzzy. She knew she was supposed to be somewhere, doing something—something that had to do with bacon? Pasta?

"Don't sit up; you'll get dizzy," a gentle voice said. A cool cloth was pressed to her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"The bacon..."

"...is not a problem," a pair of green eyes that glittered like her own, swam into view. Next came tousled brown hair, and a gentle smile.

"Wh...I have somewhere to be..." But where, Sakura was not sure.

"Please," the young man said, "how are you feeling? You've been through...some very nasty things."

Sakura opened her eyes. He looked familiar; everything about him was right. Tall, lean body. High cheekbones. Sensual lips. Messy brown hair. He was perfect, and she could feel a surge of emotion and attraction towards him.

Except his eyes. Something was wrong; though they were very gentle and beautiful, she kept expecting them to be brown.

"Your eyes...Why are they green?" Sakura asked fuzzily.

Shuhuaku smiled. "I was born with them. Do you feel pain anywhere?"

Sakura lay there, feeling her body's responses. No, she didn't feel hurt anywhere, not much, but she could feel a bandage on her thigh and another on her breast. And...she was naked under the sheet.

"Sorry. Your clothes were ruined. My sister was only just able to save you from being raped, Sakura." His eyes were concerned, and Sakura could tell he was a very gentle person. He placed the washcloth, scented with eucalyptus, in the bowl on a stand next to the bed, and adjusted her pillow. He was very attentive, and seemed to know her...

_Sakura. _That was her name, she was sure. But how come everything seemed so fuzzy, like she could remember if she just thought hard enough?

"I don't remember anything," Sakura murmured. "It's like I know everything and it will come back to me if I try hard enough."

"Don't force it," he said as he stroked her forehead. "Sleep. I'll change your bandages later. Our flight to Taiwan is tomorrow."

"Are we going home, S...sha...sy...?" Sakura stumbled over his name. She caught sight of her finger and blushed when she thought, _shouldn't I have a diamond engagement ring there? _

"Shuhuaku," he supplied with a smile.

Was he her fiance? She felt an attraction to him; he seemed so familiar, and the name was only slightly wrong in her head.

"I think the drug hit you hard," Shuhuaku said gently. "You should recover your memories soon, in a month or so. But please, rest now."

His arms. Muscled and lean, with a light golden tan, they looked familiar. Like she had slept in them for some time, and felt secure and happy. Sakura's mind was suddenly flooded with images of the man in front of her kissing her, bringing her to heights of pleasure...she blushed as she remembered lips on her nipples, fingers caressing her skin masterfully. But each image was hazy, and the eyes—brown, brown, brown!

"Don't force the issue," he smiled. "You will remember." He bent to adjust the sheets and covers over Sakura. "My sister left some clothes for you. The doctor said your memory should return in a week or so; just don't force it."

His hand touched her shoulder, and Sakura remembered someone stroking her shoulder gently and kissing her—someone she felt an immense desire for, someone she cared for greatly, someone...

**Who looked like Shuhuaku.**

And to Shuhuaku's surprise, Sakura pulled him down to her and kissed his lips. He froze, then surrendered to her, kissing her back gently.

_Why_, Sakura wondered, _did his lips feel...wrong?_

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Next chapter: **Eriol smells a rat—and with help, he traps one. To Touya's horror, he discovers that Syaoran is the only one who can help him retrieve his sister. Sakura makes a terrible mistake, though.

**Comments: **To everyone, "Shuhuaku," when taken apart into its syllables in Mandarin roughly translates into "gentle and steadfast." As for Huang, the pinyin for it can translate into "pornographic"! It can also mean "gold" or "emperor"--two of Huang's favorite things (money and powerful men LOL). Seriously; check it out on ncikuDOT com if you like.

I did my research on the mutations of the date rape drug which is used on Sakura here, and unfortunately, certain additives can cause memory loss of up to a month. Altering the chemical formula can cause selective memory loss as well, or can confuse the memories pretty badly. I understand that this may seem like a cheap trick but I promise I will not abuse the memory loss plot device; she will regain her memory eventually (if under bad conditions). Yes, Shuhuaku looks like Syaoran save for his eyes; this will be especially important later on (think: confused memories).

**Review responses: **To _**Skei-Fyr**_, YES! I've noticed that Touya can be impulsive at times, so I was just carrying it to an extreme here. Thanks so much for seeing what I intended with poor Syaoran—and he still has miles to go when it comes to being used, unfortunately. To _**halliwells**_, thanks, yes, it is a test of their blossoming love. Now you see that he didn't exactly ask for Huang's help per se; after discussing things with my partners, we revamped the plot. Thanks for keeping me on my toes, I really appreciate it. I hope the PM cleared things up a bit? To _**butterflyKISSU**_, LOL "B with an itch!" To _**Twilight Kisses**_, unfortunately, yes, and my apologies. To _**pink-strawberries**_, it gets worse. Promise not to kill me and I'll update ASAP? XD To _**Saki-Hime**_, was I that obvious? LOL it will take some time though. To _**DineyBlue**_, well, not that they settled anything, really...but the seeds of doubt are there for Touya. To _**Landoflala**_, Yes, unfortunately the violence was directed elsewhere for now. To _**pApAw**_, well, I know I would jump Syaoran if he were in front of me and 24 years old and that smexy! LOL! To _**winterkaguya**_, wow, you really make me feel good because you carefully analyze things! Yes, you hit it: Someone who hates the Kinomotos enough to hurt the Lis as well. And in the anime, notice how Syaoran can stop his wants and needs for Sakura's sake? Just took it to an extreme here, haha. I am so happy the characterization of Sakura seems to work for you. Thank you so much! To _**chainedheart999**_, yes, and that Fujitaka attracted dangerous women: You've got it right there. It's precisely because he was nice and handsome...and the woman is unpredictable...keep going, you're almost there! I imagine Touya would not be happy to know he's wrong—and think of what Sakura would say to him for fighting Syaoran! To _**Moons-Chan**_, have you ever seen "Fatal Attraction" the one with Glenn Close in it? I took some inspiration from it, haha, and yes, Sakura can be quite naïve. To _**mimichan88**_, He pretty much changed because now he is in close regular contact with her. To Daphne Lacrymosa, Eeek, for a moment I thought you meant the chaper sucked...um does it? Here you go with the Touya v. Syaoran thing! To _**Unlove You**_, have I ever told you your pen name intrigues me? Yes, Sakura is becoming more confident and uninhibited with Syaoran. To _**Emerald Twin Blade**_, whoa, thanks! Well, I am a hobbyist, but I really really appreciate your appreciating my work. Admittedly, yes, I do tend to rush sometimes; you know how stories sometimes run away with you and you're dying to keep going? It's not an excuse; I just want to apologize because I can try harder. Thank you, again, so much! To _**xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**_, Looks like the Touya vs Syaoran scene is something people are interested in...I am hoping this works! Yes, that's the DVD with Huang in it...and a few crucial cuts and changes were made, ahem. To _**nettaiya**_, THERE! Misunderstandings, miscommunications, mistrust...you got it! Yehey! To _**HappyBlossom**_, you hit on another important conflict: Syaoran's mental well-being. Which is NOT very good right now. Believe me, if you read the news, these women (Huang, Bel Shin and the other woman) are fairly normal when it comes to evil women and revenge (shudder). To _**shika hiiragizawa**_, I like to think Sakura brings out the best in him—and imagine how Syaoran will feel when he finds out who did this to Sakura? To _**sweetwolfdoll16**_, wow thanks! Yes, people ought to leave them alone...but the key word for Sakura and Syaoran right now? Pawns. Heh heh. To _**petiteTRINH**_, uh oh...it gets more intense... To _**sakurahime87**_, don't we all wish we could tell them that? To _**Sixteen Candl3s**_, Oh thank goodness for that memory of yours. But still...I saved copies of your chapters, just in case. Confession: When it comes to poor Syaoran, the sadist in me comes out. I mean, I just started my original second story, a silly comedy, and then I go off and write a sad one instead. Sheesh! But you know, I wish I could write bad, smexy Syaoran the way you do. WHOA! (fans self) To _**RemyJune**_, here you go!


	9. Chapter 9

**Blossom in a Gilded Cage Chapter 9: Perceptions, Misconceptions, and Pain**

**Author:** swallowingtears

**Disclaimer:** No profit is being made off this fanfiction. No challenge is intended towards CLAMP, the rightful owners of the characters here save for Huang and Shuhuaku.

**Warnings:** Very mature content. Sakura and Syaoran can be slightly OOC here.

**Note:** Apologies for the delay in posting; work got in the way, and FFN was removed from the sites I could access from the office. And then I had such trouble logging in; even with the password sent to my email, I could not log in until I logged in simultaneously on two browsers (!) And so here's a long chapter as an apology, with another chapter coming as soon as I can finish it!

**Thank you to my teammates, butterfly. KISSU and YamiNoTomoyo, for helping me with this fic.**

**Dedicated to Sixteen Candl3s for all her help and encouragement. She is an amazing writer, and you ought to check out her "Beyond the Darkness" for truly smexy SxS action.**

**xXxSxSxXx**

_That completely stupid little cow!_ the woman raged. The disappearance of Sakura Kinomoto was not part of her plans. No harm had been meant to come to her; Huang had acted on her own, and completely destroyed the older woman's well-laid out plans for the Kinomotos. Sakura had not been meant to be torn away from Syaoran—at least not until Bel Shin had done it herself. The woman had intended to step in as the savior, earning Sakura's and Syaoran's trust and respect—and now, the chance had been removed from her. She wanted—no, she _**needed**_ Sakura to trust her utterly! While she was thankful Huang had not turned Sakura over to the brothel as Bel Shin wanted, now Sakura could not be found.

_Bel Shin_—the woman nearly spat her name. Idiotic jealous old bitch! Sending Sakura to a brothel was stupid; had she known, she would have told the lecherous woman to hold Sakura captive and to send Syaoran a threat that Sakura would be sold to a brothel. The young man would have obeyed her; anyone watching him these days could see he was madly in love with her, and would let no harm come to her. His obsession with the girl was very useful, and would help her exact her vengeance on the Lis and the Kinomotos alike. It was clear that Syaoran wanted Sakura very, very badly, and his initial preparations for their marriage—_how sweet, AIDS/STD tests_, she thought sardonically—showed it. Sakura would quickly be pregnant; she was young and fertile, and Syaoran was young and vigorous.

And then that child would be hers. It would be a girl, she was sure—it had to be a girl.

But soon—who knew how long—Touya would calm down and realize that he needed Syaoran's help to find his sister. She could not step in at any point without giving herself away. But how long would it take the pigheaded lout to realize that? Meanwhile, where _**was**_ Sakura?

She was going to make sure both Bel Shin and Huang paid—and dearly—for screwing up her plans. For strength she looked at her shrine to her goal, concealed in the depths of her bedroom. Photographs, relics—she held a lock of hair stolen from a dead beloved, and drew a deep breath.

Now she was ready again.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Syaoran lay in the bed he and Sakura had shared, holding her nightgown to his chest, inhaling her scent. He had never known pain like this, not even in the darkest days when he serviced women and lost himself in the worst of people. Sakura's absence tore into him, and he did not know how to find her. Could he place himself at the mercy of the Yakuza to find out what Huang had done to her? His contacts had failed him so far; he had no idea where Huang was, and even the hoodlum with Huang who had taken Sakura had eluded him. It was driving him insane.

Why was he failing? It was like at every step someone threw up a barrier ever since he had found Sakura. First, he had been the problem, and now…

He screamed in agony, and threw himself out of bed to keep searching on his laptop. There had to be a clue somewhere. He needed help, and he didn't care who he had to ask it from but who would he have to ask for help?

In the back of Syaoran's mind was a nasty suspicion—one he could not accept but which he was beginning to consider. Had the woman he trusted above all betrayed him? What worth was all the power and money he'd amassed if he lost Sakura and if there was no one he could trust?

He worked furiously into the night, praying he would be able to find some clue, any way to find Sakura, and rebuild the fragile sanctuary he had found with her.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Sakura pulled awkwardly away from a stunned Shuhuaku, blushing violently and mortally embarrassed, and fumbled with the blanket, which had fallen off her and exposed her small breasts. He was blushing and turning away to give her time to cover herself. His gentleness, his sweetness—it was familiar. Was he the one who haunted her memories? That man's kiss had set her entire body on fire, and elicited a longing response, a need to share her body with him.

But Shuhuaku's kiss was sweet and gentle, like a kiss from a high school boyfriend. Unless…was he holding back?

"S…sorry," she blushed, and bowed her head, feeling like an idiot.

"No," he looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, I…"

"I kissed you out of the blue, I thought…" Sakura pressed on her temples angrily. "I wish I knew what I am, who I am!" She was willing her memory to return; how stupid was that, to not remember the most important person to her?

Shuhuaku stared at Sakura. His sister Huang never did anything without a selfish purpose, he knew. Something about this girl then…but what? What could Huang possibly have against Sakura? And why was Sakura so—responsive to him? Dare he believe she liked him that much on sight? He remembered her lips on his, her nipples hardening against his chest as they kissed, and he fought down the urge to kiss her again. But, ah, how he wanted her! And—could it be she liked him so quickly as well?

The truth would shatter him when he found out.

"Please," and he held her hand gently, "I should not have taken advantage of you."

"I wish I could remember!" Sakura angrily swiped at the tears which had formed in her eyes.

Shuhuaku gathered Sakura into his arms. "Shh. I'll help you, okay?"

"Who are you to me? If I'm a stranger, why are you helping me?" Sakura asked, desperate for answers.

Shuhuaku hesitated, unsure of what to say. Sakura misinterpreted his hesitation. _He cares about me but for some reason he can't tell me these things. Why?_

"Sleep," Shuhuaku said as he laid Sakura down gently.

"Don't go," Sakura held his hand. "I'm…afraid."

"I understand." He sat back down on the bed, and caressed her hair.

"Hold me, please," Sakura asked.

When Shuhuaku pulled Sakura into his arms and lay beside her, she closed her eyes. This felt right, his powerful arms encircling her, his even breathing in her ear. If he was truly a stranger, why did he seem so at ease when it came to holding her? Why did he comply with her every wish?

Shuhuaku loved the feel of Sakura in his arms. He was no stranger to women; he'd had his share of loves. Sakura, he could tell, was special; she was quite beautiful, for one, and that strange sweetness in her—it was impossible to resist.

But the doctor had said to let her be alone for now. He was heartily sorry for not obeying the doctor but Shuhuaku could not bear to leave Sakura alone. She was warmth incarnate; she could soothe him with her presence, and she was just so lovely. And so he held her in his arms, praying she would find solace, and feeling rewarded when her even breathing told him she had finally fallen asleep.

_I can't fall in love with you, _he told Sakura silently. _Not until I know who you are and what my sister had to do with what happened to you._

But he knew it was a fool's wish; he was already halfway hers with that one kiss, and he knew he would do anything she wanted, protect her from all harm, and care for her.

**xXxSxSxXx**

"I don't like this," Yukito whispered to Eriol as they trailed behind Touya at the Tokyo General Hospital.

"Me neither," Eriol said in a low voice, "but this is our best bet for information. Her story has so many holes, you could use it for a pasta strainer. Let's hope she betrays more of herself—and she's not smart enough to realize she's betrayed herself."

Touya glanced at them then stopped at Room 1315 and knocked. Eriol quietly slid something into Touya's front pocket, but before Touya could react, a weak, "Come in," came from inside. Propped up on pillows, Huang was the picture of a delicate maiden in distress; her hand was actually against her forehead and she wore an expression of woe. Touya barely stopped himself from raising an eyebrow. _What was with the theatrics?_

"You called for me," Touya said.

Huang looked at him. Tall, dark, and handsome…she licked her lips. Perhaps Touya Kinomoto could be Syaoran's successor in her bed? He certainly looked a lot gentler and nicer than Syaoran.

"Thank you for coming," she said in a soft voice that forced Touya to lean closer. "I…You need to know some things." Now the time for her vengeance on Syaoran was at hand…and once she revealed she knew where Sakura was, she would be a hero. Or so she thought.

"I…I'm worried about Sakura. The guy who took her—he said he did it on Syaoran's orders. He—he was going to take her—to a brothel! I trusted him and then he did that!" Huang gasped, and her large eyes began to fill with tears.

_And how did you know all this? _Touya bit his tongue to keep from asking that. _Why were you even near my sister to begin with if you were Syaoran's woman?_

In his corner, Eriol smirked at Yukito. The kidnapper who had been caught had told a different story when faced with the long list of charges he was facing. Just a little more prodding and he suspected Huang would give up the mastermind without knowing it. She'd already betrayed herself by saying she trusted the kidnapper—meaning, she had known him.

"I didn't know you and Sakura were close," Eriol said casually. Too casually; Yukito's eyes lifted to look at him.

_Oh shit_, Huang thought. _Time for some quick thinking_. "Oh, I knew who she was, and we, er, ran into each other in the store. We went out to the back because Sakura wanted to, um," Then something clicked in her mind. _I'm saved_! she thought. "She wanted to know about Syaoran because they…oh I am so sorry to say this but they were having trouble. She knows I am his lover." Warming to her story, as Touya watched her silently, she said in a soft voice, "I think Syaoran…raped…your sister. One of the guards reported that Syaoran and Sakura have been arguing since she moved in, and she was screaming for help a few days ago." She cast her eyes downwards mournfully. "I'm so sorry…"

Touya said nothing. Sakura had her cell phone, and he knew she would have called him if anything was wrong. In fact, just the other day, he had called her himself, and she was happy and cheerful as ever, chattering about wedding plans and talking affectionately about Syaoran.

So what was Huang doing, feeding him a story of Li allegedly raping his sister? As much as he detested Li, Li had been sincere when he had said Sakura was still a virgin—and what the man had betrayed in his responses was a strong desire to protect his sister. Yet Huang was the one who had revealed Li's past; many of the documents she had supplied proved to be genuine, particularly those of the takeover moves Li had made against Kinomoto industries. Something did not compute.

He did not glance at Yukito or Eriol, who both sat quietly observing everything. Yukito wore a silly smile and looked completely out of it, but Touya knew when he wore that expression, _**that**_ was when Yuki was at his most observant. And Eriol was almost supernaturally sensitive; he wanted to run the whole thing by Eriol later. Touya almost laughed when he noticed that Eriol appeared to be playing with his cellphone—with the camera lens out. Good. He would need another pair of eyes for this one.

"You do realize that Syaoran and I are lovers?" Huang said.

"Why should I believe you?" Touya tested her. "For all I know, he scorned you in favor of my sister, and you're trying to use me to get at him."

Huang smirked. "I thought you'd say that." She tossed the DVD from the package she'd left at him. "Feel free to check the date. He was already engaged to your sister when he came to me for—ahem—solace. You can see us fucking on that DVD."

Something about her did not sit right with Touya but he kept calm. "I'm not into the habit of watching porn," he sneered, "and that's what I suspect this is." It didn't make sense for Li to 'rape' Sakura if he was already getting it on the side…something else had to be at work here. But what?

"Say what you like, but can you deny the hospital records where Syaoran was treated for syphilis? Or his past as a male hooker? Your sister is barely an adult. Your businesses are struggling, sure, but do you really want to sell your sister to someone like Syaoran Li?"

"You sold yourself to him." With each passing moment Touya was beginning to wonder if he had been set up. The timing was too convenient; it was as if someone had taken all his misgivings about Syaoran Li and made the documents supporting the worst things about him appear immediately. And the syphilis charge against Li was beginning to smell like a setup—and Touya did not take kindly to being set up.

"I had no choice," Huang began to cry. "I was poor and I needed his support."

About to retort, Touya held his tongue, and instead assumed a falsely sympathetic expression. "What did the bastard do to you?" he asked.

Huang eagerly spun her story as a poor girl who was threatened with removal from a modelling agency if she did not do as Syaoran wanted. She was spurred to greater acting by the thought of using the brother of her rival to get Sakura away from Syaoran, and her tears flowed freely.

She did not see Yukito and Touya exchanging quick glances. Suddenly the prospect of getting Sakura away from Syaoran seemed too convenient—and of all things, Touya hated being used and taken for a fool—and it was clear that was what Huang was trying to do. She was covering up for herself and for someone else. He would follow this thread to wherever it led, and destroy the mastermind if he could.

"I bet he discarded you afterwards," Eriol said as he handed the sobbing Huang a tissue. "Since he now had Sakura-san in his sights, you were, well," and Eriol put on his most meltingly sympathetic face.

Huang sobbed harder at that. _These men are idiots!_ She almost laughed.

"Huang-san, you need to help us. We can't just take Sakura away from Syaoran if he has her," Eriol said. "We need to talk to someone who can tell us more about Syaoran."

This wasn't part of the plan, but Huang swelled with pride. I'll show those two old bitches that I can improvise with a plan too! "Yes, but let me arrange a meeting first. It's his aunt, Bel Shin—and she can make your hair rise with the stories she can tell about him. Syaoran's crazy, you know. He's obsessed with your sister, always has been, and when she sent that guy to get Sakura, she knew the consequences would be dire so you have to help protect Bel Shin from Syaoran," she babbled, not realizing that she had just given herself and Bel Shin away.

Touya made a subtle hand signal to Yukito, and Yukito put an arm over Huang. "Quickly then, you must arrange a meeting. You must help us get Sakura away from him!"

"I'll help you. Let me get your numbers, and I'll be in touch. I can't tell you how worried I am for your poor, innocent sister," she said, adding what she thought was a brilliant touch.

"Thank you for calling me here. You have no idea how much this means to us," Touya said, barely keeping the irony out of his voice. "And if you remember where Sakura was taken—I would be happy to make it worth your while." He kissed Huang's hand, and Huang was thrilled. But she remembered her act, and pressed her hand against her forehead.

"Yes…I am tired now…I promise to tell you everything when I remember," Huang said in a weak voice.

Touya turned and walked out the door, shame and horror beginning to crush him. He had only begun to realize his biggest mistake in trusting Huang earlier, in blaming Syaoran blindly, in not seeing past the need to act quickly and save Sakura.

Yukito patted his back, and Eriol quietly put in a phone call. After all, someone had to hold together when it was clear that the principal actors in this strange drama weren't holding together properly.

He did not reveal what he'd found out: that the thug who had taken Sakura had been removed from the jail he'd been in. Someone had bailed him out, and he was now dead.

Someone else was involved. Not just Syaoran, not just a family feud. He'd already pinpointed a member of Syaoran's family who had the most to gain from getting rid of Sakura—and her reasons for it. Eriol winced in disgust, and recovered his equinamity quickly; he needed to stay in control.

Why? Eriol turned the puzzle over in his mind. Right now the only link they had was Huang, and she had to be tricked into revealing more; she was too defensive of her position to be threatened. Yet he'd called for guards at her door; no one was to be let in without his approval—even if Huang commanded it. She would give up her secrets; he would be back later to pry them out of her.

After all, if he saved Sakura, he would earn Tomoyo in return.

**xXxSxSxXx**

The object of Eriol's desires was currently shaking hard, stuffing her knuckles into her mouth to keep from screaming at what she had discovered. A simple search had turned into a nightmare for her, and she didn't know if she, or Sakura, or Syaoran or Touya were safe. The past—so much depended on the past and what she had known of it and what she had discovered showed her the depths of obsession, of love turned into hate and hate turned into love.

She quickly left the place where she had made the horrid discovery, and made sure she had left no trace of her presence there.

_Lies upon betrayals upon concealments and lies. Poor Sakura was an innocent caught up in all this—and she was the one who is suffering the most. _

Sakura. She had found out from Eriol that Sakura was missing—and Tomoyo did not want to think of the rest of the story. Who had her? It was only to her that Eriol had confided the rest of the story.

With what Tomoyo knew, she wished she had the courage to find out the rest—but she did not know how to go about it. She ran for her car, not trusting any of her bodyguards or the household staff. She needed someone who could think rationally, who could sort out what she had discovered and recorded with her trusty digicam. She felt it was the key to saving Sakura somehow.

She needed Eriol, and now all she had to do was find him.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Touya stood outside the Li Tower, fidgeting. Yukito patted his arm, and Eriol gave him a bracing look.

"I'll go in first. I've known him longest," Eriol said.

"No," Touya said, clearing his throat. "This was the product of my stupidity, so I'll go in first." Nothing else mattered but his sister!

"Stop blaming yourself," Yukito said gently. "Focus on what needs to be done. From what you say he really does care about her, and will likely overcome his anger to work with you to get Sakura back."

All three were surprised though when Syaoran himself appeared at the entrance to the tower, unaccompanied by bodyguards or assistants. He looked like hell; his hair was a mess, his eyes were red-rimmed, and he had a grim set to his jaw. Staring without malice at the three, he said quietly, "Come into my office. I saw you three on the security cameras. I knew you'd come."

They followed him into a private elevator, which quietly but quickly took them to Syaoran's penthouse office. Once there, his efficient assistants laid a small spread of meats, cheeses, sashimi, and breads out, along with wine, sake, and chilled Evian, then vanished.

Papers, photos of Sakura, police reports, and news feeds were all over Syaoran's office, betraying just how desperately he'd been working to try and find Sakura over the past few days. Eriol's eye lingered on one item, and he looked troubled as he glanced at Syaoran. He was about to speak when Syaoran glanced at him and shook his head.

"What did she last say to you?" Syaoran addressed Touya, without preamble.

Touya swallowed, and bowed his head. "Only that she wanted to meet me at the shop. She ran into Huang there."

Yukito and Eriol looked at each other. Clearly Touya knew he was wrong about both Li and Sakura, and was feeling repentant about his bad judgment regarding Huang—for focusing on his hate and anger instead of on getting Sakura back. Hence his submissiveness to Syaoran.

"You think cooperating with me now is going to be enough to erase your total lack of concern for Sakura's safety last time?" Syaoran asked in a flat, hollow voice.

"No." Touya didn't even bother to explain himself; nothing he said would make it better anyway.

"If we're going to work together to get Sakura back then you have to be focused on her wellbeing and that alone," Syaoran said through gritted teeth. "We can settle the fuckup between your family and mine, our companies later."

"You can bet on that," Touya answered through equally gritted teeth.

"Unlike you, I can focus," Syaoran said in a low voice.

"And what is your focus?" Touya asked, his eyes meeting Syaoran's in a heated glare.

"Sakura," he replied without hesitation. "I love her."

Touya gasped. "You lie," he hissed. You two were only together for a little over a week! That is total bullshit!"

Syaoran simply stared at him, then said, "You forget who was so focused on revenge, he forgot his sister was in the hands of an insane woman and…" he suddenly crashed his fist on the table, "Do you even have any idea what Huang is capable of doing to Sakura?" he screamed.

"You're the one who fucked Huang on the side!" Touya yelled back, his hands balling into fists. "You failed to keep Huang away from Sakura! You didn't warn Sakura about that bitch!"

"You want to make it a blame game again?" Syaoran said in a low, deadly voice. "Time is ticking and who knows where Sakura is and what has happened to her. If you want, write everything here," and he threw papers and a pen in Touya's face. "I'll go look for her though, with or without you!"

Touya shut up, and then offered the story of his visit to Huang. Syaoran listened carefully.

"Who told Huang Sakura would be there?" Syaoran frowned. "Only she and I were talking…and you, and the guards whom she told…"

"Do you trust those guards?" Eriol said suddenly.

"I do," Syaoran said slowly, "but after all that's happened…I don't know."

"Did you hand-pick them?" Eriol asked urgently.

"My aunt Bel Shin did." In response to Eriol's raised eyebrow, he said, "She raised me when my parents died," and Syaoran aimed a tiny glare at Touya.

"Do you trust her?" Touya asked.

"With my life, yes," Syaoran said. Only someone who knew him well would have noticed his slight hesitation—Eriol had tapped into his nagging fears about Bel Shin.

"You can't leave any stone unturned," Eriol said.

"She wouldn't!" Syaoran said hotly.

"If I'm wrong, you will have my abject apologies," Eriol said. "You know I do nothing idly. But if I'm right…" he let his voice trail off. "How important is finding Sakura to you?"

"Everything," Syaoran said without hesitation. "But it's been two days. No ransom demand. Nothing."

"Perhaps it wasn't a kidnapping per se," Eriol said quietly. "You see, we got to interview Huang at the hospital. She called Touya and begged him for help. We also retrieved someone very interesting in an alley near the red light district. So I took a leaf out of Huang's book and filmed them without their knowledge," Eriol said, not minding Syaoran's small flinch at the mention of filming. He held up a small disc, and Syaoran wordlessly took it, inserting it into a wall panel. The giant LCD TV in his office smoothly lit up, and Syaoran watched Huang lie herself into a hole—and incriminate Bel Shin in the process.

The lies pouring from Huang were easy to see. Syaoran bit his lip. How could he have even thought this woman was worthy of his attention?

Then an unfamiliar man came on the screen, in a holding cell at a police station. His hair was matted with blood, and he cursed Huang for "not lett'n me have th' rich virgin. Was gonna fuck 'er, see? Was s'posd to be my payment. I only got t' bite her tits and finger her a bit."

A pause as someone asked him her name.

"Huang said she w's named Sakura or sumthin' like that. Yeah. Virgin pussy. Huang promised I c'd fuck 'er then she hit me on th' head. No, hell no I never touch'd Huang!"

Another pause, during which the man turned pale.

"Jail? I dun' care, sure, yeah, throw me inta' jail…Not jail? What…No…You can't! Don't turn me over to my boss; I failed to deliver th' Sakura girl to the brothel! I dunno where she is! Ask Bel Shin! She w's the one who said I c'd have the girl before I brought her to the brothel—said I c'd fuck 'er 'til she bled."

Syaoran was pale with anger. "He's got to be lying," he whispered.

"We'll never know—because he's dead." Eriol finally revealed his knowledge. "We don't know who bailed him out but he was found dead this morning after he made bail last night."

Clenching his fists to stay in control, Syaoran took a deep breath.

"Did he—did he hurt Sakura?"

"Only Huang knows. I set guards at the hospital for her. Whoever killed the kidnapper is sure to go after Huang next; even if Huang doesn't know it, she's the key to this."

"Shit." Syaoran cursed; protect that bitch?

"Why don't you ask your aunt? Make it look like Huang betrayed her," Eriol said softly.

"Aunt Bel Shin would NEVER do that!" Syaoran screamed. He found himself pinned to the wall by Touya.

"Either you find out or I will kill your aunt myself. I take the crook's word for it, and I want my sister back. Choose. Who's more important to you: Bel Shin or Sakura?"

"Touche," Syaoran muttered.

"Gentlemen," Yukito interrupted. "I think that the point is to get Sakura back safe and sound, and the key is Huang and Syaoran's aunt. There was clearly a plan that fell apart. So let's see which of the two mice will take the bait. Eriol, tell them what you planned."

"Syaoran, we've got to get Huang and Bel Shin to betray each other. And I think I know how. To Bel Shin, I suggest you tell her you intend to marry Huang, and if she asks what happened to Sakura, you can say you sent her back to her family. Huang is in the hospital and out of reach; I'll make sure she stays incommunicado. To Huang, I suspect she has some knowledge of where Sakura is, so I suggest Touya offer the withdrawal of Sakura's engagement to you in exchange for information. It all sounds easy but it isn't, so we have to plan this carefully. Time is of the essence," Eriol said.

Syaoran nodded, and the four young men put their heads together to come up with a plan.

**xXxSxSxXx**

At the doctor's office for a follow-on checkup, Shuhuaku watched as the doctor examined Sakura. She was so sweet, so beautiful—he was almost afraid to learn who she was because she might belong to someone else.

_I want her_, Shuhuaku thought. Over the past week—seven sweet days of her presence, of her sleeping in his arms trustingly, though they did not kiss again—he realized he had given his heart to her so easily. He shook his head ruefully as Sakura answered the doctor's questions. How was he so stupid as to fall for a girl who was practically a stranger to him?

_No_, his heart said otherwise; in so short a time she had bewitched him with her sweetness and innocence, without even meaning to. Shuhuaku wanted to bang his head, knock some sense into himself—but it was too late. And he hated himself for not wanting to find out who she was. He wanted her to be his Sakura, selfishly.

"The drug used on you will take some time to clear your system, unlike the normal date rape drug. Whoever used it on you clearly did not expect you to be out of their control," Doctor Toha said to Sakura upon analyzing the results of Sakura's blood test.

"What about my memories?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"Please, you should not force the issue. The more you force it, the worse it will be for you," Doctor Toha said kindly. "Pleasant memories tend to return first, but be ready for the bad memories to come, maybe, a week or so from now."

"As long as I remember, I'm fine," Sakura insisted.

"Now I need a urine sample from you," said Dr. Toha, handing her a specimen cup. "While you're gone, may I speak to you, Mr Shuhuaku?"

Shuhuaku nodded, and as Sakura passed him by, he touched her shoulder gently. "Will you be all right?"

"Yeah." Sakura smiled up at him affectionately, then turned towards the bathroom.

Without preamble, as soon as he judged Sakura was out of earshot, Dr. Toha asked, "Has she been forcing the issue of her memories?"

"Yes. She can be quite stubborn," Shuhuaku said with a small smile. "But I try to keep her in bed, resting. It's hard, since she dislikes being 'useless,' as she terms it."

"Your affections for her are quite obvious," Dr. Toha warned.

"I can't help it," Shuhuaku said. "I…I think I lo…"

"Stop it," Dr. Toha interrupted. "For her sake, rein in your feelings for her! Now I don't blame you. She is a lovely girl. But—you should know something," Dr. Toha warned.

In the bathroom, Sakura realized the cup she had was the wrong one; there was no lid to it. She went back quickly to the doctor's office and then the hushed voices made her stop and listen.

"Do _**not**_ force her memories back. Whatever you two were to each other, you should not act like it. Leave her alone to figure it out. Say nothing about her family, her past…" the doctor said.

Shuhuaku shook his head regretfully—not that Sakura could see it. "I…I won't force the issue," he said softly. "I couldn't force her into anything she does not want anyway. But the way she acts with me…"

"…is not something you should respond to!" the doctor said sternly. "Do not influence her!"

"…I won't," Shuhuaku said reluctantly.

_He is the one I love. I just know it! _Sakura thought. _Why else would he be so gentle and caring? Why else is he fighting what he feels for me? I would not be with him if we had no relationship!_

She shifted, making some noise, and the talk inside ceased quickly. When Shuhuaku and the doctor looked at her, she said, "Er, I need another cup; I think this is the wrong one."

Dr. Toha examined the cup, and rubbed his eyes. "My apologies. Let me fetch you the correct cup from my supply cabinet. Please wait here."

When he left the consulting room, Sakura leaned over and kissed Shuhuaku's cheek. When he started in surprise, she smiled and said, "I trust you."

"I…" Shuhuaku began to blush. "Er, thank you." He clasped Sakura's hand in his own, larger one, feeling warmth spreading from where they touched.

"Let's make some ramen when we get back?" Sakura suggested.

"Sure," Shuhuaku smiled. _Amazing how she trusts me even when she does not really know me_, he thought gratefully. _She's never even asked me for her full name and family details—not that I could tell her._

And before he could stop it, he'd kissed her back very gently, his lips touching hers lightly but tenderly.

Sakura smiled. _I knew it. He is my beloved!_ The hazy memories fit his description; her imagining brown eyes in him was all wrong, just a quirk of her memory, something the doctor had mentioned earlier when he warned her about sorting through real and false memories. "The real memories come back in this order: good memories first, bad memories next, the ones you are suppressing," the doctor had told her.

She had no idea how terrible it would be for her and Syaoran once she discovered how oh so wrong she was.

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Notes: xCrazyKindOvWeird**, Indeed re the green eyes, and if you've ever seen Code Geass, which a fellow writer told me about, you'll see who Shuhuaku was based on. Re Eriol and Yukito, I'm just keeping them in character. Both tend to check facts and think things through first. Syaoran wasn't really controlled in the scene with Touya; he pushed things aside because he so wanted to find Sakura. Yes, the tape was edited--and that's going to be crucial later on. Thanks for the review!

**halliwells**, Exactly, re Touya! Thank you for seeing that it is Syaoran who is more concerned about Sakura now--which I believe says something about the depth of his feelings for her. Sorry I had to hide it from you, but Touya is seeing the light; I did hint at it in Eriol's actions in the previous chapter though. Poor Sakura, unfortunately, is going to go through so much more but for a reason--and a good one, I promise. Keep focused on what you said: why do the innocent have to suffer? Syaoran is going to have to ask himself that VERY soon. Also, several characters will have to prove themselves, and soon. Correct-Touya can't just go, "OMG what have I done?" Re Huang, I've based Huang on real life case studies we did in college and in my work at a counseling center--everything she's done may seem without rhyme or reason but to women who have been scorned, everything makes sense. I would love to share the case studies but the files are confidential. I've been doing my research though, don't worry! Yes, everyone plays a part--shh, please don't call attention to Tomoyo right now!

To **Sixteen Candl3s**, I have to thank you again, now that I can finally log in. Thank you for noticing how I worked on Huang. As you can see in my note to halliwells above, I used the files and behavior of real life women to create her. Often women like her are sorry but only AFTER they've wrought the worst kind of havoc, ever. And as for Syaoran, EEEP yes. Law school? God I spent one semester in it and gave up, utterly. So I perfectly understand where you're coming from. I deleted some of the development for that scene, hence Syaoran seems to come to the conclusion too fast. My bad! Re torturing Syaoran, good lord you sound like my teammates, who have the poor guy on the rack in their fics as well (says she who doesn't? LOL!) Truly, Syaoran does take on a life of his own when written. I based his initial ass-like behavior on his own behavior in the anime (in the manga he's a bit nicer) where he's utterly rude and arrogant at first. He's always seemed to me to be brittle though, which is why when Sakura gets past her fear of him, he cracks. Plus, there's his horrid past to deal with. Re Touya- By all means. I won't mind if he comes back in pieces XD

To winterkaguya, Shuhuaku is Huang's brother. And I think you know now how he feels about Sakura, hehe. A chemist-doctor I talked to helped me come up with the effects of the drug on Sakura, and what I can tell you is that memories never come back the right way and at the right time. Thanks for seeing what the school part meant to the total story. To chainedheart999, LOL! You bishounen lover you--just don't ask me for yaoi, I have no idea how to write that! Kidding aside, yes, correct, it would have been smarter to turn Sakura over to Touya--so can you figure out why she did that? (Hint: she's not thinking straight) So care to guess who the woman is? To mimichan88, it had to be brutal. I'm afraid Sakura is going to be in for more pain--and so is Syaoran, but for a purpose. To butterfly. KISSU, I suppose for this chapter and the next, you will smack me, yes? To Twilight Kisses, I will apologize in advance because you will get your lemon but not in the way you want next chapter. Promise not to kill me and I'll update quickly! To Landoflala, He will come to the rescue, but not soon. They have to figure out where she is first, and since Shuhuaku did not obey his sister...lalala... To pink-strawberries, here you go, sorry for the delay! To Daphne Lacrymosa, it was the drug--and it was modified. To darkryubaby, Let me know what comes next then. To Saki-Hime, Not answering that, sorry--cause the mess gets worse later. To shika hiiragizawa, Not much as they're a background story. And yes, Sakura's memories are muddled--the misunderstandings here will increase. To DineyBlue, I smiled when I read what you wrote--I feel you noticed and can predict more than you're telling, haha. To pApAw, Yes, indeed, Shuhuaky is going to be a problem. YES! Touya and Syaoran are not going to be okay--but they will have to be, heh heh. To Moons-Chan, my apologies, and as you can see I edited it to put in a warning. But there will be no more of that from now on. To Unlove You, Ooh, checked the singer out, thanks for the recommendation. And yes, she's crazy and is starting to unravel. To Shingami 42-42-564, I looked at your stories. Are you going to continue them? I enjoyed them but could not log in to review. To Wintereise, Don't worry, this is an SxS story, heh heh. To Skei-Fyr, I am so sorry about that! I put in a warning now. Hm. Will you kill me if something else happens? Not rape, though--no more of that. To HappyBlossom, Yes, indeed, focus on Touya! But see what happens in this chapter? Sakura is slowly making a huge mistake, heh heh. By all means rant, LOL. To petiteTRINH, indeed she is in for it from several people, LOL. To sakori210, Um, more cliff here? And...I can't promise anything...heh heh. To kimmygoldenangel, here you go, and I love your reaction! To sakurahime87, I can assure you he's not a bastard, LOL. Uh oh, Sakura is making a big big mistake here... To xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Syaoran, as you can see, is dying to save her--almost literally. To mitsuko310, Ehh, thanks! I hope you won't lynch me when a few more twists come out. To midnight blue08, Thug was meant to be disgusting, so it's OK. Bel Shin does not know she is working for someone, being manipulated. Here's a hint: If you think Huang is nuts, wait till you find out who is behind the scenes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blossom in a Gilded Cage Chapter 10: Punishment for the Innocent Part One, A False Summer**

**Author:** swallowingtears

**Disclaimer:** No profit is being made off this fanfiction. No challenge is intended towards CLAMP, the rightful owners of the characters here save for Huang and Shuhuaku.

**Warnings:** Very mature content, including adult situations and violence. Sakura and Syaoran can be slightly OOC here.

**Thank you to my teammates, butterfly. KISSU and YamiNoTomoyo, for helping me with this fic. Check out their stories!**

**Dedicated to halliwells for always patiently picking through the story and being both helpful and honest.**

**xXxSxSxXx**

_(Two weeks after Sakura's disappearance)_

Huang could not understand why Shuhuaku had not contacted her since she had left Sakura with him. It had been over a week, yet no word from Taiwan came to her. She smirked when she remembered him. Her half brother (_they had different fathers, and Shuhuaku's father Kang Qi had claimed him, unlike hers, so she bore her mother's surname, Tai_) had refused her insistence on sexual relations between them steadfastly, and it annoyed her no end. But he was useful—and there were other fish in the sea.

She was enjoying the attentions of Yukito Tsukishiro, Touya Kinomoto, and Eriol Hiiragizawa. She likened them to a buffet: who would be the tastiest in bed? Yukito Tsukishiro she knew little of, but she intended to find out more: he had the air of old money and breeding about him, and she liked variety in her conquests. Touya Kinomoto was an enigma, a sexy mass of muscle whom she wanted to seduce completely. Eriol Hiiragizawa was enigmatic but quite handsome; those eyes, Huang fantasized about seeing his eyes in bed. He was the wealthiest of the three, his fortune almost matching Syaoran's, but he seemed—shy around Huang. But speak of the devil, there he was in her doorway.

"May I come in?" Eriol Hiiragizawa came in with a tray of Royce chocolates; Huang gasped in pleasure—they were her favorites.

"How did you know?" She reached out for them greedily.

Putting on a carefully shy smile, Eriol handed them over. "I find you fascinating—so I paid attention to what you like." he said, as he adjusted his cellphone in his breast pocket to continue recording the conversation. His words were calculated to be as close to the truth as possible—they were the best way to elicit even more truth. And right now he was learning so much about Huang than he wanted to.

His words had the effect he wanted; Huang's eyes lit up. _Bingo!_ she exulted. Hiiragizawa's shyness meant he desired her. How easy was it to seduce the man?

"I think you're very sweet," Huang said, touching Eriol's chin the way she knew men liked to be touched. Eriol repressed his disgust and pretended to close his eyes in pleasure.

_Syaoran had volunteered to try and be the one to get answers out of Huang, but Eriol had stopped him, saying, "Beating her up will shut her up. She likes to be admired, to think she has men under her control."_

"_Then who…" Yukito began, then smiled at Eriol._

"_Yes. Me." He grimaced. "She does not know me, and coming from you, Yukito, she might be suspicious."_

"_You have my condolences," Touya said, then he glanced at Syaoran._

"_She was a mistake, alright?" Syaoran snarled, correctly interpreting his look._

Huang smiled; Eriol could not help but think she was like a beautiful snake. But now that she was off-guard—he could read in her expression that she was gloating about what she thought was her successful seduction of him—he decided to prod her about Sakura. Gloating made people overconfident—and more likely to spill important information.

"I'm so worried about Sakura-chan," Eriol said. "She's like a sister to me. She's been missing so long," he sighed, "I despair about the chances of finding her. And you're the only one-no, I could not impose." He turned away, both for the effect of sorrow and to hide the expression of disgust he knew he was making.

Quickly scenting what she thought was a rival, Huang asked, "Were you dating her?"

Eriol rolled his eyes before turning back to Huang. "No. She cannot compare to you," he said truthfully. After all, Sakura was sweetness, loveliness, and light; Huang was corrupt seduction, selfishness and greed under a beautiful façade which he was sure would show its true nature in a few years.

Huang's smile was nasty and she didn't conceal her gloating. "Oh, Hiiragizawa—can I call you Eriol?"

_Certainly not_—Eriol bit the response off and replaced it with a charming, "Of course a woman as attractive as you may do so."

Eager to win the rich young man over, Huang rubbed her temples. "I think I'm beginning to remember where Sakura might be."

Eriol kept his face carefully eager. This development showed up all of Huang's lies—although it did show that Huang believed Sakura was probably safe where she was. For how else would Huang be able to say she 'remembered' where Sakura was if she did not have a hand in the disappearance to begin with?

"Please, do not strain yourself," Eriol formed an eager yet compassionate expression on his face, one calculated to elicit an eagerness to please in Huang. "You shall tell me when you remember."

"I will. Only you," Huang said in a low, seductive voice. "Because you never looked down on me."

"Thank you for your trust," Eriol said as he pretended to shyly hold one of her hands prior to forcing himself to kiss it. He excused himself; a man could only act devoted to Huang for so long. Once outside the door, he took out his handkerchief and wiped his mouth. What the devil had Syaoran seen in that woman? Huang was a monumental mistake on Syaoran's part—but Eriol decided Syaoran already knew that.

The moment Eriol was gone, Huang's thoughts turned to her brother. Now Sakura was a commodity; if she turned the girl over to Eriol, she would earn Eriol's trust. Visions of becoming Mrs. Hiiragizawa floated through her head; she thought he was so infatuated with her, she could easily cuckold him on the side. Yes, Eriol was a better choice than that stupid bastard Syaoran. But she needed to "trace" Sakura in order to win Eriol over.

But it had been over a week now; she had malingered in the hospital for quite some time already, charming the doctors into believing she was too weak and frail to leave. Yukito Tsukishiro had been her ally in this, informing him that he, Touya and Eriol had set guards to "keep her safe from the threat of reprisal from Sakura's kidnappers." He had shouldered her hospital expenses when her insurance ran out, and the three of them had even had a security agency check her hospital room for booby traps and cameras. _How sweet_, she chuckled. _They value me that much!_ She was flattered, and planned to repay each one of them the best way she knew how—in bed.

It never occurred to her that they had planted cameras and listening devices in her room and were lulling her into a false sense of security.

Tsukishiro was a potential lover, she thought, and she wanted to give them a sign of good faith. Sakura would be that price—and, given that the drug Sakura had been dosed with in large quantities tended to screw up memories, she could convince Sakura she was her best friend. Now if only she did know exactly where the girl was…

Why was Shuhuaku silent? She dialed his Taiwan apartment on her cellphone and got only his answering machine. His cellphone was on, though it routed to voice mail before he answered on her third try.

"Where the fuck are you?" she snapped.

"Like you care," Shuhuaku spat back. Huang started; since when had Shuhuaku been rude to her? "Why did you send Sakura to me? What do you really know about her molestation?"

_He's angry_, Huang realized. "Get rid of her—send her back to Tokyo and direct her to Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Who?"

"The son of the owner of Hiiragizawa Industries, you idiot," Huang said. "I need you to send her back here. Don't book her on a big airline; get a budget airline where you can fake her name. It has to look like she was in Japan all the while."

"Just like that…" Shuhuaku murmured.

"Yes, just like that—what part don't you get, you retard?"

There was a short silence, then, "No."

"…What?"

"No. Never," Shuhuaku had never refused his sister before but now…_Who was Hiiragizawa? Someone who was buying Sakura from Huang? Someone who would hurt her?_ No way in hell was he going to let it happen! _I will protect her! _he thought fiercely.

"You fucktard! God damn you to the deepest pits of hell!" Huang cursed. "I need her sent back to Japan, you fucking asshole! How dare you disobey me? I have to secure my future, don't you understand?"

"She is a person, not a bargaining chip," Shuhuaku said.

Huang swore in Chinese, an insult that had to do with useless turtle eggs, then remembered Shuhuaku's weakness. _Oh fuck no_, she moaned mentally. "You fell for her! I should have known! You're such a sentimental fucking sap when it comes to women—I should have let that thug take her to the brothel instead if you were gonna wind up fucking her anyway!" she screamed.

The effect on Shuhuaku was electric. "So you _were_ involved in her near-rape," he said in a low voice. "You…you disgust me. I would never take her against her will—unlike you." Huang almost winced; she'd never heard such hate in his voice, ever. "And I'm never going to let you or that Hiiragizawa man ever come near her in my life. You're selling her to him, aren't you?"

Her voice frantic, Huang screamed, "No! You don't understand! She has to come back to Japan…"

"I will never listen to you ever again," Shuhuaku cut across her. "You are a queen of lies, and you probably sent Sakura here to get her away from someone you wanted to seduce. Now you want to sell her to the highest bidder?" He paused, then, "Goodbye, and this is the last time I will call you sister, because you…you are a monster to me."

"That's not it, listen to me! Hiiragizawa is…hello? Hello? HELLO!?" Huang stared at her cellphone. She dialed again and again—but he'd turned it off.

Shuhuaku had defied her, for the first time in his life.

All because of Sakura Kinomoto.

"I should have left that little bitch with that thug! I should have let her get raped, and then sent her to the brothel!" Huang stomped as she screamed; she was wild with anger; she threw her food tray across the room, her cellphone on the floor. _Sakura was the cause of all this!_ And now—Sakura had somehow taken her brother's heart, just as she had taken Syaoran's. Hate flooded through Huang; the thought that she was to blame never ran through her thoughts. She regretted helping Sakura now, and now that Shuhuaku had decided to protect Sakura…

Wait.

There was her way out. Shuhuaku would not be able to resist Sakura. If she betrayed him to Eriol, Huang believed he would track Shuhuaku down and Sakura along with him. Her handsome brother would find it easy to seduce Sakura, and once that was discovered—Syaoran did not accept betrayal easily, that she knew.

Especially since Shuhuaku could have passed for Syaoran's brother.

She would point to Shuhuaku as the mastermind, sell him into jail in exchange for her revenge and freedom. Syaoran would never accept Sakura once he knew she had been in another man's arms—and that would be the end of them. Perfect.

It never occurred to Huang that she also needed to protect herself from Bel Shin and the other woman who had been plotting against Syaoran.

**xXxSxSxXx**

"That…bitch…" Tomoyo said slowly, angered beyond her own limits. She and Eriol were reviewing the tapes of what had happened in Huang's room, and her conversation with someone on her cellphone. "She knows where Sakura is, and she won't tell us!"

"She wants me," Eriol said flatly.

Tomoyo simply shook in rage, and Eriol touched her shoulder gently to calm her down.

Eriol and Tomoyo had met up near Huang's hospital room, and had positioned themselves to watch her door in case anyone came near to threaten her. Working quickly, they reviewed Huang's cellphone records, which Tomoyo had gotten a computer-savvy friend, Naoko Yanisagawa, to hack into once Eriol gave her the number. From Syaoran they knew that Huang had a brother; from Huang's cellphone records, they found he had been in Tokyo at the time of Sakura's disappearance, and they were working on finding him as his phone was no longer active. The last call—they were working on tracing the cell site locations for each call, and that would take time.

Tomoyo was searching for the young man, while Eriol was interviewing the hospital's biochemists who had analyzed Huang's blood to find out the effects of drug which had been in Huang's system when she had been brought to the hospital. Huang had said the same drug used on Sakura was used on her; the van registered to the thug who had almost raped Sakura had yielded traces of Sakura's hair and the drug itself. But Eriol suspected Huang had used the drug herself to make her look like a victim.

Horror spread across his handsome features when he discovered how it killed initiative and distorted memories. He quickly shared the information with Tomoyo.

"Oh no," Tomoyo moaned. "Sakura—can someone 'rewire' her memories?

"Possibly," Eriol said, "depending on how much of the drug she was given and who she is with. Ideally she should be with family and friends because she may be so scared, she'll form an attachment to whoever has her. And…" he swallowed nervously as he adjusted his glasses, "she is vulnerable to anyone who wishes to ensnare her in their affections."

Quickly comprehending, Tomoyo paled. "You mean she might fall for the wrong person given her cloudy mental state?"

Eriol nodded.

"I hate that Huang woman and everyone working with her—that Bel Shin," Tomoyo said, her voice flat.

"And now that we might know who their third ally is," Eriol said quietly, watching her expression carefully, "how do you feel?"

Tomoyo took a deep, shaky breath. "I don't know," she said honestly. "But I know I'm safe now. With you."

Eriol took her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I do not make promises lightly. I protect what's mine."

"I am," she said softly.

"You are, beautiful one," Eriol reassured her. "Imagine my disgust when I had to pretend to like Huang to get the information out of her." He leaned over to kiss Tomoyo's lips. "Not when I have you."

Tomoyo smiled as Eriol touched the engagement ring on her left hand. Had it only been a day since they had made that arrangement?

_Tomoyo had found Eriol in his office; wordlessly she had thrown herself into his arms to beg for his help. She had cried for a long time in his arms, unburdening herself of what she had seen and witnessed. Eriol had caressed her long curling black hair, savoring her closeness. If Syaoran had fallen for Sakura six years ago, Tomoyo had been his obsession for years; it had broken up his first marriage to Kaho Mizuki when Eriol had begun to take notice of the girl, whom he had seen at a voice recital when she was sixteen. _

_And so when she had come to his office to beg for his help, he was surprised; he hadn't expected her to go to him, but to Syaoran or Touya. He'd formally introduced himself to her only recently, though he had watched her for years._

"_I know I don't have anything to pay you with," Tomoyo said through her tears, "but I beg you for your protection."_

"_Your mother isn't going to be amused to see you under my protection," Eriol said._

"_Not if…" Tomoyo drew a deep breath, then, "…if I'm your wife."_

_He started, and Tomoyo misinterpreted his reaction. "Please! I'll do anything. I can work at your office, any position, I can be very useful…I…"_

"_I don't believe in false marriages," Eriol said in a hard voice._

"_I will give myself to you," Tomoyo whispered, blushing hard. "I'm not ugly, I can sing well, and I promise to be a perfect wife to you. And…I'm still a…a virgin…" she played her trump card, or so she thought. It didn't hurt that she found Eriol highly attractive to begin with._

"_Don't sell yourself to me," Eriol said harshly. Tomoyo backed off, and was about to turn to leave when she was pinned against the wall. "How dare you tempt me with what I want?"_

"_Wh…what?"_

"_You! I have always wanted you! And for you to come here, begging for my protection, begging me to marry you…" Eriol rasped. "Do you even know what you're doing? You could be exchanging one evil for another!" Because he had figured out what she was running from._

"_Why else would I offer myself to you?" Tomoyo almost screamed. _

"_You want me?" Disbelieving._

"_Ever since we met. Let me warn you of one thing: I'm not going to let you go," Eriol warned. "If I marry you…"_

"_Keep me safe. Help me save Sakura. Please!"_

"_You may regret this."_

"_I know I won't," Tomoyo said._

"_Then," Eriol's face was now dangerously close to hers, "show me."_

_Tomoyo never hesitated before closing the gap between their lips, and Eriol quickly claimed her. That night, she was in his bed, being shown what pleasure existed between a man and a woman. Eriol was a passionate lover, insistent on giving her the pinnacle of joy, showing her how her body could be an instrument of pleasure for them both. He was her first, and she realized how sensual she was thanks to him. _

_The next morning, he had procured their engagement ring and their marriage license. He certainly moved fast—and she didn't mind. If it meant her nights would be as pleasurable as that first night…then let him claim her!_

"Aha!" Tomoyo pointed at her laptop screen. "She has one relative, a half-brother in Taiwan named Shuhuaku Qi. Looks like his father acknowledged him, but not her."

"Somehow not surprised," Eriol mused

But when his photograph appeared on the screen, Eriol was unable to stop a gasp. Tomoyo understood, once she looked closer; he'd explained the effects of the drug, and if Sakura was with Shuhuaku, who knew what confusion would result given how closely Shuhuaku resembled Syaoran?

"We have got to find her immediately," Tomoyo went pale.

Eriol was already on his cellphone, calling up Touya Kinomoto. There was no avoiding it; their plan would have to be moved up very, very quickly.

How on earth were they going to tell Syaoran about this?

And it had been almost two weeks now. What could have happened to Sakura by now—especially if she were in the custody of someone who looked just like Syaoran?

**xXxSxSxXx**

Syaoran was slowly realizing the depths of his aunt's betrayal with every bit of information he uncovered. Now that he knew which way to search, thanks to Eriol, he was discovering things—including the possibility that Bel Shin had a direct hand in the ruining of his family, not the Kinomotos. Theirs was, at best, collateral damage to his family. The betrayal, it was now clear, had partly come from within.

And so he sat in his aunt's living room, praying he would not betray his emotions to her. As a teen, he'd been criticized for having a transparent face; as he'd gotten older, he'd worked around it, learning how to make faces that were unreadable.

But this was Bel Shin, who knew him inside and out. And who possibly was the worst betrayer of them all.

She served him tea, and he was amazed at how charming and lovely she could be despite her age. But now he was watching her with new eyes, seeing with a different perspective. She talked down to him, like he was an idiot, while seeming to be motherly and kind.

Perhaps she was right, Syaoran thought. I was an idiot, a puppet who danced to her strings. He gave her the false information he had been coached by his new allies to bait her with.

"I seek your advice," he began respectfully. "You remember Huang Tai, the model?"

Bel Shin stiffened slightly. "What of her?"

Syaoran put on a blissful expression. "I've chosen to marry her."

"What?" The perfect façade cracked, and Bel Shin's anger came through. "You choose a lowborn woman for your bride?"

"She pleases me in bed," Syaoran smirked; how easy was it for him to fall back into his false faces? "Much better than Sakura Kinomoto."

No denying Bel Shin's interest. "Who is this Sakura you speak of?"

_Liar_, Syaoran thought. "I thought I'd need a little virgin to further my standing socially. But Huang is lovelier, and better in bed. Only thing is, I need your help to get rid of Kinomoto." How he hated saying those terrible words! But if it helped him get back Sakura—he would say anything. And if Bel Shin knew Sakura was with him—or worse, had been with him and was now gone—there was the undeniable proof of her treachery.

"You're trying to get rid of Kinomoto?" Bel Shin tried to keep her face straight—what was going on? Didn't Huang lure the girl away from Syaoran?

Syaoran watched her face, and the truth dawned on him—his aunt, his mother, the woman he trusted beyond all others—had had a hand in Sakura's disappearance. He wanted to kill her; his hand tightened in his pockets, but he willed himself to regain control.

"Dumb girl—the one her brother practically forced on me—won't let go," Syaoran baited. "I want her out of the picture so I can marry Huang. But Auntie, I know you dislike Huang. Why is this so?"

_What?_ Bel Shin stared at Syaoran, who was telling the truth, in her estimation. She knew Sakura had escaped somehow, and her thug had been killed…What was going on? Had her other ally betrayed her? Had Sakura been planted? And how had Huang managed to ensnare a once-reluctant Syaoran?

She misinterpreted the cold look in Syaoran's eyes with dismay. _He truly desires Huang! No! She betrayed me to get him!_

Everything pointed to Huang shifting alliances to their third ally. Who had promised to take Huang out of the picture, leaving Syaoran to Bel Shin. And now Syaoran was marrying Huang? She was ready to kill the other woman—by betraying her to Syaoran in turn.

"She's…no, I cannot speak ill of your bride," Bel Shin began, knowing Syaoran would take her words seriously.

"I always trusted you, Auntie. Speak freely," Syaoran encouraged her, and she never noticed his use of past tense.

_The truth is a weapon,_ Bel Shin thought, _if you apply it judiciously._ "I heard differently about you and Sakura," she said. "You were in love with her."

Syaoran, anticipating this, said, "I was." _Yet earlier she was asking me who Sakura was. How clumsy! Her hate has made her stupid._

Bel Shin nodded; it computed so far. "Forgive me, Syaoran, but I have been investigating Huang because you seemed—affectionate of her. She was jealous when you took up with Sakura, and…she tracked your past and gave proof of it to Touya Kinomoto. Including a video of the two of you making love. And…" Bel Shin paused for effect, "I'm sorry, Syaoran. I do not wish to drive a wedge between you two." She had misinterpreted Syaoran's emotional reactions—clenching of fists and jaw, paling of face, darkening of eyes—as anger over her revelations regarding Huang. She never thought that it meant Syaoran was finally tearing the veils of trust that blinded him to Bel Shin. Her lies were finally unraveling, and it was rending Syaoran's faith in people into nothingness. Trust was a precious commodity for Syaoran, and now—only Sakura was left innocent in his eyes.

When Bel Shin paused, Syaoran looked down and said, "Thank you."

"You believe me?" Bel Shin prodded.

"I always trusted you," Syaoran said. "Yours is the word I always believed."

She hid a small smile. _He is still mine,_ she thought.

"Then be careful, my darling little wolf," she said, playing on her childhood nickname for him to evoke his affections for her. "Huang has an ally, and you would do well to find out what her plans are first."

"Who?"

When Bel Shin betrayed her ally, Syaoran did not flinch, because he did not recognize the name.

"But why?"

"Your parents were collateral damage," Bel Shin said. "We were betrayed because we were remotely related to the Kinomotos." What she did not know though was that the woman's obsessions transferred her affections from one to another—and that the Lis were merely something trampled upon to set up the Kinomotos.

It was up to Syaoran to find out. But before he did, his faith in Sakura and his love for her would be tested in the worst possible way.

His phone rang as he was leaving Bel Shin; he took the call outside, not in his car, where no one could hear him.

"Taiwan?" His eyes widened in confusion.

"Hold your horses; I still have to make sure," Eriol said on the other end of the line. "We think Huang left Sakura with her brother, but he hasn't returned to Taiwan, according to immigration records. He may still be in Japan. And Syaoran," Eriol paused, then plunged, "The brother—he looks very much like you."

"Shit," Syaoran swore. "What did you find out about the effects of the drug used on Sakura?"

When Eriol told him, a cry of agony was ripped from Syaoran's throat. He spun around, intending to go back in and beat Bel Shin until she gave up Sakura's current location…but stopped himself in time. No. He needed to find out all the players before punishing them. He needed to confirm the treachery of the woman who was close to Touya Kinomoto.

Hate slowly seeped in where love for Bel Shin had been previously. And no one could ever accuse Syaoran of being a patient man when it came to his anger.

Inside her lavish home, Bel Shin gloated, still believing Syaoran was her pawn. She would poison Syaoran's mind about Huang—then when he came to her for comfort, she would finally have him where he belonged.

By her side, in her bed. She licked her lips at the prospect; Syaoran would be her lover, and her old husband be damned.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Shuhuaku hung up and turned off his cellphone. Sakura was clearly in the middle of some kind of storm—and selfishly, he could not bring himself to give her back to where she belonged.

He had not returned to Taiwan as he'd told his sister. He and Sakura were now at an apartment he had rented in Osaka. It was quiet and serene there; he'd chosen a place near the bay, and Sakura loved walking on the beach in the morning, hand in hand with him. They had set up a comfortable domestic arrangement in the blissful weeks they had been together: he would work on his programming most mornings in the room he'd set up as his office. He'd helped her enroll in a grade school teaching program in the local school by giving her name as Sakura Qi, introducing her as his wife. His heart was in his mouth when he'd done that, but she accepted it happily; it had been easy for him to acquire false papers from Taiwan documenting her as a Taiwanese exchange student.

She handled P.E. from 9 in the morning to noon, then come home to have a late lunch with him. They spent afternoons in quiet company, Sakura studying the lesson plans given her, Shuhuaku testing the games he wrote codes for. It was hard for Shuhuaku to deal with his conscience, but Sakura seemed so happy with him, he couldn't bear to shatter her frail belief in him.

He was bothered by his conscience; should he try to figure out who Sakura was and where she belonged, and send her back to her life? Or could he create a paradise where only they could live, where he and she could love forever? It was too late for him to turn back; he'd already given his heart, and he knew he would slip and tell her soon.

She seemed to think he was someone important in her life, and it pained him to realize she trusted him because he resembled someone she had loved. Clenching his fists, he decided he did not want to know. Knowing was always a dangerous thing.

For that had always been his weakness; while Shuhuaku rarely was irrational, he became impulsive in love. He could not, would not let Sakura go. It was impossible for him anyway to send her away now that he knew what living with her was like.

And when she woke up, smiled, and snuggled into his arms, Shuhuaku thought that it was all worth it.

All that remained was for him to stake his claim on her.

"_She is still a virgin," Dr. Toha had said._

Sakura turned up her face and reached out, asking him wordlessly for a kiss. He smiled, and obliged her; though kissing her in his lap was uncomfortable, he didn't care. It meant she wanted him too, and he was pleased by it. She had, in such a short time, become his world, and he would not

Stroking Sakura's hair gently, Shuhuaku decided that perhaps the time had come for him to take her, to make her completely his.

Before that someone else whom he resembled came to take her back.

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Notes:** It was difficult to figure out where to separate this chapter from chapter 11, my apologies. But the chapter had grown into a monster, and so several scenes have been moved to 11, which is now halfway done. Remember this: Good memories come back first, and the bad come later.

Brief spasm of silliness: I so enjoyed writing Eriol here!

The drug I mentioned here does exist under various names; it is used by one Philippine white slavery ring to ensnare both young men and women, and yet it receives little publicity (no, not Ativan) when people should be warned about it. Typically the victim here is a provinciano or provinciana who goes to the city for the first time and then is drugged, then brainwashed into believing their captors are the only ones they can trust. THAT was what Bel Shin intended for Sakura--but now that she is in Shuhuaku's hands...who knows? Is she responding to him only because of the drug? Who knows? (evil smile) Since I can't just drop the results on you readers without development, the pace is a bit slower now.

To Esa MaRie, thank you for not hating me per se XD Close but not quite...I imagine though that what happens to poor Syaoran in the next chapter may make you want to kill me. But stay focused on this: Syaoran is learning who to trust, and when to forgive. Hee hee. And no, it won't be a tragedy--at least not for SxS. ^_^ LOL thanks for the idea re proxies! But let me explain. We have a LOT of Naruto, Bleach, and One Piece fans in the office who haunt FFN (we're a big company) and so the admin keeps blocking even proxies. Would you believe we got a memo about "not wasting time on fanfiction stories"? (As if!)

To xCrazyKindovWeirdx, Bullseye! As I said to Esa MaRie, Syaoran is going to have to move heaven and earth within himself to cope with what will happen. Can't answer your question except to say that it's been moved to the next chapter.

To halliwells, Um...wow thanks, although honestly I still do worry about the story. I've got it plotted out, and the framework is in place, but still--yes, Syaoran as I mentioned above has to learn very hard lessons for Sakura's sake. And finally, yes, he is finding out who Bel Shin really is. Re Tomoyo, I will say this: Has anyone seen her angry? Not in the series, yes? So I thought--what could she be capable of when finally pushed over her limits? Normally she is very sweet, so...As for Sakura, I can give this away: Syaoran has to realize that she IS the one who has suffered the most, and partly because of him. That guides my next chapter. And THANK YOU for noticing how little time has passed! Your points always help ^_^ and so this chapter is for you.

To Sixteen Candl3s, Are you kidding? Hello, I prefer to be told what needs to be fixed (just don't be like the reviewer who told one of my teammates that "limes are pukeworthy" WTF?) You and Saki were the first to notice that about Shuhuaku. Read my PM to answer another thing LOL, darn it, have you got to be so perceptive? Eeew re Bel Shin--nail on the head XD I love Touya too. Wouldn't you rather have him protect you? (If he weren't gay that is) You are not an $$ okay?

To DineyBlue, oh thank you. I often have internal debates as to why and how a character would act, and when I post I pray it works. Love your attitude; it is so sweet and kind, thanks! You were the third to worry about Shuhuaku ^_^ Oh go on and 'bore' me (like you can?) LOL thanks!

To mimichan88, aw, thanks but I do have help from friends, so they deserve the kudos too ^_^ To Twilight Kisses, blame the weirdness--kya, office servers and net administrators... To Daphne Lacrymosa, and well it should. He won't hurt her--but still... To Life's Dark Angel, oh trust me, this IS an SxS story. And I want them back together as well. To darkryubaby, Calm down, it's a joke, and it's just a story LOL. It IS an SxS story, so don't worry. To Moons-chan, LOL yeah, I felt good writing his death in. Not Ohgi--hint: looks like Syaoran...ahem? XD I like Ohgi as well. Blame it on absolutefluffiness, who infected the ECRS team with Code Geass-itis (darn). To Saki-Hime, YES! I was hoping someone would point that out. Therefore--what does that tell you about Shuhuaku? hehe. To mitsuko 310, thanks! I wanted to be sure it didn't come out as a handy wipe-her-memories-cheap-trick thing. Re Sakura: Notice how nothing is her fault here? Poor thing. To pApAw, hehe, you must be one of the few who is interested in that pairing. And indeed, this is an SxS story no matter what! To midnight blue08, You know, only you picked up on that--and the explanation is here. Good call ^_^ To , no, no, I KNOW how hard you can smack! Hello, why apologize for a late review? To HappyBlossom, please hang in there I promise it won't be too bad and it WILL led to something very good between SxS. Re the woman: THAT's the one they need to find and neutralize ^_^ To Tomoyo-chan, that's 'cos you KNOW what Tomoyo saw XDD To shika hiiragizawa, Huang is conceited, ne? I've always wanted those four to do a concerted effort to save Sakura :D To xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Syaoran's getting there! And since today is a holiday, I updated ASAP. Next update in a week--and I hope you stay for it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Blossom in a Gilded Cage Chapter 11: Punishment for the Innocent, Part Two- Pain for All  
**

**Author**: swallowingtears

**Disclaimer**: No profit is being made off this fanfiction. No challenge is intended towards CLAMP, the rightful owners of the characters here save for Huang and Shuhuaku.

**Warnings**: Very mature content, including adult situations and violence.

Thank you to my teammates, butterfly. KISSU and YamiNoTomoyo, for helping me with this fic. Check out their stories!

**Notes**: It's nice to go back to SxS now. Thanks to those who waited patiently and didn't overreact XD. The chapter only seems long because of the flashbacks. For those of you who have weak stomachs, I removed the description of what happened when Shuhuaku attempted to make love to Sakura. See, I can be nice LOL.

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Current time: 11:30 pm, May 7**

"YOU'RE NOT SYAORAN!" The scream reverberated across the apartment, and reached Syaoran's ears; he was approaching the address in Osaka that Eriol and Tomoyo had discovered to be rented to Shuhuaku Qi, Huang's brother. He immediately recognized Sakura's voice. She was screaming, and the pain and agony in her voice tore him apart.

Oblivious to the yells of those with him, Syaoran sprinted towards the cottage, and heard Sakura's sobbing. As he got closer, he could also hear a soft voice somewhat like his own attempting to soothe her, saying, "Sakura, please, I'm sorry, no, don't cry, please!"

"You promised! You said you wouldn't force me into anything I didn't want—you…"

"Sakura—please, I just wanted to show how much I loved you…" the man's voice tried to calm her down.

"You don't!" Sakura screamed. "You hurt me! You—you forced me! Just like—just like—SYAORAN!"

Unable to stand it anymore, Syaoran broke down the front door with a swift, vicious kick. Eriol, he could hear vaguely, was yelling at him to calm down, to stop, but he was beyond their reach now.

He searched each room swiftly, and reached the bedroom, where he quickly switched on the lights. A naked young man looked up at him, and sprang into a defensive stance—Syaoran only vaguely registered that he could have been a younger brother, if with brilliant green eyes like Sakura's. _So that's Shuhuaku_, he thought venomously. But he only had eyes for Sakura, who was curled into a miserable ball, a blanket balled around her, crying so hard he was afraid she would break herself somehow.

She kept repeating, "You're not Syaoran…you're not Syaoran…why did you do that to me…you're not Syaoran…you lied…"

What _**had**_ the bastard done to her? He moved towards the younger man, who crouched in an attacking position.

"Stay away from her!" Shuhuaku blocked Syaoran's progress towards Sakura.

"What…did you do to her?" Syaoran asked in a low, menacing voice.

"I didn't hurt her! We were making lo…" Shuhuaku gasped when he saw Syaoran's face clearly as he stepped into the light; he had realized who Syaoran was. _He's come to take Sakura away from me…my sister must have betrayed me, betrayed us!_

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Timeline: Early morning, May 7**

Sakura smiled in her sleep. A memory, one which made her blush in her sleep, came to the forefront of her mind—one that was clearly recent. But where had it taken place? _A penthouse somewhere in Tokyo_, her mind said, but had she ever been there with Shuhuaku?

Lost in the memory, her mind released the question and absorbed itself in the pleasure of remembering a more erotic moment.

"_You were mean to me a while ago," Sakura said softly. Shuhuaku _(with the brown eyes again in her dream)_ was holding her in his arms, and the touch of his skin against hers made her whole body tingle._

"_Oh." He looked away, and was surprised when Sakura grinned at him. "I…I'm sorry," he got out._

"_No. I won't accept it," she said sternly, and when he whipped his head to stare at her he saw the mischief in her eyes. "You have to kiss me in a way that tells me you are sorry." Sakura was surprised at her own sexual aggressiveness, but he seemed to enjoy it, his eyes lighting up as he said, "You think it's funny to tease me." He was beginning to smile._

"_It is," she grinned. "I like how you've just—turned around and changed." And Sakura realized he had changed for her, because of her. Somewhere in the region of her heart, she felt a warmth squeeze at her, a happy sensation. She was in love; though Sakura had never been in love before, she understood what she was feeling instinctively._

"_So let me apologize then." His lips sought hers out again. He suckled on her lower lip, tasting the mint on her breath. He pressed himself against her, deepening the kiss, making her swoon from the silky glide of his tongue over her own._

_They broke apart for breath a little later. The man she thought was Shuhuaku suddenly smiled wolfishly, and opened her robe to give him access to her neck. Sakura gasped and lost her balance; he caught her and placed her on the couch, inhaling her scent. Greedily he licked her, tasting her skin as he rolled her nipples with his thumbs, feeling them harden._

Oh God,_ Sakura thought, as she closed her eyes. This time he really wanted her, and now he had let his barriers down and was sucking on her breasts hungrily, murmuring her name with a tenderness that had been missing the first few times he'd tried to seduce her. Soon her thighs were parted, and he was between them, licking at her most private place gently, worshipping her Delta of Venus with his tongue, taking her to ecstasy she had never known as she called his name. "Syaoran!"_

Sakura moaned; whose name had she called, Shuhuaku wondered? _**Syaoran?**_ What name was that? And why did it sound familiar somehow?

She hazily came awake; sunlight was streaming into the bedroom. Shuhuaku noticed, and leaned on his side, looking at her, his green eyes gentle.

"Nice dream?" he smiled.

"Dreamt of you," Sakura smiled back.

"Do your dreams always involve little moans and gasping something that sounds like my name?" Shuhuaku teased gently.

Sakura blushed but did not reply; she wasn't sure it had been Shuhuaku.

He kissed her, his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth, which she gave. Now the kiss was different; it spoke of needs and wants and desires. Without him consciously meaning to, one of Shuhuaku's hands tangled itself in Sakura's short hair; the other crept into her nightgown and began to fondle a small breast, the nipple of which slowly hardened in response.

Sakura hesitated; the sensations were different; certainly Shuhuaku was a skilled lover but—his touch was different. She forced herself to ignore it but Shuhuaku had backed off.

"S—sorry," he said quickly. He threw himself off the bed, blushing violently, and said, "I…I'll go start breakfast."

Sakura stared after him, frustrated. He was obeying the doctor, she knew.

But she wanted to find the pleasures he had given her in the past. Yet at the back of her mind something was protesting that she was very, very wrong. Shuhuaku—maybe he was holding back? Because what she felt when he touched her was not the same as in her memory. Shuhuaku, just now, it felt like he had merely been fondling her nipple. But the other man, in her memory—there was no tingle that spread from where he was touching her, outwards until the thrill spread over her entire body. Even anticipating his touch made her nipples go hard, her soft core moisten—so why hadn't that happened with Shuhuaku?

And Sakura was beginning to wonder if Shuhuaku was the man in her memory. Syaolan…Shaoran…Xiao Lang? Who was that? Was Shuhuaku lying to her? She kept probing at her memories, but only got a headache as a result.

Outside, Shuhuaku was typing furiously, searching for a "Shaoran," "Shaolan," or "Syaoran" who might be related to Sakura somehow. He typed in "Sakura" and "Syaoran" and on an impulse, added "engagement."

The first link took him to a news item. "Li Syaoran, Li industries CEO, sealed his engagement to Kinomoto Sakura today, April 3, at a ceremony at the Tokyo Paradise…"

"No…" Shuhuaku breathed. There, in the photo, no mistaking it, was Sakura, arm in arm with an older man who looked like him, if with amber eyes.

Sakura had asked him why his eyes weren't brown the first time she woke up, he realized with a dawning horror. _She loves this man. Not me._

**No!** Shuhuaku looked at Sakura's face; she seemed afraid, not smiling. _That's it,_ he thought. _Maybe it was an arranged marriage; she is six years younger, after all. _

More searches turned up Syaoran Li's many conquests—including his sister Huang. Shuhuaku tch'd in disgust; the man was, in his opinion, a sex fiend. Who else would willingly bed his insane sister? Syaoran had probably chosen virginal young Sakura as a bride to save his name and reputation.

_Yes. That's it,_ he told himself. _She needs someone like me, someone who will love and cherish only her. He will cheat on her. He'll just use her, get her pregnant, and throw her away. I won't,_ he vowed. _I will love her for all my life, protect her regardless of what happens._

When Sakura cried out in pain—Shuhuaku had become terribly sensitive to her moods and feelings—he quickly rushed to her side. She was holding her head again.

"Baby," Shuhuaku said as he massaged her temples, "I asked you not to hurt yourself by trying too hard to get your memories back," and he kissed her forehead gently.

"But…" Sakura protested, "Please, Shuhuaku—I have to know who I am—who you are, who is in my dreams!"

Shuhuaku decided to lie now. "It's me, baby girl, who else could it be?"

"Then tell me who I am, please!" Sakura begged.

"You—you're my baby," Shuhuaku said huskily as he kissed her again. "Now, please…go back to sleep. We can talk about this later, okay?"

"Promise you'll answer my questions?"

Another lie. "I will," Shuhuaku said.

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Timeline: May 7, 11:45 p.m.**

Syaoran read Shuhuaku's expression correctly. "You know me," Syaoran snarled. "You knew of me and you used our resemblance to each other to…to do this to her…"

"You—you must be the real fiancé…" Shuhuaku said in a broken voice, "the one she loves…" He clenched his fists. "No! If…if you hadn't come…I probably loved her more than you! You—you slept with my sister! I love only her—can you say the same? You slept with so many women—you have no right to touch someone as pure as Sakura!"

"And you do?" Syaoran asked, almost laughing. "You, who lied and hid her from her family and all she loved?"

"I loved her! I would have been enough for her!" Shuhuaku retorted. "I could have been everything to her…you'd never understand…"

With a shock, Syaoran realized he was seeing the same attitude in Shuhuaku as he once had towards Sakura: an insane need to own her, to possess her, to take her away and make himself her world. And he was saddened for the younger man, and for who he had been. Certainly his bars for Sakura were of gold and diamonds then—but they were still part of a cage in which he had trapped her spirit. He had worn her down in ways he hadn't seen—and combined with the drug she had been given, she had succumbed to the false security of Shuhuaku's arms. With the shattering results he was seeing now.

_It's my fault._ Syaoran clenched his fists, and glanced at Sakura. _My nature—the bastard that I am—caused all this!_

"You don't understand…" Shuhuaku was breathing in ragged bursts. "You don't…she's shivering! Let me come near her!"

Syaoran knelt to check on Sakura then realized she was naked under the blanket. Fury filled him when he turned to the bed and noticed a tiny spot of blood there, right where they would have...

With a lightning-fast move, he grabbed Shuhuaku and hurled him against the wall. The younger man slumped, temporarily unconscious. Then Syaoran knelt next to Sakura.

"Shh…I'm here," he said gently. "Sakura, sweetheart…" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I've got you. You're safe now…"

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes blank. Syaoran shivered; what had happened to her in the time she was missing? He wanted to kill Shuhuaku Qi, but then Sakura did something he never expected.

She stared at him quietly, and he could almost see images unrolling past her eyes. He smiled; perhaps she was remembering him now?

_He was holding her in the limousine after their engagement ceremony. "You are mine," Syaoran said huskily. "All of you. Body, mind, and soul." Part of her was thrilled at his possessiveness, but the other part was desperately afraid; soon, she was naked and staring into Syaoran's eyes, in which a terrible, vengeful glint was present._

"_I—please, wait, I don't think I'm ready for this," she said, trying to cover herself; she could not feel the Syaoran she had known in this aggressive, sexual stranger._

"_Tell me to stop, then," he said, as he cupped her chin and proceeded to show her how treacherous her body was with his touch, with his caresses. But he does not love me! Her mind protested. His next words simply confirmed her fears._

"_See how I play your body like an instrument?" he said silkily. He dipped a finger gently between her labia, which were quite wet. "Tell me again that you're not ready." He raised his finger, covered with her dew, to his lips, and licked it suggestively, not breaking eye contact with her. Then he pinned her down again, sliding his tongue into her mouth hard, locking her arms under one of his hands, shoving her legs apart unceremoniously, positioning his cockhead at her entrance. _

He was wrong. She screamed, and pushed him away, flailing and kicking. "No! No! I…you…NO! You…you tried to rape me! In the car! And you wouldn't let me go to college! You hurt me! You…NO!"

Syaoran started. Hadn't they gotten past that already? Why was she…

"I told you to wait," Eriol's voice was mournful; he and Tomoyo had come up behind him. Eriol was taking Shuhuaku's pulse, and Tomoyo swept past them to attend to Sakura. "The drug…if she saw you without being prepared, she would remember everything that scared her in the past—the things you did to her…"

Syaoran stood there, frozen. "She remembers—only the bad things I did to her?"

Eriol nodded quietly. "I'm sorry. If you had just waited…"

"If we'd waited he would have…God knows what he's done! Look at her—look at the bed!"

In the background, Shuhuaku began to stir; Eriol blocked Syaoran when Syaoran made to attack the younger man again. "Enough. He was just as much a pawn as you were—surely you realize this now."

"Yeah? Well this pawn tried to rape her—assuming he didn't finish the job!" Syaoran screamed, then stopped when Sakura cried at the sound of his voice—harsh and angry, just like the time he had told her the truth of why he wanted to punish her. Tomoyo tried to soothe her, to shush her, but Sakura began to shake violently.

_She caught sight of Syaoran's expression. It was cold and triumphant, and she recoiled, shuddering. _No_. Sakura thought as he pulled her into an embrace. She was just a toy for him. He was orchestrating everything; it was all a game to him! She ran and hid in her dressing room, refusing to come out for Syaoran._

"_Fine," he said softly, menacingly. "Go on and lock yourself in. But you won't be able to leave tomorrow. I'm posting guards at the door. See if you can get out. And as for going to college, you can beg but the price just went up," he sneered._

"_Why are you doing this?" Sakura finally wailed. "Why are you so horrible?"_

"_Why don't you ask your father?" His voice was cold and dark. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

Tomoyo grabbed a nightgown and helped Sakura into it, then pulled a robe on her; the shivering lessened but she was still in the grip of some frightening vision.

"For you to see her like this…" and Eriol indicated the naked Shuhuaku then the rumpled beddings. Clearly Shuhuaku and Sakura had been making love—hadn't they? "Syaoran, given the drug I'm sure she never meant to betray you…"

Silence.

Then, "You're wrong," Syaoran said.

"What?"

Syaoran straightened his shoulders. "As far as I'm concerned, Sakura has never betrayed me—no matter what happened between her and that—that bastard." And he walked over to kneel in front of Sakura.

Tomoyo looked up at him. "Don't," she said, afraid he would yell at the poor girl or do something mean; his expression was cold and angry.

Syaoran, to her surprise, smiled gently. "I know how to calm her down."

"You…you're not angry at her?" Tomoyo reluctantly loosed her grip on Sakura.

"I could never be…" Syaoran said raggedly as he took Sakura gently into his arms. "Because…I love her. So much…" The raw, painful admission from Syaoran convinced Tomoyo to let go of Sakura, and she watched him carefully as he began the laborious task of calming his fiancee down.

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Timeline: A day ago, May 6**

Shuhuaku quietly slipped out of Sakura's embrace and moved to the living room of the apartment he had rented in Osaka. The night was cool, and the place was quiet and serene; he'd chosen a large apartment near the bay, because Sakura had said she wanted a nice place near water, where she could swim. She was pliable and innocent, and he wanted so much to please her. He had money from his lucrative businesses, and the generous trust fund his father had left him. He wanted to make her happy. He prayed daily she would forget the rest of her family, the rest of everything—and just be happy with him.

_Selfish_, his conscience chided. He pushed the thought away—he was getting scarily good at it now.

When she had finally begun to ask who he was, Shuhuaku had refused to answer, citing the doctor's orders. In truth he could not tell her—as he did not know, and he did not want to know. She had assumed he was her fiancé, and he knew her current affection for him had been based on that resemblance he now knew he probably bore to the man—he could not lie to himself.

But he accepted her kisses, and soon, he knew—he could not resist her, his body responded too eagerly to Sakura's touch. So he let himself play the role of a kind fiancé—and she believed it.

The lie—and her unswerving trust in him—gnawed at Shuhuaku. Yet one glance at her, one sweet kiss, and he lost his qualms completely.

With the false information she was being fed, Sakura had made up her mind that Shuhuaku was the man in her occasional dreams; she'd learned to ignore the discrepancies in voice, in height, body build, and most importantly, the fact that the loving man in her visions was amber-eyed, unlike Shuhuaku, who had brilliant green eyes like hers. The moment she had, sweet memories began coming back.

"_Are you all right?" Sakura asked a lonely-looking young man. She was twelve or thirteen, and it was her first grown-up party._ _He looked at her sadly, longingly, before his expression hardened. His amber eyes _(no, they're green, Sakura corrected herself, though the memory refused to adapt to her)_ were beautifully expressive, and she decided he was her number one crush._

(But why was he so much older in the memory? Wasn't Shuhuaku just about her age?)

"_Don't you know who I am?" he asked roughly._

"_Li-san," Sakura said, smiling. _(No, his last name is Qi, right? Sakura found the deviations from what she remembered bothered her, but she clung to what the doctor had told her and tried to ignore them.)

"_Why are you here?" He tried to snarl at her, but Sakura knew better; he was just trying to scare her because, like her brother—what was her brother's name?—he was trying to hide his sadness._

"_Are you going to cry?"Sakura asked sympathetically. She did not like to see Li—no Qi—sad, and she wanted him to be happy. Perhaps she could be his friend? Tomoyo said Sakura's friendship made her happy, and with the confidence of a happy child, she wanted to offer Syao—no Shuhuaku—her friendship._

Syao…where had that come from?

"_Why do you ask?" he bit out._

"_I thought you needed a friend," she said with childish conviction. "So I'm here. My name is Sakura Kinomoto."_

"_Shyarnnonn Liii," he responded. Sakura could not hear the name correctly, try as she might, and so she filled in the blanks: Shuhuaku Qi._

"_Will you be my friend?" Sakura asked._

"_Why?" the amber-eyed young man asked bitterly, though he did not let go of her hand. "Why would you want to befriend me? I'm older than you, I'm a stranger, and no one here likes me."_

"_That's why." She smiled up at him, even white teeth glinting. "I think you need a friend. So, hello!"_

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Timeline: 11:45 p.m., May 7**

More memories. More horrible things; had this been Syaoran? Sakura struggled, and Syaoran held her firmly but gently.

"Please, Sakura…don't. You'll hurt yourself," he whispered. "I won't hurt you. And I'm so sorry for the past…you know that, right?"

Sakura gave up struggling and cried in Syaoran's arms; memories flooded through her head, the bad memories of the beginning of her relationship with Syaoran. Then, to his surprise, she managed to get free; blindly, she shot past him, and flew out of the apartment.

"_But it's not fair! It's wrong! You don't even love me!" Sakura struggled in Syaoran's arms; no, she would not give in to her body's desires this time, not when he wanted to just use her!_

"_So what? When it comes to fucking, sweet little Sakura, love has nothing to do with getting off," Syaoran whispered in her ear. She stiffened, and he rejoiced at his victory. "That's right. I'm going to take your body and make you beg me to fuck you, and you're going to scream as you come over and over when I slide my cock into your pussy." The vulgarity of his words were shocking her, and he was enjoying himself completely. "And I'm going to cum inside you until you drip of my sperm, and you're going to..."_

"_Stop it!" Sakura screamed. "No!" She tried to push him away—a futile gesture, as he was six inches and several pounds bigger._

_He'd dangled the bait, invited her to go to college—then told her the price."Then," and he grabbed her hand, guiding it to where his cock was hidden under his trousers, "you will suck my cock tonight, and make me come with your mouth. A blowjob, if you will."_

Sakura stumbled, crumpling into the corridor, and cried harder. How could he make that a price for her?

_(But hadn't she willingly given him one later on? When the lovemaking became sweeter?)_

And then there was the problem of his past. Her family and his, though she did not know the connection—something had happened.

Wait. Syaoran—he had been driven by a horrible past, but wait— No, Sakura thought; he stopped. He stops…he doesn't go so far as to hurt me…

And the pleasure…Oh God the pleasure in his arms!

But still…

"_So you found out about my past, huh? You think you're so clever." He used his free hand to tear her clothes off, leaving a trail of ruined clothing behind as he dragged her to the bedroom._

_Sakura did not try to stop him. For all his bluster, she had realized something: he would not actually hurt her, not physically, and she endured his behavior quietly. She was beginning to understand his outbursts, why he was the way he was. It wasn't easy though._

"_You feel sorry for me, huh? Is that it?" he raged. She was crying softly, but not fighting him. "The virginal Kinomoto princess is feeling sorry for the boy whore who fucked old women for money!" He laughed, an insane look on his face. "Well!" He pinned her onto the bed once he'd ripped all her clothes off, and unzipped his pants to free his erection, using his knee to brutally shove her thighs apart._

"_Look here! The dirty, disgusting boy whore is about to fuck you, take your virginity. Do you still feel sorry for me? Do you? Huh? Even after I shove my cock in you and you know I'm going to rape you, rob you of your virginity? Still feel sorry for me?" He positioned himself at her entrance, noting that she was dry. This would hurt her, for sure. And he hesitated, covering up his hesitation with a glare._

_Sakura noticed. _I was right,_ she thought, but without a sense of triumph. Syaoran was on the edge, dangerously close to lashing out. She hiccupped then bravely looked into his eyes as she raised a hand to his cheek. To Syaoran's shock, she closed her eyes, and then raised her arms to pull him towards her lips, kissing him tenderly._

"_If this is all I can give you—Then take me if you need me," she whispered, and he felt her tears._

_He had broken down, pushed her away—and she had followed him._

"_Please, Syaoran," she whispered as she held him, willing her feelings to come through. His angry, domineering facade had completely shattered and suddenly she could see the broken boy beneath the sneering, arrogant man. "Come back inside. Please."_

_That was when he had finally kissed her as Syaoran—as the person who cared about her. He was tender and gentle, whispering her name over and over. She caught his face in her hands. _

"_I'm a monster," he said softly. "You shouldn't be with me."_

"_No you're not," Sakura insisted._

"_Why do you think that?" Syaoran broke away from her, standing up and walking back into their penthouse. Sakura sighed in relief; at least he was talking, and he was back in the house._

"_I don't know," she answered honestly as she closed the door. Then she squeezed herself into his arms, so that he was embracing her from behind. "But I don't believe you're a monster."_

_He stared at her, but there was no hostility in his gaze, only wonderment. And she understood, turning around to meet his eyes._

"_Let's start over. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. And you are?" Her eyes were playful; God how could she be so kind after the shit he'd put her through? Lord knew she even had the right to run screaming to a lawyer and lock him up for his perversity._

"_S—Syaoran Li," he said._

_She solemnly shook his hand. "Let's be friends," she said. "Now doesn't this remind you of how we met when I was a kid?"_

_And Syaoran stared at their joined hands, unsure of where her hand ended and his began. He couldn't help it; he laughed for the first time in years—a real laugh that shook and cleared his insides._

And perhaps that was when she had begun to fall in love with him. Because he had never gone through with his threats to really hurt her.

Syaoran, swallowing his own pain, rocked her gently. "Please, Sakura…it wasn't all bad between us…I'm so sorry…"

Seeing her in what he thought had been the aftermath of making love to his double—_had Shuhuaku consummated the act?_—hurt him even more than he thought he could possibly be hurt. But he knew of the drug—and her heart-rending cries of "You're not Syaoran!" had hurt him even more, because he could take the pain to himself—but not any pain inflicted on her. Especially when he knew part of the blame could be laid at his feet. How much and how long could he possibly hurt Sakura?

_She's wrong. I'm a monster even when I don't mean to be, _he thought.

Shuhuaku—_not that he could truly blame the younger man_—had fallen insanely in love with Sakura, and had hurt her by pretending to be Syaoran. That, he realized, had triggered the bad memories. Yet she had fallen into his arms because she had been taken by Huang—and his aunt Bel Shin (_Syaoran angrily gritted his teeth—he and Eriol had discovered the extent of his aunt's treachery, and Syaoran no longer had any doubts of the need to punish the bitch, as he now thought of her_) had planned to throw her into a brothel…Sakura had suffered so much—and partly it was because of him. All these women had made her part of their plans—because of him.

"I don't know if you can hear me," he whispered into her ear as he kissed her head, "but I love you. I always have. And please—remember the good times," he begged her.

"_Can you really be mine?" he suddenly asked, raising himself shyly off her. His voice was not angry; Sakura rejoiced to realize that he'd finally let his barriers down and was showing her who he really was._

"_Are you?" she asked, her palm gently on his cheek._

"_I am if you want me. Do you want me?" Syaoran caressed her cheeks. God had his first time only been with her, he could have died a happy man._

"_Yes," Sakura said, without hesitating._

"_I want you too," he confessed. "I want to be yours." _

_A little later they had begun making love, but just as they were to consummate their relationship, he'd stopped. "Enough. Please. Sakura, please," he begged gently as he began to kiss her again. "I want us to wait for our wedding night."_

"_Why?" Sakura looked into his eyes._

"_I want you to love me when we make love," he whispered before his lips captured hers again._

_A little later, Sakura joked, "Whatever happened to the man who said he was going to own me?" She smiled to make it clear it was a joke._

"_Dead. Let the bastard stay that way," Syaoran said flatly._

"_He's part of who you are," she said._

"_An ugly part. One that hurt you. Sakura...don't let me hurt you again, Fight me. Tell me to fuck off. Slap me. Whatever it takes." _

_Syaoran opened his arms and she snuggled into them. Despite all he'd done and said, she felt safe with him. "We can make this work," she whispered in Syaoran's ear. "We just have to pull together."_

"_For you I will," he promised. "And tomorrow—I'll get those tests. Make sure I'm clean before—before we prepare for our wedding. If you still want to...you're so young and I don't know if you really want this..."_

"_I do," Sakura said. "I'm a little scared but I..." She smiled. "Did I tell you that I've liked you since I was twelve?"_

"_You said you did, back then," Syaoran kissed her forehead._

"_But I wished you would come to my eighteenth birthday party," she giggled. "And you did!"_

"_Are you telling me you had a crush on me?" Syaoran asked, a wolflike grin on his face, making years disappear from it, delighting Sakura._

"_Have. Wrong tense," Sakura grinned as she kissed his lips. "I still do."_

"_So do I—I like me too," he teased her. "Kidding aside, I've liked you ever since." And he meant it; she could feel it in his kiss._

"Syaoran?"

**Finally! **Syaoran looked into her face, the lovely face of the one person who had never betrayed him.

"I'm here, Sakura, love," he said gently, smiling at her.

"I remembered you," she said softly, smiling back at him weakly. "And right in time. I didn't betray you. I didn't give him my virginity. I fought him off. Forgive me Syaoran—I thought he was you, he said he was you…" She began to cry again. "I am so sorry!"

"Stop!" Syaoran pleaded. "You are not at fault at all. How can you even think I would think that of you? It doesn't matter! Even if you…" and he swallowed, "made love to him, I wouldn't care—much." The last word being said rather softly.

"But Syaoran," Sakura sobbed, "I should have fought harder for my memories, not believed him…I was weak!"

"No," Syaoran hugged her. "You were not weak! Sakura, you had been through so much—how could anyone be expected to fight off all the terrible things…And about that---Shuhuaku…Even if you did, you would not have betrayed me," he reassured her. "Because you accepted me as I was, despite my past. How could I not do the same for you?"

"You trust me?" Sakura lifted a hand, which he quickly captured in his.

"Only you. You're the only one who…" Emotion overtook Syaoran and he gently kissed Sakura. "Who cared about me. Who always told me the truth. Who never lied…"

"I'm so sorry," Sakura said.

"No. Never be sorry. You were innocent. None of this was your fault," he said.

He watched as her eyes filmed over; she was remembering something else.

_Sakura had apologized for trying to make love to him._

"_And that's a bad thing?" Syaoran slid a finger over her neck and shoulders, tracing soft circles that made her shudder in desire. "Understand one thing, Sakura. Desire tells you things. Things you sometimes don't want to hear—but they are nonetheless true." And his tongue followed the path his finger had taken, but so lightly she could only feel it like the flapping of a butterfly wing._

"_People can communicate when they share themselves—when they make love. I can say things to you that I have no idea how to put in words." And he began to worship her skin with his tongue, tasting the evidence of their previous heavy petting session—just millimeters away from lovemaking, needing only the consummation of his manhood sheathed in her core._

"You wanted me to love you when we made love," she said.

Syaoran smiled. "I did."

"I want to stay with you," Sakura said. "I want to be sure you're the one I love before we marry. Please…"

"Of course," Syaoran said; though her hesitation hurt him, he understood why she was hesitating. She had been through so much—so much he could not even begin to understand what happened to her.

And it strengthened his resolve to punish those responsible.

"Let's go home," Syaoran said, as he helped her up. "I'll take care of you…"

"Just as you promised. And you—you kept that promise," Sakura said.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. You had to go through all this because of me. I will pay them all back for you."

"Them?"

"Don't worry about it," Syaoran said softly, and he carried her to the car. "Let's go home. Come home with me," he said as he kissed her gently.

Syaoran secured Sakura in the car, with Tomoyo next to her, then he went back to the apartment.

"What do you want to do with him?" Eriol asked, indicating Shuhuaku, who was recovering.

"Leave me alone with him," Syaoran asked quietly.

"No," Eriol said. "Don't use violence."

Syaoran said quietly, "I won't. But I need him to do something important for me. Please, Eriol."

Eriol looked at Syaoran and realized he was telling the truth. "All right. I'll be outside the door."

Syaoran crouched next to Shuhuaku, and when the younger man recovered, he said roughly "Get dressed."

"You've taken her," Shuhuaku said flatly, not moving. "Just kill me."

"Do you want to protect her?" Syaoran asked, and he watched for Shuhuaku's response.

"Why are you asking me this?" Shuhuaku asked.

"Because we both want her safe," Syaoran said. "Will you help me? Or are you just going to lie there and feel sorry for yourself? You hurt her…but I'm giving you the chance to make it up to her. Are you going to be an idiot, or will you be a man for her?"

**xXxSxSxXx**

Bel Shin screamed and threw a pitcher across the room. Someone had removed her from all the boards of the Li Industry companies she was involved in, and rescinded her voting rights. Someone had also used an obscure clause in something she'd signed long ago to buy out all her shares, and she knew it wasn't Syaoran because she knew he was off dating Huang. Who had betrayed her then?

Across Tokyo, her ally was calm in her anger, though her daughter had fled their home, and now was suddenly engaged to a man she had never even dated. Only two people could have given up her name, and somehow it had reached her daughter. But why now, when she was so close? All she knew was that Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa had gone to Osaka—perhaps to recover Sakura. I need more information! Who had betrayed her, then?

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Notes and thanks: **To Moons-Chan, wow! Thanks for the long review. I adore Eriol too; it comes from hanging with 'Tomoyo-chan' XD And the handkerchief part was fun to write. Unfortunately, I have to tell you people worse than Bel Shin and her ally do exist. In my country one guy wanting to get rid of his wife had 5 guys murder her then stick her into a drum; they mutilated then cemented her remains over and dumped it into a river. And he still holds a high status in society, and said things like no, I didn't kill her, I'm rich O.O! So...As for Syaoran he's learning who to trust, thank goodness!

To halliwells, You hit it on the head re Shuhuaku, and as you can see, Syaoran sees himself in the younger guy. Indeed, he could take lessons from Eriol (although even he needed a hanky LOL) So so right--he took advantage of Sakura, and I have the same feeling towards him that you do. Bel Shin has a strange past--it will be revealed in time. As for Tomoyo--she's in danger because of someone else. Indeed, more problems! I cut out the detective work between Syaoran and Eriol as what I wrote became dragging and wasn't helping the plot. The drug was hurting Sakura--although I did try to show she was slowly recovering from it.

To xCrazyKindOvWeird, indeed he does! But note how Syaoran realizes the similarities between them? So right--selfish, possessive love. Not yet--Sakura will be with Syaoran, but he's got to win her back again--poor guy!

To Esa MaRie, Not inevitable...sorry if I gave you that impression. I try not to make it predictable, and thanks for seeing that. I feel sorry for them too--but I belong to a team that tortures main characters LOL kidding! Oh but keep your mind on the whole Shuhuaku/Huang thing--there is more, but I can say Sakura is safe from him.

To Daphne Lacrymosa, no, she didn't. To lhaine07, um, I don't recall you reviewing before, so what's with the 'it's the last chapter I'll look'? To Twilight Kisses, thank you, you have no idea how much your trust means to me, and as you see, you've been rewarded! To anonymous, LOL really. To pink strawberries, thank you too for not giving up! To winterkaguya, LOL Kaho and Nakuru aren't in this fic. And, as you can see, Syaoran saw himself in Shuhuaku--after all, if he does something bad to Sakura, readers forgive him, but not if it's someone else. Wait till next chapter ^_^ To midnight blue08, I think some guesses in the reviews will help XD To darkryubaby, it's just a story, chill. To Chire, indeed, he is at heart a nice guy, but he tends to be obsessive. To petiteTRINH, thanks, and I appreciate your staying for the whole thing! To Life's Dark Angel, they're back! But the question: will it be smooth sailing for them after this? To Rika-chan, LOL! I love it when the bad characters get hated. To nettaiya, you're back and that's what matters! Thanks for noting the pacing. Yes, Shuhuaku will be hurt--but wait till next chapter! To mistuko310, aww, that means a lot to me, thank you. It's going to be fun when they mix it up, huh? To Saki-Hime, Thanks! He's found her--but is it a happy ending yet? Heh heh. To DineyBlue, sorry I wasn't able to respond immediately to your PM. No, sorry, no LJ (unlike my teammates LOL) but I really probably should do so XD Re Tomoyo: she did! And she is revealed next chapter--although I think there are hints :D Thank you so much for the reviews, and I hope I don't disappoint you. To pApAw, Opo, Pinoy din po akesh XD Yes, and sometimes we have to help patch those people up emotionally, sigh. Some of them even want to go back to sex dens because they think they're better off there, and it sucks. To shika hiiragizawa, yes they did! And yes, Shuhuaku admits he's selfish. Indeed, it's for Syaoran XD To chainedheart999, nice to see you back! No he didn't, happy now? XD Re Tomoyo--Can't answer yet, heh heh. Eriol acted fast--wonder why and how? Here's your update! To MistressMizu, your review came in as I was revising this chapter, thank you! Here's the fast update!


	12. Chapter 12

**Blossom in a Gilded Cage Chapter 12: Conspiracies**

**Author: **swallowingtears

**Disclaimer: **No profit is being made off this fanfiction. No challenge is intended towards CLAMP, the rightful owners of the characters here save for Huang and Shuhuaku.

**Warnings: **Very mature content.

**Acknowledgements: **To my teammates 'Tomoyo-chan' (YamiNoTomoyo, whose "A Most Succulent Apple" I shamelessly plug here), and 'Rika' (butterfly. KISSU, and I notice some of you have read her lovely "Her Rising Saviour" as well!) for patiently putting up with this story and helping me along with it. Links to their stories are on my profile page.

**Recap: **Syaoran finds Sakura, and she recovers her memories of him—if in a painful way.

**Notes**: Since some people don't want spoilers, I won't respond to some guesses (at least not in public). Pardon the delay in posting; have to go to a net cafe to post, rats.

I want to take the time to thank those who leave reviews, especially those who leave them every chapter. You know what amazes me about you guys? You REACT to the story! That really means a lot to me—even if you get mad or squee or whatever, you tell me the story means something to you. THANK YOU!

I would be lying if I said I didn't want reviews from everyone who reads this, but I also understand the other side of the fence: sometimes people don't know what to say, are shy, don't want to just say "Update soon k thanx bai," or have limited net time and other reasons. But if you have time, I really do appreciate it. So thank you.

Here's a question I wanted to drive you guys nuts with: _What is the point when a woman truly loses her virginity?_ Syaoran answers it in this chapter, but that's just him. I wanted to raise that question for viewers because the definition often involves complete intercourse. But the definition varies legally, medically, and even emotionally. Here, I wanted to show that Syaoran, who has moved from the complete jerk he was at the beginning, defines it based on his love for Sakura.

**In re Sakura:** Notice how everyone keeps trying to choose what's best for her? Has anyone wondered what Sakura, both in this story and in the CCS series, will do if she discovers how people have concealed the truth from her to protect her? Very interesting idea I wanted to play with. Big hint there, heh heh.

And finally: I put up a poll—do check it out? I'm almost done with Blossom (up to Ch 15 and maybe an epilogue) and have started on some plot bunnies (plunnies according to Tomoyo-chan). Help me figure out which plot bunny to follow down the hole! Thanks!

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Early June, two days after Sakura's rescue, after midnight, in a condominium in Tomoeda**

Syaoran watched, propped up on an elbow, as Sakura slept next to him. Her long lashes kissed her cheekbones; even in sleep, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and he could feel love swelling his heart. She held his hand in a tight grip even as she slept. He'd been watching her sleep for some time now, adoring her, loving her nearness—and racking himself with guilt.

He recalled how she had watched him on the way back to their secure new home—purchased under the name of Yukito Tsukishiro—how afraid she seemed. Then she had hugged him tight, as if she were afraid to let him go.

"Sweetheart…what's wrong?" He held her gently, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm scared," was all she had to say to make him feel even worse than he already did.

"I promise—you'll be safe." He reminded himself to run his plan by Eriol later, when they made a quick stopover at the Kinomotos. Hiding Sakura was of paramount importance—but he knew she needed to see her brother. _Her needs come first_, he thought to himself.

She had perked up when they pulled into the driveway; she was quickly hustled into the house under a jacket through a side passageway. Yukito and Touya were waiting in the hallway, and she flung herself into her brother's arms.

Touya nodded at Syaoran. They would never be comfortable with each other, but they both knew that Sakura had to be protected, and that Syaoran's plan—hatched with Eriol and Tomoyo—would probably be the best way to do so. He only prayed that the other man involved would cooperate and play his role well.

"Sakura," Touya said, after he'd ascertained she was all right, "I'm not going to waste time. For now you and Li—Sh…Syaoran…" he struggled over the name, "should stay together. You're safer that way."

"But I missed you," Sakura said longingly.

_You wouldn't if you knew what I'd done. _A lump lodged itself in Touya's throat. "Believe me when I tell you that he loves you," he said quietly.

Sakura pulled back. Her brother was normally very protective, and had indeed scared off her suitors in high school. This was unusual, to say the least. "Why are you saying this?"

"You're safest with him now. We—we all have—problems to deal with," was all he said.

"Can I help?" Sakura perked up at the prospect of helping out.

"No," was the curt response. Then Touya's face softened at his sister's hurt expression. "You've been through a lot and none of it your fault. You should go with him," he indicated Syaoran, who was deep in a discussion with Eriol. "It's important that you go into hiding so that nothing else can happen to you. And do not try anything stupid like going off to help on your own!"

"You know me too well," Sakura pouted.

Syaoran and Eriol were speaking in low voices some distance away. "Will Shuhuaku cooperate?" Eriol quietly.

"He…will," Syaoran looked away, "I intend to use…that…against him, to make him cooperate. What he did to her."

"You're going to use his feelings for Sakura?" Eriol crooked one eyebrow.

"Can you think of another way to nail that bitch?" Syaoran said, referring to his aunt Bel Shin.

"The changes you've made to the plan are not without risks, especially now that you're bringing in Shuhuaku, who is an unknown," Eriol warned. "He needs to play his role perfectly. You have to coach him—while keeping him away from Sakura. Will he do that? Will he accept that?"

"I can make sure he will," Syaoran said softly. He'd already arranged for Shuhuaku to take up residence in the condominium penthouse he'd shared with Sakura. And he'd called on someone he never thought he'd need again to teach Shuhuaku what he would need to learn for the plan to succeed. He knew she was the best at the job.

"No plan is perfect," Eriol reminded him.

"I know. But time is of the essence, and he's all we have at this point."

Eriol stared at Syaoran, then nodded. "All right."

"I know you need to arrange a wedding in a hurry," Syaoran smiled a tiny smile. "So I took the liberty of calling a judge I know."

"You need to hurry with your wedding as well," Eriol reminded him.

Syaoran looked at Sakura with tenderness in his eyes. "Not until she's ready."

"She's better protected as your wife, you know," Eriol reminded him.

"I know. But I can't force her into anything—not after what happened with Shuhuaku," Syaoran said.

"You truly do love her. Will wonders never cease?" Eriol teased.

Syaoran merely smiled; Sakura had turned to him, and had smiled as well, a childlike smile that Syaoran knew he would do anything to protect. She turned to talk to Yukito and Syaoran sidled up to Touya.

"You owe her an apology, you know," Syaoran said quietly.

Touya did not look at him, nor did he respond to the truthful comment. "You two have my blessing," was all he said.

"You don't like my plan?" Syaoran watched as Tomoyo and Sakura went up the stairs, accompanied by Eriol and Yukito. He knew she wanted to get some of her stuffed toys and mementoes.

"It's all we have," Touya said.

Syaoran looked at the older man, then held out his hand. "I'll do everything to protect her. I'll make sure Shuhuaku cooperates."

"Why aren't you telling Sakura the truth about what he did to her?" Touya faced Syaoran head-on.

"Does it matter?" Syaoran clenched his fists. "You and I both know she will take quite some time to recover from this. She thinks she betrayed me, and is already feeling guilty. What's the point of making her feel worse? I don't care what happened! It isn't necessary for her to know that he…it doesn't matter, fuck it all. She's all that matters and I refuse to hurt her just because…she does **not** need to know!"

Touya looked away. Syaoran clearly didn't care that someone else had, so to speak, poached on Sakura. "You want to keep pretending she's still innocent…"

"She is," Syaoran said fiercely. "She thinks she is, therefore as far as I'm concerned, she is."

"Fine. If you hurt her I will…"

"I'll kill myself," Syaoran bit off. "Save you the trouble."

"Then marry her quickly," Touya said. "Keep her safe. I never want her to go through anything like this ever again! Do you hear me?" He took Syaoran's hand and gripped it tightly. "Do it for all of us," he said, his voice rasping with emotion.

"I will."

When Sakura came down the stairs, she happily showed Syaoran a beat-up old bear. Touya made fun of it, saying it was ratty and smelly, and Sakura stomped on his foot. It was a sweet interlude, but Syaoran knew—he would have to talk to Shuhuaku soon, to show him the aftermath of what he'd done.

They left stealthily soon afterwards. In the car, Syaoran's heart broke when Sakura had suddenly hurled herself at him and begged, "Don't leave me!" Holding her, Syaoran realized that all the events of the past month and a half had taken the poor innocent girl to a breaking point—and he'd had a hand in it. _I wanted her broken—and now I realize I was wrong to continue the cycle of revenge on someone who didn't deserve to be part of it_, he thought ruefully as he comforted the small bundle in his arms. _Now look at this horrible mess we've created with her at the center._

He clenched his teeth. Sakura did not deserve any of this; he'd once been told that in war, there were no innocents—but she truly was one. And she had been punished for simply caring for him, being with him.

Had he known their history was deeper, and was rooted in the death of her mother, he would have been even angrier. Nadeshiko Kinomoto had not died of consumption; she had been murdered.

And, not that Syaoran or anyone else knew yet, so had Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Kissing her forehead, Syaoran snuggled her into the crook of his neck, which he knew she liked. She needed the comfort of his arms; that was something he had understood about Sakura early on, how her innate sensuality made her easier to comfort with caresses and hugs and kisses.

He understood that her emotions were still fragile at this point, and that she was still scared, so he swallowed his own hurt and comforted her as best he could. When they got to the new building (which his aunt Bel Shin knew nothing of) he guided her into their new home.

"What about the penthouse?" she asked curiously.

"No one knows about this condominium unit except those I trust—my driver, my assistants, your family," and Sakura started, "Eriol, and Tomoyo. She decorated it for us. I never gave up; I knew I would find you." The longing in his eyes was like the physical manifestation of an ache, and Sakura, before she could stop herself, had reached up and kissed him.

When Sakura let go, she nodded towards her luggage. The clothes, jewelry, and other accessories from the Tokyo penthouse had been smuggled out by Tomoyo, who would pass them on later; what Sakura had were her clothes from the Kinomoto house.

"But first…can we eat something?" Sakura asked. Her stomach gave a groan of protest, audible in the quiet condominium

Syaoran nodded, and she smiled, going into the bathroom to freshen up and change. He chuckled, and went into the kitchen to make a simple meal of stew and rice and fish for them; he didn't dare risk takeout yet. Once the meal was done, he waited patiently, enjoying the fact that she was back in his life. They ate quietly, and when she complimented him on his cooking, he smiled. And they talked; she told him the story of the little bear she owned, he told her of his childhood in Hong Kong. Life with her would mean this simple peace, the quiet joy of her smiles and laughter—and perhaps the glow of her love.

Syaoran knew he would do anything to achieve that peace, but he also had no illusions about his life and history. He'd made too many enemies—and drastic measures would be needed to protect her now.

When she finished eating, he shooed her from the kitchen so she could rest and take a bath—overruling her protests that she should be doing the household chores with a firm hand. Once she had changed, he showed her his surprise: a lovely pink and green bedroom next to his, all her own.

"For me?" Sakura had smiled widely. "Really?"

Her smile was worth it, and Syaoran folded her into his arms. "Really. You can stay here, sleep here, do whatever you like. Unless…well," and he looked down, "you want to stay in my room."

"I do," Sakura said softly, and she placed a palm on his cheek, tiptoeing up as she did. "But tonight, I want to be here."

"…sure," Syaoran forced on a smile, and kissed her hand gently. "I'll just be in my room. Want some tea? Or maybe I should order something…I'm sure you're hungry."

Sakura looked at him. Syaoran was so different from what she remembered—gentle, sweet, remorseful, even. And the hollow pain and shame from what had happened with Shuhuaku haunted her. How could she have done that to Syaoran?

"Don't," Syaoran said, crossing the room to take her into his arms again. "Stop thinking of him."

"How did you know?"

"You look sad," Syaoran caressed her cheeks. Then, seizing his pride, he asked softly, "Let me stay with you tonight. Please, sweetheart. I missed you so much."

Her silence scared him; he did not realize that she was ashamed of herself, of what had happened. Did she have the right to be with him after all that? He'd practically found her in Shuhuaku's arms, after all. But he was looking at her anxiously. Could she bear to hurt him again?

_No. Never._

Sakura smiled, then took his hand again. "Please," she said, "stay with me." She realized then why he had pleaded: he'd thought she didn't want him the room with her. "I never want to sleep alone without you ever again," she said.

His smile lit up the room, and he said, "Thank you. I'll just go change and brush my teeth."

When he returned to the room, Sakura was waiting, and she pulled him down for a kiss. Syaoran returned the kiss tenderly, his tongue gently exploring her mouth. Oh how Sakura had missed that kiss, the kind that made her tingle from head to toe! When they pulled apart, he repeated, "Gods, I've missed you! I never gave up on you, sweetheart. I knew I would find you again."

_He found me, all right. In someone else's arms,_ Sakura's mind jeered. _Naked._ How could she have done that to Syaoran? Never having heard such a cruel voice in her head before, she bit back tears, blaming herself for what had happened, but hid her expression by pretending to examine the décor. It was typically Tomoyo in its elegant simplicity, but it strangely reminded her of both her and Syaoran: touches of green and beige in the living room, cream draperies at the windows, soft carpeting…it was still a little bare though.

Pretending to look out the window as she fought her tears of shame, Sakura asked, "Why is the place still a little bare?"

She heard Syaoran chuckle. "So you could decorate it. I was hoping you'd have the time—it's too late to enter college right now but you can make it for the second semester. I confirmed your place at the university for preschool education. I'm afraid you lost the scholarship but I'll be paying your tuition. Your friend Tomoyo Daidouji told me you wanted to take a short course at the interior design school. So I enrolled you. Hope you don't mind."

At that Sakura could no longer hold back her tears. She gripped the curtain tightly, steadying herself with the other hand against the bay windows. He was so sweet; he had changed for her sake. He was doing his best to make up for his horrible behavior when they first came together—and in her heart she knew her love would always be his.

_Yeah right, _the voice jeered again. Why hadn't she remembered Syaoran sooner? Why had she accepted Shuhuaku's lies and his caresses? Why hadn't she realized things sooner? Syaoran had changed who he was for her: from an angry, malicious, revenge-bent man, he had softened, become a gentle lover, one who thought of her needs first—always. And what had she done? Fallen into the arms of a lookalike without even asking who he was!

_You don't deserve him,_ the voice in her head jeered again. _You're a whore now. You let Shuhuaku take you. You only stopped him when he'd gotten half his cock into you, didn't you?_

_I stopped him! That's what matters!_ Sakura argued in her head.

_Ah but not until after he'd touched you everywhere Syaoran ever did. Done to you everything Syaoran's done to your body—and more. Almost let him fuck you, _the poisonous voice continued to taunt her.

Sakura was shaking as tears of shame and guilt slid down her cheeks, and she never noticed when it was that Syaoran had taken her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Sakura…" he whispered as he held her. "This is my fault. I've made so many enemies and I was careless with you. Forgive me."

"I…" Sakura began to sob. "I…"

Syaoran was about to say, "Please don't cry," when he realized it was what she needed to do. Instead he said, "Tell me what hurts you. Please."

She raised a tear-streaked face to his. "Do you know what he and I…Shuhuaku…what we were doing when you found us?"

He nodded. "Making love?" He was proud that his voice did not break; how close she was to the truth!

Her eyes filled with more tears. "And I let him! I only stopped him after he was halfway inside me…I…" She drew a deep breath, then stunned him by screaming, "I'm a whore! I let him do those things to me! I knew it was wrong, I knew something was wrong…I…I said I would save myself for you and look what I did!" She was becoming more agitated, and Syaoran knew he had to stop her before she crossed into hysteria.

"Sakura!" Syaoran raised his voice to get her attention. "Sakura, please listen to me. I don't care. It wasn't your fault! You were confused…"

She was shaking her head and shuddering in his arms. "I don't deserve you…"

He laughed hollowly. "You may be forgetting that I used to be a whore myself," he said as he raised her chin gently. "And I almost raped you! I was cruel and possessive to you…those horrible memories you got back of me, I deny none of them. How can you blame yourself? If you think you're a bad person, what does that make me?"

"But you changed!" Sakura almost screamed. "You…"

"For you, goddamnit!" Syaoran roared, shaking her. "Stop saying you don't deserve me because **I want you**! Just stop it! Stop blaming yourself for things you had no control of!"

Sakura looked up; Syaoran's eyes had gone dark with emotion.

"Why do you accept me despite all…all this?" Sakura asked.

"Because I love you and I don't care so long as you're with me. Remember that day when you first learned what I used to be?" Syaoran held her close, and continued. "You followed me even after I told you I was going to rape you, told you I was a monster. And you told me you didn't believe that I was a monster—and you insisted on us starting over. Sakura, what I'm doing is nothing but what you did for me. Let me do this for you, I'm begging you," he said hoarsely. "I've never loved anyone like you, and I…if I lose you, I just…"

He felt her lips on his, a light touch that was full of affection. "Syaoran," was all she said. They kept their lips together, neither moving to deepen the kiss, breathing in each other softly. They held each other for a long while, just savoring each other's presence.

It was only much later, when she woke up the next morning, that Sakura realized what Syaoran had told her. **He loved her.**

Perhaps there was hope for a happy ending after all for them. _I just have to believe,_ Sakura told herself.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Once Sakura had been safely tucked into bed, Syaoran motioned to someone to step out of a closet. A young man who could have been his twin did, with a haunted expression on his face. Syaoran signaled him to follow to his study, which was far from the bedroom. He paused only to check on the alarms and cameras then nodded as he flicked on a single light in the study.

"Do you see?" The unspoken continuation of his question was, _"what you've done to her?"_

Shuhuaku set his jaw grimly. "Yes."

"Only you can take my place out there. I need to protect her personally. But Syaoran Li has to be out in the world so no one suspects he's gone off to take care of other business. And…" Syaoran looked him straight in the eye, "Syaoran Li is going to go back to his aunt Bel Shin to pry the truth out of her. The only way to do that..."

"...is to give her what she wants," Shuhuaku said softly. "You."

"Can you do it?" Syaoran said bluntly. "I will tell you all you need to know to pose as me. Her obsession has driven her mad, and you will find it easy so long as you convince her you're me. You need to find out who her allies are, what her relationship to that woman is, why she tried to send Sakura to the brothel, how she knows Huang…"

"You need to know why she sold you and your family out to that woman, and why she teamed up with…Huang to try and sell Sakura," Shuhuaku's eyes glinted. "I'll do it."

"Not yet," Syaoran said. "Are you certain? This means bedding," and Syaoran would never know how he kept his face straight, "my aunt. Pretending to be me—even to your sister. You might even have to sleep with Huang as well."

"Are you questioning if I can do it?" Shuhuaku glared at Syaoran.

He never flinched. "Yes. Because if you agree, you will need to train briefly with someone I thought I'd lost, but who came back in my time of need."

"Do it," Shuhuaku said.

"You heard him," Syaoran said quietly, and someone stepped out from the shadows. Shuhuaku gasped. He hadn't even noticed her there. She was beautiful, like an ice princess with a voluptuous body encased in a skintight silk cheongsam of bright red. A fool looking at her would have thought she was merely a decorative mistress. But from the glint in her cold, calm eyes, Shuhuaku knew—this woman was a killer, and could teach him the art of death.

"Then," Shuhuaku said, "let my lessons begin."

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Mid-June, some time after Sakura's rescue, late at night.**

Syaoran had gone off to check on Shuhuaku's training (not that he'd told Sakura about it) and to meet with Eriol. Shuhuaku was coming along nicely; he'd fooled the entire board of the Li corporation during a stockholder's meeting that month, and he'd begun working out, training under the woman who would teach him how to fight. Anxious about Sakura, he'd called twice in three hours, and Tomoyo had had to reassure him that all the alarms were in place—as were the weapons he'd planted in the house.

The two young women were discussing their love lives; Tomoyo was happily sharing how she and her new husband Eriol made love once, twice a day. Sakura giggled at Tomoyo's description of their first time: how she'd practically forced Eriol to take her, how much pleasure was in the act.

"You two haven't made love yet," Tomoyo smiled.

"How did you know?"

"Li-san is tense. He worries about you a bit too much," Tomoyo smiled. "Sexual tension—you can spot it a mile away."

"Should…should I…" Sakura began.

"It's your decision," Tomoyo said firmly. "Don't do it because you're ashamed or you want to thank him. Do it because you want him."

"I do," Sakura smiled. "I know he's tense and I want to ease his pain…I…"

"What's stopping you?" Tomoyo asked gently.

"I don't know…it just…"

"Then don't force it," her best friend grinned.

"But if he' waiting, how…"

"You start it," Tomoyo said. "You start making love to him. You already did that before, so you won't have a problem, will you?"

Sakura giggled. She certainly had no problem with that—she and Syaoran had already fallen back into the habit of making out almost to the point of consummation practically every night anyway. He heroically held back, although she had since learned that he would creep out to the bathroom when he thought she was asleep and relieve himself there. Poor Syaoran!

"I want him too. But he always stops just before I think he's going to take me…"

Tomoyo smiled. "Then the ball is in your court. You tell him when you want to make love." The two continued peeling potatoes, then Sakura spoke again

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura began. "About your mom…"

"You know, don't you?" Tomoyo looked straight at Sakura. "Eriol and I married without her blessing."

"I…How do you know I knew?" Sakura protested.

"Best friends from the cradle," her friend grinned. "Plus you always get this guilty look when you say things like that."

"I always thought you were close," Sakura said mournfully.

"I thought I knew her," Tomoyo said quietly. "But a few days ago, when I called her, she said she wished I'd never been born, that…that you'd been her daughter instead." It still hurt.

Sakura put her arms around Tomoyo. "That bitch!"

Tomoyo started. "Since when do you curse?"

"Since she hurt you. No one hurts you and gets away with it," Sakura said, kissing Tomoyo's forehead. "I love you, and she had no right to say that!" She wiped away the tear that rolled down Tomoyo's cheek. "Don't listen to her!"

"Funny," Tomoyo smiled as she sniffled, trying to regain her composure, "that's what Eriol said too."

"Listen to your husband," Sakura smiled.

"I usually do. Especially when he says, 'Raise your hips higher, you'll like this,' and 'Go on, thrust back harder at me.' Best advice," Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura began to laugh. "Oh, he really makes you happy, doesn't he?"

"He does." Tomoyo smiled.

"How did you two get together?"

Tomoyo began to laugh-not just giggle but laugh out loud. She proceeded to tell Sakura the story, and at the end of it, both were laughing hard.

"You begged him to marry you? Tomoyo-chan, whatever came over you?"

"Hey," Tomoyo giggled, "I have no regrets. I am so happy in bed, I'm tempted to have our bed bronzed someday."

That sent Sakura into more gales of laughter. "Who would have thought we'd marry straight out of high school?"

"We?" Tomoyo smiled.

"We," Sakura smiled.

"You love him," Tomoyo said.

"Enough to want to give him something…tonight."

Tomoyo squealed. "Oh, I have got to leave a camera…." She stopped when Sakura glared. "Okay maybe not…But that's the best thing you can do. Enjoy yourself. I know he has the experience…"

"He sure does," Sakura said, then both girls went off into gales of laughter again. Oh how Sakura had missed her cousin and best friend!

Later they fell to talking about the security protocols Syaoran had put in place in the condo unit. Sakura sighed. "Everyone has a role to play, something they've done to make things better. There must be something I can do!"

"Yes, there is. Don't do anything stupid. It would kill Li-san if anything else happened to you," Tomoyo said sternly.

"But I don't like being useless!" Sakura wailed.

"Useless? Don't you realize what you've done to Li-san?" Tomoyo shook her head. "You know what he used to be like—and you changed him. He needs you, Sakura-chan. No, he loves you."

Sakura smiled softly. "I know. He told me, the night we came home after…Osaka."

Tomoyo smiled as well. "See?"

"I love him too…I think I should tell him!" Sakura's eyes sparkled.

"You do that." Tomoyo smiled serenely, and she continued grinding the beef; she and Sakura were making curry for dinner.

"I…can I ask—about Shuhuaku-kun?" Sakura asked after a while.

Tomoyo paused, then said, "He's all right. Guilty about what he did to you. Eriol keeps track of him."

"Oh. I'm glad Syaoran didn't hurt him."

Tomoyo smiled. How so like her best friend to worry about the man who had hurt her! "If you like, I can help you get a note to him," she said.

"Maybe sometime," Sakura agreed. The two friends worked in a happy silence, exchanging laughs and jokes. Just like old times—even though the shadow of something else loomed over them.

And Sakura was thinking of Syaoran. Was there a reason to hold back?

Not anymore. And she smiled. Time to show him that she loved him.

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura and hid a small smile. She knew that look; it meant Sakura had come to an important decision, and she suspected she knew what it was—and it didn't just involve curry.

"Welcome home!" Sakura met Syaoran at the door with a gentle kiss. Tomoyo grinned; she'd kept her best friend company the whole day, and they had spent it planning Sakura's wedding.

Tomoyo's phone rang, as if on cue. "Oh dear. Looks like I'll have to take out my and Eriol's share," she grinned.

"Say hello to him for me," Sakura said cheerily.

"I will. And more," Tomoyo winked.

"Spare us the details; Eriol already told me a few earlier," Syaoran groaned.

"Don't worry; I can send you a video if you like," was Tomoyo's parting shot.

Sakura and Syaoran stared. After a while, Syaoran turned to Sakura and said, "I do believe he's a bad influence on your best friend."

"Too late, they're married," she giggled. Then she turned to him, drawing him into a kiss, tugging on his clothes.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked, then gasped as she aggressively pushed him on their bed.

"Very sure." She raised herself to kiss him, then whispered in his ear what he had been longing to hear: "I love you, Syaoran."

"God…" Syaoran rolled over, and placed himself on top of her, propping himself so that he wouldn't crush her with his weight. "You have no idea…I love you! But wait…" He moved away from Sakura and went to his desk where he unlocked a drawer Sakura had never been able to open. "Here."

Sakura read through the medical results. Syaoran was STD and AIDS-free.

"I kept that there…for when…we made love." Syaoran smiled.

She threw herself into his arms, kissing him so hard he eventually begged for air. Then to stop her onslaught, he pinned her down "Calm down, sweetheart."

Sakura managed to wriggle out from under him then playfully perched on him as she giggled. "Are you sure?" she playfully mocked him.

He growled. "If you want a wrestling match, you are going to lose."

"But I want to lose," she said softly as she touched her lips to his. When his hands came up to cup her little breasts through her nightgown, she closed her eyes and made a small sound of pleasure.

"Stay there," he said, as he reached for her nightgown. "Stay above me, so I can look at your body."

She raised her arms; her small breasts bounced gently and Syaoran sat up to kiss and nuzzle them. Sakura cried out; dear God, there was the tingle, the burn—the sensations only Syaoran could arouse in her.

"Syaoran!" she cried.

"I'm here," he said. He'd stood up to shed his clothing, and she watched him unfold himself from his clothes, lean and lithe, like a panther.

And all hers.

"Remember what you asked me before?" Sakura said as he joined her on the bed.

"Which?"

"If I was really yours," she said. Shyly, she removed her panties herself, and snuggled into his arms. "I am. And I want you."

"I still want to be yours," he whispered as he moved her in front of him, his fingers slowly caressing her body, cupping her breasts, teasing her nipples, tracing tiny circles around her belly button as he kissed the back of her neck the way he knew she loved—his tongue flicking out gently to tease her. He would make this a beautiful memory for her, he vowed—especially since she had been cheated of her first time, stolen from her by someone who was now paying for that sin—in fact, at the very moment Syaoran was making love to Sakura, that young man was extracting information from Bel Shin. The irony would have amused Syaoran, had he known. But his focus was only on her. This was their first time, and he wanted it to be nothing but a blur of love and pleasure for Sakura.

He loved her too much to make it anything else. And so he continued his gentle ministrations. They would make love all through the night, and they would marry—and he would spend his life making her happy. And as Syaoran listened to Sakura's soft cries of pleasure, he knew nothing would make him happier.

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Approximately at the same time in the Ikkebukuro district**

"SYAORAN!" Bel Shin screamed as the young man with the chestnut hair pleasured her. Oh, she had dreamed of this for years, and she lay back as the young man thrust into her. His amber eyes were intense, and he watched her with a strange expression on his face—but what mattered was the pleasure he gave her. She was blind to all the signs: his strange behavior, how he eyed her coldly, how calculating his moves were. When he had walked through the door and said, "I need you, Auntie. Huang cheated on me. I need you to fuck me," she had lost all reason.

During foreplay he'd asked many odd questions—but she had happily answered them., She was rewarded when he had displayed his lithe young body to her, letting her fulfill her sexual fantasies which had begun when Syaoran was but thirteen.

When she was spent, he excused himself to go to the bathroom. She was sated, and she rejoiced in that he had spilled himself inside her. "Come back soon, baby."

He paused, then he smiled a small, strange smile. "Of course."

Once in the bathroom, he removed his amber contact lenses, revealing eyes that were piercingly green. Unlike the real Syaoran with his first customer, he did not cry or throw up. He had Bel Shin in the palm of his hand, begging for more.

Sakura did not want her lover's hands contaminated by the blood of those who tried to have her humiliated at a brothel. But he could do that. After all, only he and Syaoran knew the truth--he had taken her virginity, and by force--and now, he was atoning for it.

He tested the recording on his cell phone, and smiled. Bel Shin had sung like a bird—and now they had the ammunition to go after the last player in this whole mess.

_Am I gonna have to fuck that woman too?_ He smirked at himself bitterly. He would, if it meant getting the information he needed to uncover all the motives of the people who wanted to hurt his beloved Sakura.

_I made a devil's bargain_, Shuhuaku Qi thought, _and I will keep it_. He knew Syaoran was somewhere hiding with Sakura; he was posing as Syaoran right now, taking all the danger upon himself. But in the week he had been Syaoran, he had learned so much. He had no regrets about the bargain he had struck with the Li heir.

_For you, Sakura_, he thought, as he glared at his reflection in the mirror. Only for you.

Then he turned back to the bedroom, taking care to put his contact lenses back first, to literally fuck more information out of Bel Shin.

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Next chapter: **Syaoran and Sakura finally consummate their love—and she becomes Sakura Li. Plots and plans tangle up and things begin to move towards an ending.

Notes: To Moons-Chan, I agree. The disgusting part is, in a mall called Makati Cinema Square they sell rape DVDs of girls aged 4-10. It sickens me and I hope someone pays attention to the report I made but given corruption in this country, no one is going to pay attention. A congressman who raped an 11 year old girl was released after only a few years in jail—and given a hero's welcome in his country! Disgusting. In re your second and third paragraph: Think of Shuhuaku's mental state--and do you approve of Syaoran taking advantage of his guilt? Age-old question is, when does wrong make right? Shuhuaku thinks he was doing right by her--and so does Syaoran. Hee.

To halliwells, I think you're right there but I felt the 'detecting' scenes were impeding the flow of the story. It's so hard to tell what will work and what won't, eh? LOL yes it seemed too easy but as you can see, some other readers were ready to disembowel me, haha! Re your PM, I will say this: Yes. That's why she's so scared. She knows. YES! Keep focused on the seeming lack of motive of the unnamed woman--although I suspect you know part of it already. I sure hope it does come together--I'm still nervous about the explanation but I know I did my research, both in the psychological realm and the CCS canon realm.

To xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, I think you can see that Syaoran hasn't forgiven Shuhuaku now heh, heh. I had to cut out the part where Shuhuaku got Sakura into bed so I wouldn't die from the brickbats XD It did take her some time--thank God for Tomoyo, eh? Thanks for noticing the memories she relived. And think of this: Why does Bel Shin trust Syaoran? Can't answer your last questions, but next chapter you will know XD

To Esa MaRie, LOL! Very observant of you. Which brings me to the question I pose above, heh heh. Yes, I had to cut it out because I figured I'd get boycotted. Where shall I send you the uncut version then? XD

To Twilight Kisses, I wonder how happy you will be when SxS finally 'seal the deal' next chapter? They will be punished--and it's not just the sexiness that earns this story the M rating. To Saki-Hime, here's an interesting question: Define happy ending? LOL no, I'm not mean. But how much should a happy ending cost for SxS? Heh heh. To Mistress Mizu, Very observant. I thought no one would pick up on that little hint of the blood ^_^ The scary part is, no matter how insane fanfic is, sometimes real life can get worse. Doesn't that suck? Amazing back story for the woman? Uh...(sweats) I don't know if it is but I did base it on real life cases. To mitsuko310, See question re virginity above. Heh heh. And the daughter, well... (grins) To lhaine07, well if it's all just SxS then there wouldn't be a story, right? To mimichan88, yes, they are back together and we have just 3 more chapters to go. Can't tell you if you're right but I can tell you that Sakura is soon going to be Mrs Li (yehey!) To sootyxsnowpetal, Indeed, it will scar her--wait for it XD Thanks for the review! To Daphne Lacrymosa, Gah, it depresses me cause I have to read news for my work and in Africa, in the Middle East, women suffer even worse; Sakura is actually very very lucky. In Africa, the janjaweed make rape a pastime. I hate reading about it but I have to, not just for work but also so that I know what others go through. Syaoran has plans for Shuhuaku--the question becomes, are they good plans? To petiteTRINH, the last paragraph was meant to confuse and tease, don't worry. To darkryubaby, LOL okay. To butterflyKISSU, I luv ya too, and I think you are going to hate me for what will happen to Shuhuaku. To midnight blue08, Oops, sorry, can' answer yet! To chainedheart999, hugs! Thank you for seeing the change in Syaoran. It can't have been easy for the poor guy. LOL I laughed--there's a story I read, Hoshi no Kodomo, in which Shuhuaku would be perfect as SxS's son! I wish I could answer your question...instead I can tell you that someone who's been in the background finally enters next chapter. To xSapphirexRosesxFanx, LOL I think you ought to talk to Bel Shin's poor daughter (hint hint). To MistBunnies, aww, can't answer. But thank you for enjoying the story! To Landoflala, LOL, I take it you like 'good parts'? Then I guess I'll have to put up chapter 13 really fast XD Big bang? Have you been peeking at the next chapter? Don't apologize--hello, I freak out a lot too! To HappyBlossom, Ehh? You never freaked out much LOL! It simply means you like the story hee! Please don't worry--you DID review now, and even a "Thanks for the update" is cool with me! Yes, those women will get their comeuppance--in a while ^_^ To Chire, I suspect you are going to LOL your head off after this chapter. Hee. To Life's Dark Angel, He has, and as Sixteen Candl3s once said, Syaoran has a way of running away with a story, ne? To .lover4evr, here you go! To sakurahime87, aww, nice to see you like the poor guy--how do you feel about what Syaoran asked him to do? To pApAw, Glad you're glad ^_^ Wonder what you think of what Syaoran did do to Shuhuaku? Yes--life does get hard. SO we read and write fanfic to cope--we make the world the way we like it to be, ne? To boreum dal, Luckily I can't say anything XD Thank you, and I hope you got my message. To Sincerely Crysta, aww, here's a hug of thanks for the vote of confidence. Thank you. To Anonymous little Reader, LOL thanks! And I meant to confuse you with the last two paragraphs (hee). Do let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Blossom in a Gilded Cage, Chapter 13: **Consummation and Changes

**Author: **swallowingtears

**Disclaimer: **No profit is being made off this fanfiction. No challenge is intended towards CLAMP, the rightful owners of the characters here save for Huang and Shuhuaku.

**Warnings: **Very mature content.

**Acknowledgements: **To my teammates 'Tomoyo-chan' (YamiNoTomoyo, whose "A Most Succulent Apple" will blow you away), who is co-plotter of this story…you ought to thank her for helping me weave the story to its conclusion, and 'Rika' (butterfly. KISSU, and I notice some of you have read her lovely "Her Rising Saviour" as well!) for patiently putting up with this story and helping me along with it. Links to their stories are on my profile page.

**Recap: **Shuhuaku has begun his penance for what he did to Sakura, and Sakura finally confesses her love to Syaoran.

**Notes**: My apologies for no responses or notes, but since we only have two chapters to go, I don't want to give too much away. Also, I only have a few minutes before I have to go to work U__U when you live alone and pay your own rent and utilities, internet kind of goes out the window. But I'll be sending review responses to the previous chapter within 24 hours—that way I won't spoil anything! My gratitude goes out to ButterflyKISSU, Mistress Mizu, Daphne Lacrymosa, xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, chainedheart999, Twilight Kisses, Lifes Dark Angel, boreum dal, lhaine07, Esa MaRie (GOMEN I only saw your PM as I logged in--would you believe Yahoo and Gmail are blocked at the office?), sakurahime87, yingfa07, mimichan88, mitsuko310, winterkaguya, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Moons-Chan, sakuxsyao4evr, pApAw, Saki-Hime, Tomoyo-chan, Unlove You, midnight blue08, DineyBlue, shika hiiragizawa, halliwells, Landoflala, cupid17

Looks like I'll be working on The Accidental Playboy. Whew, thanks; I love writing humorous smuttiness XD Add a side order of dense Sakura, nosebleed Syaoran and cryptic ExT and you have a fic that is a lot of fun for me to write :D

**Without further ado, we continue:**

**xXxSxSxXx**

The moon had risen fully in the sky as Syaoran, panting, released his seed on the sheets yet again, refusing to claim Sakura until he was sure she was ready and would not be hurt. Sakura was almost delirious with pleasure, gasping Syaoran's name. He'd used every trick in his arsenal; coupled with his strong love for her, each touch, each kiss, each caress had become a language in itself, just as he had promised her before she had been torn from him. He could not get enough of her taste, and kissing her was an exquisite pleasure for him; he'd lost her once, and was determined never to lose her again—no matter what it took.

How long Syaoran had spent preparing Sakura for the final step in lovemaking was rewarded when she said the words he was waiting for: "Please…I want us to be one," she whispered softly as she lay in his arms in the aftermath of a soft climax.

He stroked her cheeks. "I want you to know that I love you," he said softly, "and as soon as we take this last step, I want you to be my wife."

"Yes," Sakura smiled. "Yours, always."

Coming from another woman, Syaoran would have mentally sneered while covering it up with closed eyes and a sensual mask. But hearing it from the only woman who had ever had his heart made him smile.

"I'm going to take you now," he said, as he knelt between her thighs and positioned himself; he was so hard, Syaoran knew he would need all his considerable self-control to keep from coming as soon as he was in her. "This—I've never been with an innocent like you before, but I imagine it might hurt. That's why I waited this long. Hold on to my shoulders; you can scratch or bite me if you need to."

Sakura almost giggled. "Oh Syaoran—shut up," she teased, and she spread herself open to him. The gesture of her utter trust took Syaoran's breath away, and he kissed her deeply as he slid slowly into her, cautiously moving in inch by inch, feeling her responses, how her body adjusted to his presence inside her. She closed her eyes and surrendered to his weight on top of her; Syaoran supported himself so he would not crush her, and carefully moved until he was in her to the hilt. The partially torn barrier inside Sakura gave way completely, and he listened for a cry of pain—which did not come.

Instead, Sakura had thrust her hips back at him, pulling him to her with her arms; he kissed her deeply, his tongue penetrating her mouth as deeply as his manhood was buried in her.

"Syaoran…oh! Oh!" Sakura whispered his name in pleasure as he finally united them, his manhood sheathed in her core.

"Does it hurt?" He did not move his hips for fear of hurting the woman he loved.

"No," she said in a wondering tone. "It just…It feels…" She smiled, and a single tear slipped out of one eye. "Beautiful. Like it's…you, all of you."

Syaoran almost smiled. Sakura had had a wonderful time in bed, Shuhuaku notwithstanding. She would never experience the fumbling, awkward sex he'd suffered during his own first time. To her, even the sweat dropping off his forehead was something delightful; he'd never known anyone who was so happy just to be with him. She traced his face wonderingly with her fingers, smiling as he kissed her fingertips, pressed her breasts to his chest, kissed him back gently. And it was perfect. Syaoran closed his eyes and murmured his love for her as he savored the sensation of Sakura's warmth around him.

"I'm so happy to be one with you, finally," Sakura said softly. She moved her hips, and Syaoran sucked his breath in; she was deliciously tight, wonderfully moist thanks to the orgasms he'd given her prior to claiming her. He'd never bedded someone who was practically a virgin in his life, and he was unused to the sensation. "I'm not hurting. I just feel…wonderful."

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled; Syaoran's length inside her filled her, and she could not believe how much she wanted it, wanted him. _I was right_, she thought; she had made the decision to give herself to him that day, and now—now she was his. As he was hers.

"I love you," he whispered as he pulled away and began to rock in and out of her in a gentle motion. He latched onto one breast and suckled her nipple as one of his fingers pressed against her clitoris.

"Oh God!" Sakura arched into Syaoran and he felt her feminine walls tighten around him. Dear God this was bliss itself—not going to heaven or anything of the sort, just so much delicious sensation, and she was wonderfully aware of his weight on her, his hardness, his breathing, even the sweat that trickled from him. He raised his head and began to nibble on where her neck met her shoulders, and she urged him to move faster with little cries of pleasure.

Soon he was lost in her, his hips thudding into hers, both of them kissing fiercely and passionately, murmuring each other's name, giving in to the lust that was intertwined with their love. When Sakura came, gasping, Syaoran let go and spilled his seed deep inside her. They lay together, entwined, intimately joined, for many long moments; he was kissing her gently, and they were bathing in the glow of sated love.

"Just think," Sakura breathed, smiling, "we can do this every night!"

"What, no morning sex?" Syaoran joked.

"How about we make love again, right now?" Sakura said boldly. Syaoran merely smiled; Sakura gasped as he hardened while still inside her, again. "Syaoran…you…in me…"

"I never told you that, did I?" Syaoran said as he bent to kiss her again. "I can last all night, sweetheart."

"Then why waste it?" Sakura said as she pulled him down for another kiss.

The second time was fast and wild; Sakura found Syaoran had flipped her on top of him and encouraged her to ride him. He encouraged her to unleash her sensual side, and he happily stimulated her breasts and clitoris as she thrashed above him, collapsing on him as she reached peak after peak of her climaxes. He offered all his sensual knowledge to her, no longer ashamed of how he had acquired it, because it meant Sakura was delirious with the joy of their lovemaking; her cries were a beautiful song to his ears, and never had he heard his name called so wonderfully in his life. All too soon they were both coming again, and Syaoran would discover in the morning that she had scratched his chest and his back in her ecstasy. He smiled; they had gone at it three times, and it was only when Sakura had drifted off to sleep as he was preparing her for a fourth round that he had stopped.

Life with her would be beautiful, Syaoran thought, and he prayed that the young man he had entrusted with a vital job had done his part. And he would have been amused to learn that the young man was, at the same moment Syaoran and Sakura had been making love, had been doing his job—indeed.

**xXxSxSxXx**

The woman who hated the Kinomotos and the Lis realized something was very wrong with Syaoran Li—but she could not put her finger on it. He said the right things, knew things only Syaoran would know—but now his eyes were hooded and guarded instead of openly angry.

All she could find was that Syaoran Li had dropped off the radar earlier—and so had Sakura Kinomoto. She'd expected at least Touya Kinomoto to ask for her help to find Sakura.

After all she was Touya Kinomoto's only aunt.

But add to that her own daughter's disappearance, and she felt wrong-footed. Had she been caught out? Only expensive sleuthing had turned up the marriage license to Eriol Hiiragizawa—an unknown quality. His forebears were unknowns of no consequence who lived quiet and discreet lives. He had finished college and started a good business in partnership with his friend and classmate Syaoran Li.

Why had Tomoyo suddenly chosen to marry him? It worried her that she could not turn up anything on the young man save for school records (perfect, making prefect in high school and student council chair in college—business school at that, in Tokyo University). Not even a parking ticket. Nothing.

She had to be careful. She already had several deaths on her hands, after all. And something about Hiiragizawa screamed danger to her, though she knew not why.

_But my eye should stay on the target. Look on the bright side; Sakura and Syaoran are probably together. He's probably fucking her right now. And soon, she will have a baby._

Then her assistant knocked.

"What is it?"

"Madam Amamiya," the assistant said, "you might want to turn on the television."

Sonomi Daidouji, nee Amamiya, turned on the television. NHK was covering the lavish engagement party of Syaoran Li—to his cousin Mei Ling Li.

What the hell?

Who was Mei Ling Li? She barked orders to get news on the young woman's background; she knew her assistant would have digitally recorded the whole thing. What had happened to Sakura?

"Madam Amamiya? There's a call for you on line one."

Her assistant would not disturb her for anything unimportant; the young woman had been well-trained, so she lifted the phone.

"Yes?"

"Aunt Sonomi," came Touya Kinomoto's broken voice. Sonomi was surprised; the grief she heard was real. "Sakura…she…" Touya's voice trailed off into sobbing.

"Touya-kun! Tell me what's wrong," she commanded.

"Sakura—she—she's gone."

Sonomi's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"She…" Sonomi waited as Touya gulped huge breaths to calm down. Finally, in a voice laced with venom, he said, "Do you know a Bel Shin Kang? Formerly of the Li clan?"

Obviously her answer had to be careful. "Yes. I know of her. Why?"

"She—she hired a Huang Tai to fool me—fake papers about Sakura's former fiancé, Syaoran Li, and Huang pretended to be her friend…I still don't know what happened and I don't know where Sakura is but—Auntie, I need your help!"

Sonomi thought quickly; the emotion in Touya's voice was real. But Touya had also been out of her reach for some time—her sources had failed her, and she did not know if she trusted the young man fully, especially since she believed he had sold Sakura to Syaoran Li in exchange for the calling off of all the Kinomoto company's debts to the Li financing corporation. And now Sakura was missing—yet weren't Bel Shin and Huang behind that? How had Touya known, then?

She needed time. "Touya-kun, get a hold of yourself. Going hysterical won't help. Give me a day to find out what I can. Do you hear me?"

"I…Please hurry!"

"Calm down. When you're calm, we'll talk," Sonomi said, then she slammed the phone down.

On the other end of the line, Touya looked at Eriol, Yukito, and Syaoran as he hung up. "Just as you said, Yukito. She doesn't completely trust or believe me."

"Which means we listen to Eriol now," Yukito said quietly. He still wasn't sure why the younger man was helping them, but he suspected it had a lot to do with his new wife, Tomoyo formerly Daidouji instead of his odd friendship with Syaoran Li.

"You haven't lied to her, technically," Eriol said, pushing his glasses up. "And Sakura **will** disappear, after all—so to speak. We use the truth as a weapon against her, because she used it in the same way against us. I suspect she will summon Huang and try to get to the bottom of this. With luck the three bitch-witches will turn on one another and our hands stay clean. If not," she shrugged eloquently.

"Do you think the boy can do it?" Touya demanded.

"He bedded my aunt to get us the information we needed on Sonomi Amamiya's background. Everyone thinks Shuhuaku is me," Syaoran finally spoke up. "She probably thinks I'm not a danger to her right now. The boy acts well. He has the proper motive to be me."

"Motivation, eh?" Touya asked, somewhat disbelievingly.

"Motivation," Syaoran said softly. "I've never come out and said it, but Shuhuaku getting carried away and practically raping her has preyed on his mind. I merely gave him a push in the right direction. Someone I trust is training him—and if those three bitches don't destroy each other—then he will."

"I still think that might backfire," Touya argued, looking at Yukito for support.

"I think we should all calm down and run through the plan in order to refine it," was Yukito's calm answer. He too adjusted his glasses. "Syaoran's right; he made too many enemies for Sakura to ever be truly safe with him. Yet taking him away from her would break her—and she has already been through enough. Let's keep our focus on her now—that way, we can fix this and with luck, end this once and for all."

Syaoran nodded, Touya grunted, and Eriol said nothing, bending over to study the papers they had drawn up.

**xXxSxSxXx**

"Madam," a voice called from the doorway. She turned, and glared. It was Huang. Perfect. But now Huang had to be convinced that Sonomi had no more trust in her—and then she could be followed to see what Bel Shin was up to.

"What?" she snarled.

"I…I know where Sakura is…" Huang said hollowly.

The woman's eyes narrowed. "And you waited this long to tell me?"

"My brother Shuhuaku—I left her with him. He should be in Taiwan..here's the address." Huang's eyes were rimmed with red; Touya Kinomoto, Eriol Hiiragizawa, and Yukito Tsukishiro were suddenly all too busy to see her and she couldn't understand why. She hadn't told them where Sakura was, after all—and she needed a protector.

Sonomi Amamiya Daidouji would do for now. Or so she thought.

Fool, Sonomi thought. "Your information is worthless." She pressed a button on a remote; the NHK announcement of Syaoran's engagement to Mei Ling Li played again to Huang's horrified eyes.

"How did…when…FUCK IT!" Huang yelled. "He was supposed to be mine! Why hasn't Bel Shin said a word?"

Sonomi shrugged. "Why don't you ask Bel Shin what her relationship to Mei Ling is? The young woman is, I suspect, a blind for his new mistress." She held up a photo of what looked like Syaoran entering the Kang household—Syaoran kissing Bel Shin—and Syaoran with Bel Shin naked, riding him.

And was rewarded when Huang grew red with rage.

"I'm going to destroy that lying, conniving snake!" she screamed, snatching the photos and running out of the office.

Sonomi smirked. How predictable! She settled down to the proposal she was writing for Li Syaoran and his company. Once Bel Shin and Huang killed each other, she would have the young man where she wanted him.

What neither woman knew was that Shuhuaku had arranged for them to receive those photos—and that how they reacted was exactly the way he wanted them to.

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Flashback: Eight years ago**

"_He's going to become a whore, and you can't do anything to stop it," Bel Shin taunted her daughter. "Have a look at the photo that's going to be used by his pimp." She held up a photo of a half-naked Syaoran, young and handsome, with no idea what was about to happen to him._

"_You wicked, horrible woman!" the girl shouted back, and received a slap for her efforts. She got up, intending to fight her mother, and was kicked back down to the ground; raising herself on her elbows, she spat out blood._

"_Syaoran is going to be bedding lots and lots of women for money," Bel Shin laughed, a horrible laugh like nails raking across a board. "You saw him last week while he was swimming, didn't you, dear? You were watching him hungrily. I can't blame you; you're sixteen, and so is he. That body—what will he become ten years from now? How big do you think his cock is? Can you imagine sucking on it, being fucked by him? I bet you'd love that," she taunted as she walked over and grabbed the girl by her long dark hair._

"_You're disgusting!" the girl screamed. "How dare you talk about him that way?"_

"_Oh yes," Bel Shin sneered. "You love him. You want him to be yours…"_

"_I never said that!"_

"_Pathetic!" Bel Shin rolled her eyes. "You're the one he's closest to and yet you…all you can do is scream at me." She laughed again, a cold, cruel laugh. "You can't save him. He sold himself to the Yakuza to save his sisters. Maybe you can buy him for the night someday. By that time he'll be so experienced, he can fuck you all night long and you'll come until your eyes roll back in their sockets. You'll love it!" She released her grip on the girl's hair. "But I'll fuck him first. Mark my words, I'll taste his body before you ever do! I just hope," and Bel Shin licked her lips, "I'm still young enough to have his child when he does."_

_The girl shook her head and ran as far away from her mother's taunts as she could. It wasn't true! It couldn't be true…could it?_

_She soon found out how true it was. Using her connections with servants and maids, she learned of Syaoran's first customer—how he had vomited in the toilet after pleasing the woman, how he had been glassy-eyed and numb afterwards, how his pimp had beaten him badly for refusing a second customer._

_Later, she discovered that Syaoran looked just like his father—who had rejected Bel Shin in favor of Yelan Li. _But my mother is his sister!_ was the protesting thought in her head. Syaoran's father's great love for Yelan Li despite his bad habits was what had led to her mother lusting after poor Syaoran as soon as he hit puberty. Discovering that fact—and how Bel Shin had helped hound Syaoran's father and mother into suicide—had made her sick to her stomach. _My mother must be punished!

_But at sixteen, what could she do? She had no weapons, no knowledge, no money, nothing! It was sheer torture because she had always loved Syaoran, even as a child. She had never acted upon her love, not wishing to force herself on him, but watching her mother touch Syaoran's thighs, touch him inappropriately ever since he was thirteen and she was unable to stop her—and now…Syaoran trusted her!_

_There had to be a way to save him. A year passed; all she could do was keep tabs on Syaoran, who had become a hard, cold young man. His prostitution had turned him into someone else, and she wept for him. She was not allowed to see him; her mother made sure of that. The best she could do was ask servants about his fate._

_It was when she turned eighteen that she realized she was blessed with the kind of beauty Yakuza leaders liked, and she did not hesitate after learning that one of them, a district leader for Tokyo, wanted her._

_And so she boldly struck a bargain with the district leader after learning all she could about him. Syaoran had never known who had helped him buy his way out of their clutches; most commonly, people who were indebted to the Yakuza found that the only way out was death. She had sold her virginity, stolen artifacts from her family to pay for Syaoran's negotiations to get out of their clutches, and eventually, she had killed and blackmailed people in order to smooth his way out. She had disposed of her Yakuza lover in the same way once he was no longer useful, and she had learned well: no one suspected her as she had covered her tracks well. Lie, cheat, kill, blackmail, steal—she did all that until Syaoran was out of his forced servitude and free to recover the Li fortune. Once he achieved that, using methods she had used herself, she watched over him, never making contact until she was sure he was safe._

_She had no illusions; she knew he did not trust her fully because of her shady past. She told herself she did not care. He was safe, and that was what mattered._

_But now, he was in danger once again from Bel Shin. She had returned to his life once he called her; he'd told her she would have an interesting student. When Syaoran outlined his plan, she had merely raised a perfect eyebrow, and nodded._

_He was doing all this for the sake of the little innocent he'd fallen in love with when he was eighteen. She wondered if she should be jealous—but seeing them together after Syaoran had rescued the girl Sakura from his lookalike gave her heart some peace: he was happy, and he was in love._

_And so she agreed to help him, to train Shuhuaku Qi to do the things she did._

_It wasn't like Mei Ling Li could ever say no to Syaoran anyway. He would always be the only one she loved. And she had sullied and stained herself for that love, asking for nothing in return, satisfied with her choice. She only wished he'd thought of calling her in sooner—that way, she could have tracked down the guilty parties and punished them sooner. Or that he himself could have._

"_No, Mei Ling," he said quietly. "Sakura wouldn't want me to do something like that. Let's just turn them over to the police," he insisted._

_The police. Mei Ling almost laughed. They could be bought, blackmailed, or sold. The culprits would be free to menace Syaoran and his soon-to-be wife within months._

_Without Syaoran's permission, Mei Ling had made changes to his plans—and she knew Shuhuaku would obey her, once he realized the need for it._

_She would dispense justice for Syaoran again—and she smiled at the prospect._

**xXxSxSxXx**

Shuhuaku got out of the shower, dressed, and strode to Bel Shin's study. She had given him the combination to her safe, and it was child's play to drug the drink he gave her later to knock her out. He knew he had at least eight hours to explore her house and secrets. He soon located the files he wanted; they weren't part of what Syaoran had told him to get, but something was preying on his mind.

The chemical formulas were easy for him to understand; he'd always excelled in science, and he'd started on chemistry as a hobby. He learned of the drug used on Sakura, then searched for the formula Bel Shi had used.

A hybrid? He frowned. Drugs like Ro Hypnol were bad enough on their own…so why…

Then with a gasp, he dropped the files he was holding. The drug they had used on Sakura—the hybrid drug—among its side effects was sterility.

His first impulse made him turn for the door and put his hand on the knife he always carried these days. But then he remembered Mei Ling's training. He needed to find out more—before he moved, or all would go to waste.

No, he would not waste the painful training he'd undergone at her hands.

**(Flashback: Mid-June)**

"_You heard him," Syaoran said quietly._

_A beautiful woman with long, pin-straight raven hair emerged from the shadows, and Shuhuaku gasped. He hadn't even noticed her there._

_She looked him up and down and said, "He knows Mandarin?"_

"_Perfectly," Syaoran said._

"_Good. Go back to Sakura, then." Syaoran slipped out of the room, and she held out a small case to Shuhuaku. "Amber contact lenses. I'll be schooling you on how to talk and move like my cousin."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_You can call me Mei Ling," she said quietly. Her eyes glittered coldly, and Shuhuaku was momentarily afraid. "Do you understand that agreeing to this means your life will forever be a lie?"_

"_I have much to atone for," Shuhuaku said softly._

"_Remember that, then, even in the darkest days of your training." She swiftly flew to his side; before he could blink, a knife had been held to his throat. She dragged him out of the door into the neighboring apartment. Shuhuaku could not break her hold on his arms; she was strong and her grip was painful. She quickly tied him to a chair, and he protested, "Why?"_

"_Do you know what you will need to do with Bel Shin?" she whispered in his ear._

"_Bed her?"_

"_Ah but you need to look like you enjoy it," her silky voice continued. "Can you be a whore then?"_

"…_what?"_

_The knife pressed harder against his neck, stinging him. "Consider this. Can you get an erection around her despite knowing what and who she is?"_

"_I…" Shuhuaku's eyes opened in horror._

"_You are too easy to read," Mei Ling sneered. "Syaoran is never that open with her." Dropping his arms, which were tied behind him, she turned on all the lights, bathing them in a fluorescent glare. Shoving Shuhuaku to the floor, she used the knife to destroy his belt; she soon removed his lower clothing, rendering him naked from the waist down._

"_No!" Shuhuaku protested. "Stop it!"_

"_Shut up," Mei Ling said. "I am going to teach you to fake your body's responses. You will need this." She then bent down and grabbed his penis. He winced._

"_What did I say about schooling your reactions?" she said sharply._

"_What am I supposed to do?" he almost wailed._

"_Act like you can enjoy it with any woman," Mei Ling said, as she kneaded him into half-arousal. "No," she said when he closed his eyes. "You control your body's responses. If she touches you, you should be able to will a quick erection."_

"_How?"_

"_What gives you an erection?" Mei Ling stared at him, scorn in her eyes. "It looks like you're not completely committed to atoning for what you did to Sakura." She leaned towards his ear. "I cleaned up your apartment in Osaka. I found a bedsheet there—and it had blood on it." _

_Shuhuaku gasped._

"_You raped my cousin's fiancee. She may not know it but you got at least halfway into her, enough to make her bleed. The neighbors reported cries of a girl begging some man to stop. And that man was you."_

_He bowed his head. "I didn't mean to! I love her; I thought she just needed to be shown what lovemaking was like…"_

"_The road to hell is paved with 'good' intentions," Mei Ling said quietly. "And those intentions are often only good for the person who wants something. You thought she needed to be shown what lovemaking was like—but you never asked her. You hid her from her family and friends, and lied to her about who she was. Do you know that she and Syaoran haven't made love yet and it's because of you. Are you happy? Both of them are miserable because they can't consummate their relationship—and marriage is out of the question. Congratulations—she is too afraid to make love to him now."_

_Shuhuaku gritted his teeth. "I know I did wrong! I'm trying to make up for it! Why else would I agree to fuck that horrid woman?"_

_Mei Ling raised a brow. "And you can't manage an erection for her sake?"_

"_Give me a break—I haven't done anything like this before…"_

"_No, you haven't but you have to learn fast," Mei Ling hissed. "Now…master your body! We do not have the luxury of time. The longer you cling to your stupidity, the longer Sakura will be in danger. Do you want that?"_

"_No." Gathering his spirit, Shuhuaku yelled, "NO!"_

"_Don't worry. They can't hear you. This room is insulated." Mei Ling released his cock. "Now. Bring yourself to orgasm without my help."_

_Shuhuaku closed his eyes and summoned up a memory of Sakura, writhing in pleasure that last night with her. He remembered how sweet her skin was, how beautiful her face was when she went into her orgasm as he licked her, how her fingers felt on his skin, her mouth hot and moist on his manhood…He began to go hard, when Mei Ling slapped him, hard._

_"Don't think of her! You will betray yourself that way! Master your body some other way!"_

_Gritting his teeth, Shuhuaku banished the thought of Sakura in his mind, and tried again as his erection wilted. For the rest of the night, SHuhuaku learned what it was to become one with agony and pain. But he bore it...because he had learned how to focus his mind. Justice for Sakura--starting with himself. This was his punishment, and he would bear it, for her._

_After what felt like hours of struggle, he managed a small erection, and Mei Ling, to his surprise, nodded. "Progress. Good." She untied him and he dropped to the floor, exhausted. "Don't sleep. That's the next part of your training—teaching your body to go beyond its limits. Tonight we work on muscle control. Tomorrow, we learn how to turn everything, even your body, into a weapon."_

_Shuhuaku moaned and struggled to keep his eyes open._

"_Good boy," Mei Ling nodded. "Fight sleep. You'll need to learn all this—for who you are about to become."_

And now, Shuhuaku thought, now that he was about to become that someone else, he had schooled his body, steeled his emotions, and learned to become a predator.

But what worth would that be if Sakura, who so loved children, would not be able to bear them herself? If she was hurt again—and he was powerless to prevent it?

No. I forbid it! He steeled his resolve, and went into the study to make photocopies of the valuable documents he had found.

**xXxSxSxXx**

**June 30, in a secluded temple in Hong Kong**

"Do you take this man, Li Syaoran, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura, utterly beautiful in an off-shoulder white Mikado silk gown that draped itself lovingly over her slender curves then ended in a flower-like train. She carried a cascading bouquet of white peonies—his favorite flower—and nadeshiko blossoms flown in from Japan. Her lost engagement ring had been replaced with another one, simpler but even more beautiful than the first, and she wore no jewelry save for one-carat diamond studs in her ears. She smiled at him, then in a firm voice, replied, "I do."

They were pronounced man and wife, and Syaoran tenderly took her into his arms and kissed her. Finally. It felt like a lifetime ago, but in truth it had just been three months.

Sakura kissed him back with all her heart. She knew in this moment she would do anything for Syaoran—and soon, she would prove it.

Eriol dabbed at Tomoyo's tears with a handkerchief; her hands were otherwise occupied with the video camera. Yukito and Touya smiled at each other; no one else was in attendance, and the marriage certificate was made out to Sakura and Syaoran's new names.

For that had been the price of peace of mind; they had officially changed their names to Shuhaxing Xiao, for Syaoran, and Ying Fa Yue, for Sakura. Now they were both Xiaos, a Chinese couple born off the mainland.

And now, Shuhuaku was Syaoran Li.

_**Let the endgame begin.**_

**xXxSxSxXx**

Chapter 14: Move and countermove. How is Sonomi connected to Eriol? What are her motives? What is the lovely discovery Sakura makes?

Utterly shameless hint (in Filipino, kapal ng mukha) Reviews make me want to update earlier!


	14. Chapter 14

**Blossom in a Gilded Cage Chapter 14: What She Doesn't Know…**

Shout out to Esa MaRie: Thank you for catching the error last chapter!

Sakura's little happy discovery will occur next chapter, sorry about that, as this chapter was already so long.

Forgive the delay in updating. I've had to move apartments, buy new furniture...Stupid storms U_U

I'm still not happy with this chapter, and I posted this only partly beta read, but I didn't want to delay this any further because you've all been so wonderful and kind with the reviews. Special thanks to Sixteen Candl3s who plowed through the rough draft of this!

**xXxSxSxXx**

Syaoran and Shuhuaku were videoconferencing, as they regularly did, at least once a week on a secure line.

Under Syaoran's guidance, Shuhuaku had, posing as Syaoran Li, moved from strength to strength; soon the LHK Group of companies, ruled by Shuhuaku (as Syaoran Li) and Meiling, Eriol Hiiragizawa and his young wife Tomoyo—formerly Daidouji, and Touya Kinomoto was in control of nearly a quarter of the finance companies in Tokyo.

No assassination attempts, harassment, or other kinds of problems were made on Shuhuaku, but none of them relaxed their guard. Shuhuaku finished detailing the security measures set in place for himself and his wife Meiling, Touya Kinomoto, and Eriol and Tomoyo Hiiragizawa.

"The Hiiragizawas have a couple on standby to pose as them should Sonomi Daidouji move against them," Shuhuaku said.

"Her own daughter," Syaoran mused. "My God, how many people must suffer for one twisted woman?"

Syaoran was bemused when Shuhuaku quietly promised, "You two shall never suffer again."

"I can take care of myself—and her," Syaoran said. "Don't worry about that. Hiding is not cowardice, not when there is someone precious to protect."

"I know. But still…" Shuhuaku paused. Protect her. Love her, for both of us. How is she? Is she all right? Has she forgiven me? Questions raced through Shuhuaku's mind, questions he could not bring himself to ask as he felt he had no right, not after what he had done to Sakura.

That Syaoran had forgiven him—and indeed, trusted him after everything, was nothing short of a miracle. Shuhuaku did not dare approach Sakura himself, although he had apologized to her through Syaoran and Meiling and Eriol and Tomoyo—he only stopped short of Touya.

Since he knew Shuhuaku wanted to know about how Sakura was, but would never ask, Syaoran added, "Sakura is happy; she teaches now, just as she always wanted. And we're trying to have a baby; she's a bit worried because it's been some time now, but I told her not to worry."

Shuhuaku clenched his fists. Should he reveal what he had found in Bel Shin's files? But what good would it do? It would simply upset Sakura, and distract her and Syaoran from the happiness they had found together.

No, not until he could find a way to neutralize it—and he and Meiling were working on it, with Eriol's quiet help. He would only say something once he knew it could be remedied.

"Could you…give me a sample of her blood?" he asked Syaoran.

Syaoran raised a brow. "What, planning to clone her?" he joked wryly.

"No," Shuhuaku said, "we might be able to answer her infertility problem."

Syaoran could sense the younger man was serious. "Fine. I'll send it by courier. And…Shuhuaku…thank you," Syaoran said. "You knew I was using you…"

"Penance, for what I did…to Sakura," Shuhuaku bit off, looking away uncomfortably.

Syaoran realized Shuhuaku didn't want to discuss it, so he said nothing more; he'd realized how much Shuhuaku was like himself, and how little he wanted to hear about that episode in their lives. But he had to say it.

"Don't you think you've earned the right to end the charade?" Syaoran said gently. "Sakura has forgiven you and I…I trust you."

Shuhuaku looked him in the eye—or as closely as he could in a video conference. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. But I made a promise to you and to her and to Meiling. I intend to keep it."

He cleared his throat, then changed the topic. "We've gotten a three percent stake in Hong Kong Shanghai Bank, and a five percent stake in Japan International Banking and Finance. Should I begin the overtures for Kyoto Computing and Consulting? They need a financier, and they're poised to win that big Chinese defense contract. I think they're a good investment."

"Thank you for always consulting me, even if by all rights it's your call," Syaoran said, understanding that the younger man wanted the topic closed. "I'm amazed at what you've done with the Li industries," he added.

"We need power to ride this mess out, and Meiling is magnificent at what she does," Shuhuaku said. "She even knows the problems the Yakuza are having and I have learned not to ask her how she knows these things."

"Then you know her better than I do," Syaoran said sadly. "I've never understood that cousin of mine."

Shuhuaku almost spoke up, but held his tongue. _She's in love with you; always has been. How do you think you escaped the Yakuza so easily?_

But what good would telling Syaoran all that now, do for any of them? Meiling would be furious at him—and that wouldn't do.

"She has your best interests at heart," was all Shuhuaku said.

"You've become a stoic," Syaoran said.

Shuhuaku shrugged. "It's the persona you cultivated. I continue it." And it was safer; the fear Syaoran had inspired in others kept them all safe from prying questions.

"What of Bel Shin?"

"Your aunt has given up all the information necessary. We have solid evidence that it was she who planned for Sakura's abduction last year—she confessed to me, thinking I was you." He swallowed his anger, then continued, "Bel Shin was selling her to a brothel—and had sold admission to a gang rape party, advertising her as a 'virgin in both holes,' in fact." Shuhuaku grimaced; he would never forgive Bel Shin for that one—and when he'd punished her, he'd felt a terrifyingly intense pleasure. "And—she gave up Sonomi Daidouji when I convinced her that Meiling was in league with Daidouji."

"Why am I not surprised?" Syaoran said.

"Her suicide a few days ago was terrible," Shuhuaku smiled coldly. "Did you read the papers? She seemed to be in despair over the betrayal."

"I only wish I could have done it myself." Syaoran clenched his fists. "Driven her into madness with my own hands."

"Your hands remain clean. In fact I should not have told you, except I knew you wanted to know."

_What Shuhuaku would not tell Syaoran that it was he who had driven Bel Shin into despair; he and Eriol had designed and implemented a whispering campaign that destroyed Bel Shin's reputation. He let himself be photographed dining out with her, and Eriol fed the photographs to the rabid tabloid press. Add a slow news season, and Bel Shin became the poster girl for unfaithful, ungrateful wives._

_When she ran to Shuhuaku for help, he'd had the encounter filmed by Meiling and showed it to her rich, elderly second husband (Meiling's father having died long ago in suspicious circumstances). Bel Shin found herself cast out of her home, disinherited and divorced, and without a penny to her name._

_Shuhuaku falsely offered consolation, but once they were alone in the apartment Bel Shin wound up renting, he'd forced her to turn a knife on herself "to prove you love me," claiming it would be a double suicide and insisting that they both write suicide notes. Desperate and almost insane with bewilderment, Bel Shin obeyed…and was shocked when Shuhuaku then placed his hands over her own and pushed the blade in._

"_Only you are going to die tonight," he said._

"_But Syaoran…why…" Bel Shin gasped._

_At the point where he knew she was dying, he removed his contacts and whispered into Bel Shin's ear, "You haven't been fucking Syaoran, but I've fucked up your whole life on his behalf—the way you fucked up his life."_

_And he had watched her die with a look of utter fright and confusion in her eyes. He had waited patiently, allowing her hands to stiffen in rigor mortis after some time, and let one hand fall off the knife. He'd then cleaned all traces of his presence, and left through the window._

_Bel Shin's neighbor had found her later, and it was ruled a suicide as no one had been seen going in and out of her apartment, and she had died gripping the kitchen knife. A note in her hand read, "Forgive me for bringing shame to my name."_

_In public, Shuhuaku repudiated the rumors and provided proof, courtesy of his wife Meiling and business partner Eriol Hiiragizawa, that he'd been elsewhere when Bel Shin had been spotted with "Syaoran," cleaning up Syaoran's name. _

_But that would remain a secret. He would protect Syaoran—and through him, Sakura—with the knowledge of the truth suppressed forever._

"One more thing," Shuhuaku said. "We need you to find out about a man named Clow Reed, and what his connection to Sonomi in Hong Kong was."

"I know that name, somehow…" Syaoran mused.

"Meiling says she had contact with the man, who disappeared a few years back. He was being chased by the Yakuza for some reason. His body was recently discovered in Osaka. We think Sonomi had something to do with his death."

"Dear God, what possessed that woman anyway?" Syaoran asked. "I have no connection to her, not that I know of."

Shuhuaku managed to conceal his surprise, but asked, "Do you remember your first customer?"

Syaoran's eyes glazed over. "No. That…all I remember was being forced to fuck her…I threw up afterwards, then my pimp…" His voice trailed off.

"She was your first customer, don't you remember? And she was the one who tried to turn Sakura against you through her daughter," Shuhuaku said quietly.

"Shit." Syaoran could not, for the life of him, remember his first customer. Perhaps it was the trauma of the first time that prevented him from doing so.

_Clow Reed. Where have I heard that name before? _Syaoran wondered.

"I'll think on it then let you know what I can find on my end. All right?"

"Next week then," Shuhuaku said, then cut the connection, closing down the laptop he'd used. He looked up as Meiling entered their shared workspace.

"And so we have brought my mother to justice," Meiling said quietly. Shuhuaku nodded; he'd lost his garrulousness and exuberance, becoming a quiet, taciturn person. It served him well; people who encountered him as Syaoran Li were afraid of him. He had stepped into Syaoran's shoes deftly and with an almost terrifying dedication.

"All that remains is Daidouji," Shuhuaku said. "We must move soon but carefully. She's hidden her tracks so well, it may not go off without a hitch,"

"The net tightens," Shuhuaku agreed. "We have most of the proof in our hands."

"No regrets?" Meiling asked.

"None," Shuhuaku said, and he took her hand in his. No further words were needed.

Over the year of their marriage, Shuhuaku had discovered that he cared very much for his strange, quiet, driven wife. Syaoran told him Meiling had been a very lively child, and on unguarded occasions, he still saw glimpses of it. But Meiling seemed to be very much in possession of herself, and always seemed sad.

_She will not learn to love me,_ Shuhuaku thought sadly, but because he had learned from what he had done to Sakura, he chose to let Meiling be, supporting her instead when she was undergoing her strange difficulties.

**xXxSxSxXx**

From the journal of Sonomi Daidouji:

_So the net tightens around me. By now Bel Shin, that weak idiot, has probably given me away to Syaoran Li. But he and his allies dare not move against me. Why should they? They have no evidence but what my daughter says about the shrine I have to Fujitaka…and that is easily taken care of. Traitorous little bitch._

_I visited his grave today. I often do that when I need to think._

_I wonder what his beautiful body looks like now? Perhaps it's intact; he was as close to a saint as a person could be._

_She sleeps in eternal rest next to him, and I left her no flowers. She took him from me, after all._

_The story goes that she fell into his arms from the sky, like an angel, and that I was furious because I loved her. The story is wrong. The angel was the one on the ground who caught her._

_I've never been good at expressing my feelings; when I used to love her, I was possessive and overprotective. And I suppose I did love her, for my love to gradually turn into hate when she fell in love with and married him. I never had a chance! She was, after all, a model, and while I am pretty in my own right, how do you compete with those heart-melting green eyes, that long beautifully waved hair, the thick lashes, that sweet disposition (which Sakura seems to have inherited from her)?_

_You don't._

_He called me 'Sonomi-kun,' like a little boy, for Christ's sake! He had eyes only for her. So I pretended to hate him, when in truth I would take cups he had left behind and drink from them, so that I could say my lips touched his. But I could never get him alone. Something had to be done, especially when days turned into years, and she gave him a son._

_That little brat Syaoran Li caught me as I was putting a dose of the formula I'd bought from a Yakuza chemist, one that destroys the immune system, into Nadeshiko's tea. I served it myself at those gatherings of the Lis, Kinomotos, and myself. I'd just married Kotoko Daidouji to sate my sexual appetite; I never let anyone meet him so that no one would notice his resemblance to Fujitaka, if with much darker hair and eyes which, unfortunately, Tomoyo has inherited. I sent him abroad a lot, and the simple man proved such a good salesman for my toys, I let him continue in that role, scheduling his work whenever the Kinomotos came over._

_Nadeshiko was weakening after the birth of the second child, Sakura. When the baby opened her eyes in the nursery, I realized that I wanted this child, not the baby I'd had myself. She had her father's hair and kind eyes, even if they were as green as Nadeshiko's._

_Others might call it alchemy, but I have always loved chemistry. That's how Amamiya Toys expanded into plastics, cellphones, and so on. But I always reserved my secret love for the effects of chemicals on the body. Naturally I used my knowledge to try and eliminate my rival. She trusted me, took drink and food from me without a second thought, so it was easy to find a slow-acting formula that would leave no trace in her body save for the kind people assume is natural._

_The formula I experimented with slowly sapped her constitution, and I watched happily. It was just annoying happenstance that the Li boy found me mixing it into Nadeshiko's drink one day. I calmly told him it was a vitamin compound, and he nodded. But the little moron then piped up at the table and asked for the vitamins as well: "Aunt Sonomi, could you give me those vitamins you put in Aunt Nadeshiko's drink too, so I can grow up to be bigger and stronger than my sisters?"_

_I should have killed Syaoran Li then and there for exposing me, but luckily everyone focused on him, amused at what he said. "Little boys shouldn't be demanding," his father said fondly._

"_S-sorry, Aunt Sonomi," he apologized._

_That little scene was running through my mind when I hired him many years later. I was his first customer, and he had grown into a stunningly handsome young man. A virgin and sixteen, I fucked him like there was no tomorrow, and taught him a few tricks on pleasing women. Apparently he'd never even made out with a girl before that, and he threw up in the bathroom afterwards. He was scared and upset, and I loved every ounce of his fear and shame, especially when I mounted him and rode him like a young stallion. He was still growing; I think he was just five foot nine then, but he lay under me, almost close to tears, as I used him again and again that night, in so many ways. I heard his pimp had to beat him badly before he accepted a second customer._

_He ran to Bel Shin for condolence. How stupid is that, when she was responsible for driving him into prostitution?_

_And now he has recovered; how, I have no idea. He wriggled out of the grasp of the Yakuza, regained his family's fortune—and now he even has Sakura! I knew I should have killed him but then I realized I still had a use for him. As a father to Sakura's baby._

_But then Sakura vanished. Touya says they never found her after Bel Shin took her, and he held a memorial for her. I can't find a trace of her anywhere, and Huang is in no condition to talk; she was mugged and killed on her way home from a party half a year ago._

_Syaoran took the news badly, then married his own cousin. He changed into someone else, cold and stoic. Reaching him is impossible now._

_At least my hands are clean. Getting rid of my husband was my first blunder, and I admit it._

_I foolishly discarded Kotoko when he asked me why I had sent him to do dealings with the Yakuza. I realized he would betray me if I revealed my plans, so he had to disappear. No one had to know that I pretended to have Yakuza connections to get past several hurdles in regulation._

_They say murderers feel great remorse at their first killings. I never did. I watched as the life ebbed from him, and realized, I wanted to watch Nadeshiko do the same. I was allowed at her bedside when she turned for the worst, and when the light disappeared from her green eyes, I almost smiled. But Fujitaka—I've never seen him so upset, before or since, and I hated her even more for putting him in that state. He wept and held her; he's never been a man for public displays but he mourned her like a lover._

_For how long, it took me years to discover. There was the business of raising Tomoyo, and establishing the business in Hong Kong and Taiwan to take advantage of the cheaper materials and labour. I left Tomoyo to the care of nursemaids, and the Kinomotos and Lis took her in from time to time. Fujitaka had made a new friend named Clow Reed, though, and his son Eli seemed to like Tomoyo very much. Good, a free nursemaid. But Clow watched me with his fathomless eyes._

_He did not trust me. I could tell._

_Then I overheard a conversation between him and Fujitaka. Fujitaka was wondering if his children needed another mother, but was clinging to his love for Nadeshiko. Clow Reed's answer? "Not Sonomi Daidouji, old friend."_

_Old friend?_

_Clow Reed warned Fujitaka about me and said I had the look of a killer._

_It was tiring but I knew—I couldn't kill Clow Reed. So I killed him another way. I don't know how he knew what I was doing, but Clow Reed was a threat. Befriending him did no good; he was polite but reserved, always. So (So, what?)_

_When I saw Fujitaka again, I advised him on the companies to buy, to destroy the Lis. My contacts in the Yakuza allowed me to pin interference on him; they, guided by Bel Shin, had been planning to remove control of their fortunes from the Lis themselves. He earned their wrath when he stepped in first._

_Receiving the order to poison him was the worst thing…but it fell within my plans. Dead, he would be mine—always. And so I held him as he died. Then I quickly modeled his body and made the replica my daughter found on my bed when she stumbled into my shrine. Damn her._

_Touya trusted me as someone he could look up to, the only one who could help him in business. The fool, however, had no aptitude for it, and was soon in debt to that damned Syaoran Li._

_Now I suspect he and Li are in league—but against me? How? I need to find out what their relationship is aside from their business dealings together._

_But I still hold a final ace. I think I know where Sakura is. That girl is my true daughter, and once I retrieve her, I'll destroy Li and Kinomoto._

**xXxSxSxXx**

"I'm just making sure you can't peek," Syaoran said.

He kissed the back of Sakura's neck as he fastened the blindfold on her.

"But why do I have to be blindfolded?" She protested.

"So, you don't cheat," Syaoran said.

He guided her towards the back yard of their new home, a beautiful ranch-style house on the outskirts of the city of Hong Kong. It had a lovely view of the beach, which was exactly 99 steps away from their back yard, and trees flowered profusely.

She leaned on him as he guided her outside to their screened porch, giggling as she tiptoed to give him a kiss. She missed, kissed his neck and they both laughed. Syaoran smiled; Sakura had finally put on some weight thanks to his careful watch over her diet—she tended to forget to eat when she was absorbed in something or upset—and he no longer feared she would break. Plus, the curves that resulted simply whetted his already rampant sexual appetite for his beautiful wife.

Sakura's sensuality had come into full bloom now that they were happily married. Making love with her was sometimes sweet and slow, and at times, it could get sweaty and violent; it varied, depending on their moods. Now Sakura would initiate lovemaking with a look or a touch, once, even to his delighted surprise, in the middle of the small forest near their home. And he wouldn't have it any other way. It was like life had finally smiled upon him, allowing him to make up for all the terrible things he had done to Sakura in the past—and she forgave him happily. It was simply her loving nature, and Syaoran was glad that he had found someone who loved him completely, and took joy from being with him as he did with her.

Everything he learned about her increased his love for her; her little habits, her beliefs, even silly mannerisms. He was amused that Sakura could recite his pet curses and phrases, and once, he even caught her swearing. She in turn took joy in just being with him, loving him and learning what she could of him.

They took turns with cooking and the household chores; Syaoran discovered that he had an eye for interior design, and even went to design school with Sakura. They enjoyed their new identities, and Sakura quickly picked up Mandarin and a little Cantonese, learning even the complicated writing system.

In public, they wore contact lenses: Sakura now had very dark brown hair, dyed almost as dark as Syaoran's once was, and she had grown it into long tendrils almost like those of her mother Nadeshiko; she wore brown contact lenses as well. Syaoran kept his hair short but dyed it black; with his blue contacts, he looked devilish, dangerously sexy. Sakura joked that his new look made it feel like she had a new lover. But she knew it was still him; though in public they called each other Shuhaxing and Ying Fa, at home they were still Sakura and Syaoran.

Though they did not speak of what had driven them to assume new lives in Hong Kong, they both understood that they were doing all this to secure their future. Their domestic bliss was something Syaoran thought he would never achieve. Yet here it was, and he was happier than he thought he ever could be.

He snapped out of his reverie when Sakura poked his side. "Syaoran, honey? Not that I'm complaining but…you were going to show me something?"

"I love you, Sakura," he smiled.

"I know. Love you too," Sakura smiled. "Now bend down, so I can kiss you properly."

"Dictator," Syaoran chuckled, but he gave her the kiss she wanted.

"Okay," Sakura perked up trustingly.

Syaoran turned her around and kissed her again gently; he loved kissing her, and making love with her was even better. She was now a kindergarten teacher at a local day care center, teaching the children about shapes, physical activities, and being responsible for introducing them to nature and animals. He had established a martial arts dojo with a gym next door; the financial profit shares the newlyweds Shuhuaku—now Syaoran—and Meiling Li sent them, coupled with the investments Syaoran had made, kept them very comfortable indeed.

"Now where's the surprise?" she asked.

Syaoran placed two bundles of fur in her arms; one meowed and the other curled up to resume its sleep. Sakura tore off her blindfold and screeched; two kittens, one black and one white, lay in her arms. They both opened their lazy yellow eyes and looked reproachfully at her.

"Oh! How did you know…Syaoran…Oh!" She almost dropped the kittens when she attempted to hug him, but Syaoran was quick to catch them, even as they screamed in protest, and Sakura began to apologize to him and the kittens.

They scampered off and began to play. Dusk fell gently about them, and Sakura, to Syaoran's surprise, pressed herself against his body.

"Let me thank you properly," she said softly, as her hand slid into his jeans.

Syaoran had long since learned that there were times Sakura liked to take the lead and kissed her softly as she stroked his hardness. He took her blouse off and bared her breasts to his mouth so that he could tickle her nipples with his tongue. She shuddered; Sakura loved that, and he marked her breasts and neck with pressure from his mouth. Her hand stroked his hardness insistently, and he sensed her mood was one of quick consummation; he let her push him down, unzipping his pants and freeing him to her mouth.

"God, Sakura!" Syaoran had only just developed control around her and he barely hung on as Sakura used her mouth on him.

She tickled the area beneath his scrotum; she had discovered his sensitivity there by accident, and did not hesitate to use it on him when she wanted him to come quickly—and he let go, letting her please him. Then, once he calmed down from the shuddering climax she'd given him, he carried her into the house, letting the kittens in as he brought Sakura to their bed.

"I figured you wouldn't want to corrupt the kittens with a naughty escapade," Syaoran grinned.

"Don't you like audiences?" She tapped his nose playfully.

He ignored her, spreading her legs, so that he could tease her through her underwear with his fingers, then tore the crotch so he could lick and suck on her clitoris. Syaoran ruined several pairs of her underwear in that manner each month; an exasperated Sakura took to buying cheaper granny panties, but stopped when he enjoyed tearing those up even more. Wetness spread through her, and Sakura moaned softly; he did not stop until she was slick and ready for him. Soon he slid into her and as Syaoran thrust into Sakura, he smiled down at her. She smiled back and pulled him down to kiss her.

Afterwards, when he had spilled himself into her, Sakura snuggled up to him. "I can't wait to have your baby," she murmured in his ear.

Syaoran smiled and nuzzled her nose. "Me neither.

But in truth he was worried. They had been in Hong Kong for over six months now, and had been married that long as well. Sakura was young and healthy, and they never used protection when they made love, which was on an almost daily basis. Why, indeed, wasn't Sakura pregnant yet? He was virile; he'd had himself checked out, and he knew his wife's periods were regular.

"Isn't it about time we had a baby?" Sakura murmured.

He thought so too, but didn't want to worry her. "Do you think I mind, Sakura? My mother was married to my father for a year before she became pregnant with my eldest sister. Don't worry about it."

"You just want to make lots of lo-o-ove," Sakura teased.

"That too," he chuckled as he stroked her back soothingly. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"If you say so," Sakura let Syaoran pull her into a spooning embrace, and fell asleep in his arms.

_I will keep you safe,_ Syaoran vowed as he watched her sleep. _I will do all that is in my power to make sure you never have to wake in anyone's arms but mine, never know fear, never know pain again._

It was a vow he would keep all his life—with help from someone he had learned to trust.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Tomoyo-chan, come back to CCS! Skylar McKay, Okay, thanks for being honest and I'll work on it! Unlove You, Wait for Sonomi! cupid 17, thanks! Daphne Lacrymosa, yes it was! Twilight Kisses, Oh yes, but you know the gang will find a way! mimichan88, Sorry for the delay! midnight blue08, revealing it slowly now... Luvia, wow, thanks! I hope I can improve to deserve that, and thank you! lhaine07, yes I agree, and don't worry, their marriage will make it! xCrazyxKindxOvxWeird, hang on, Huang's death will be described next chapter. thanks for being so nice! darkryubaby, Not exactly forever...sort of? haha i don't mind, thanks. EsaMarie, I think you are AMAZING for catching that! Thank you! Yes, it's nearing the end. I just wanted to show how much he loved her, for that not to matter to him ^_^ butterflyKISSU, haha sure you can have Shu-kun! MarieSeleneArroyo, can't tell, shh! XD xSapphirexRosesxFanx, gah sorry for the delay, here you go! DineyBlue, thank you and yes, I suspect you guessed that earlier haha. halliwells, it's no problem, thanks! oh do go on thinking ahead, your thought processes always help, thanks! Moons-chan, you make me blush...in truth this is kinda like a soap opera, I admit, but I will try my best! shika hiiragizawa, shh, no telling! glad you like shu-kun. MahalNiSyaoran, uh...um, what can I say? chainedheart999, don't apologize, look at me with the late update! I like Mei Ling hehe. Lifes Dark Angel, thanks and sorry for the delay! Sixteen Candl3s, where are you, woman? I miss you! (hugs) yingfa07, SORRY! My bad- She should be making her vows to Syaoran in his new name (embarrassed) pApAw, hehe ako ang kapal ano? pasensya na natagalan e na-Ondoy ako (p#$ yung bagyong yun!) Saki-Hime, Shh, I moved that to next chapter XD mitsuko310, whoa thanks, i'm happy you enjoy it! Xiron, (blush) yeah, my bad. but thanks for hanging on! winterkaguya, Haha yes it IS so telenovela at this point. But it is fun to think of twists, although I know I should get more serious, and I've tried. I love Meiling, and don't worry--you're right about something hehe. anonymous, aw, how can I thank you? Delicious Dreamings, Ooh, do I owe you an apology? I am so happy you enjoyed this. I admit, it is kind of like a telenovela but hey, I enjoyed coming back with this story. , oh that's okay, you have given me a review now, so thanks! pinoy ka din? musta? Delia, thanks! I hope I can improve more so you can enjoy the stories better. Sakura-chan Master of the Clow, Oh that makes me feel so good, coz I know the feeling! thank you for reading! TRC-TTR-TS, sorry for the delay! but really, CLAMP is a bunch of queens of story twists! SakuraLover, oh, thanks for the review. Sorry about all the mature concepts. But in re Syaoran and Sakura, as far as Sakura was concerned, it was Syaoran, so...hehe. twilightfreako, maybe, and maybe not...thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

**Blossom in a Gilded Cage 15: Scenes Seen Through a Broken Mirror**

Sakura was happy, deeply in love with Syaoran, who made it constantly clear that she was his world. Though he never brought up the terrible way in which their relationship had begun, he nonetheless made sure he always made up for it. He listened to her when she talked, tried to anticipate her needs, and let her know he appreciated the ways in which she tried to make him happy.

Even better, in Sakura's opinion, was the joyful and pleasurable lovemaking they enjoyed. A touch, a kiss, even a loving word was enough to send one of them into orbit, playfully attacking the other and winding up a delicious romp in bed. Syaoran, thanks to his experience, was a considerate and creative lover; with him Sakura discovered the joys of uninhibited sex.

Despite all that, though, Sakura was unsettled. Something was missing; something was hidden. She knew she and Syaoran could not return to Japan until the people who had tried to hurt them had been taken care of. But no one was talking about who the culprits were; everyone tiptoed around her, not discussing what happened after Sakura had passed out in front of Huang, who Huang had been working for, and what caused her to wind up with Shuhuaku.

And now Syaoran had taken a blood sample of hers. He reassured her that he did not want children until they were both ready but they never used protection when they made love, and yet she was still barren. But she could see Syaoran's eyes, how they followed small children, and the way he had reacted to the news of Tomoyo's pregnancy…he was hurting, but for her sake he was saying nothing. He was oddly protective of her, making sure he saw her clothing and disguise before she left the house, picking her up and taking her to her work at the play school. And Syaoran made a habit of noting Sakura's periods; each time they came, he seemed a bit disappointed, but he always made sure to cover it up and let her know he didn't consider it a basis for their relationship.

_I can't bear to see him hurt!_ Sakura secretly began taking fertility pills, purchased from Chinese traditional drugstores, initiating lovemaking when she was on her fertile cycle.

But when she saw the report sent by Shuhuaku in which he said that he and Meiling were working on the "substance traces in Sakura's blood"…She hadn't meant to poke through Syaoran's things but he'd accidentally left a folder containing many documents in his study; she'd come in to tidy it up. Out fell the blood chemistry report, and she had seen a few things that disturbed her. Documents, detective reports, financial statements…why?

And then her eyes lit upon the reports for Syaoran's aunt Bel Shin and Tomoyo's mother Sonomi Daidouji.

She read through them as fast as she could, sweating despite the chill of winter in their rambling home. When Syaoran came home, she greeted him with a beef casserole, and snuggled up to him almost desperately. He could not, should not know what she was planning to do.

_For my father, _she thought later, as Syaoran slept peacefully by her side. _For my family. For me. And…most of all, for Syaoran…she must be punished._

Sakura had been pushed to the limits of her tolerance by what she had uncovered, and she intended to make things right.

"Hey," she heard Syaoran sit up; he did not turn on the light but he held her close. "What's keeping you distracted, sweetheart?"

He was bemused when Sakura reached up to pull him down for a kiss. It felt like she was desperate, like she was afraid to lose him.

"What is it?" he said when she pulled away.

"I love you," Sakura whispered. "I believe everything will be all right."

Syaoran, more sensitive to Sakura now, took her gently into his arms. "We make things all right for ourselves, Sakura." At the foot of their bed, their two new kittens curled up like lovers, and Syaoran pointed this out. "We will have our happy ending. I promise," he said gently.

"No…I promise that," Sakura whispered. She slid a hand gently over Syaoran's back and stroked him. "I love you so, so much."

He raised her chin. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you, Syaoran."

"I know that," he said gently. "Look, you've been avoiding my questions so I guess you don't want to talk about it. But when you feel like it, please tell me, sweetheart."

She took his hands and wrapped them around her waist; Syaoran, understanding that what she needed was comfort, pulled her back down to the bed, still holding her in his strong embrace.

"I promise we'll be free soon," Sakura whispered back, and kissed him fiercely, passionately. "We will be."

Soon they were making love, as Sakura wanted it. She responded to Syaoran's caresses without restraint; when he licked at her nipples the way she liked him to, she pulled him close. And when he began to lick at her down where her pleasure bud was, she called his name over and over.

When they were united, Syaoran sheathed in her, he took the opportunity to kid her. "The neighbors might hear you, you know?" he said as he thrust into her slowly, teasingly.

She opened her eyes and smiled; Syaoran circled his hips so he rotated inside her. She purred like a cat, and so he began to thrust harder, pressing a thumb against her bud to intensify her pleasure. Soon she came, and he followed her without hesitation.

"I won't let you go, not after all we've been through," he whispered in her ear.

"Neither will I," she replied softly.

**xXxSxSxXx**

"I trust Syaoran—but I don't want him hurt. Syaoran, Eriol, my onii-chan, Yukito-san…what are they doing?" Sakura asked Tomoyo as they had tea together; the Hiiragizawas were visiting, and Tomoyo stopped in on Sakura.

Her eyes were wide and innocent but Tomoyo couldn't help but think Sakura was putting on an act. She decided to stall Sakura so she could find out what her best friend wanted.

"Getting to the bottom of all this," Tomoyo said, then she adjusted her position; her belly was getting bigger, and it was getting harder to move as she was carrying twins. "Why you were targeted. Why your family was pitted against the Lis."

"And you…your family…" Sakura carefully avoided mentioning the other documents she'd found; she knew they were likely to be devastating for Tomoyo.

"I know," Tomoyo sighed. "The proof is there. My instincts were right. And—well, Eriol is my family now." She smiled lovingly.

_There is no help here_, Sakura thought, but she smiled. She had approached the wrong Hiiragizawa. She turned the talk to happier things, and sipped her tea with Tomoyo as she planned the best way to punish Sonomi Daidouji.

**xXxSxSxXx**

"Ying-Fa-san." Eriol sat across her at the café in downtown Hong Kong, careful to use her false name.

"You probably know why I'm here," she said quietly.

"You found out what we were doing," he said without hesitation. "Oh, Sa- Ying-fa-san, I wish you would just let us finish this…"

"I am in the best position to lure Sonomi out into the open," Sakura said. "You owe your father a blood debt for changing your name and saving you from her vengeance. I will assume that debt in exchange for you helping me to lure her out."

"I can't let you do this alone…" Eriol said, agitated for the first time since Sakura had known him.

"It has to be done that way," Sakura argued. "If she does not feel safe, she won't come out. You know this."

Emotions warred on Eriol's face; after a long while of silence, he said, "Why are you intent on doing this?"

"Swear on Tomoyo's life that you will not breathe a word," Sakura said.

When Eriol hesitated, she stood up.

"All right! I do. Tell me why," Eriol said.

Sakura smiled beatifically and patted her still-flat stomach. "I carry Syaoran's child. Finally. And I refuse to let that woman have the chance to destroy our happiness. She destroyed Syaoran already, and it took everything I had to bring him back. Now, we're having a child, and it's time to finish this."

Chilled by her words and Sakura's cold demeanor, Eriol argued, "Then shouldn't you let us take care of this? You can't risk that child!"

"How long are we going to hide in the shadows, force Meiling and Shuhuaku to live a lie alongside myself and Syaoran? How many more lives must she destroy now that she must strike from anonymity? Think, Eriol!" Sakura was desperate. "Reveal her to me…or I do it myself. I will return to Tokyo and assume my identity again—alone, without any of you knowing it. The burden of knowing you could have stopped me.."

"Please…"

"It's the only way. Help me," Sakura pleaded.

Another long pause, then Eriol slowly nodded. "All right. Since I can't stop you, I will help you. She is here, in Hong Kong. What do you intend to do?"

When Sakura told him, Eriol felt faint. But she was right. It was time to end this.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Meiling quietly entered through the window of Huang's bedroom, and settled herself to wait behind the curtains. She knew how to leave no trace of her passage, and techniques for resting herself as she waited.

Soon, Huang was home, and as Meiling predicted, she was with a young heir of a big plastics company. The boy was young and handsome, and Meiling was not surprised to see he looked a little like Syaoran or Shuhuaku. He seemed nervous.

"Huang, I—I don't have experience," he said shyly.

"I'll take care of it," she responded breezily. "You want me, right?"

He mutely held out a beautiful diamond bracelet. "Please—a gift for you."

Huang's eyes glinted. "Wait here," she told the boy, then she quickly examined the bracelet by swiping it across her bathroom mirror. The gems scratched the mirror, and she smiled ferally. "Good boy," she whispered.

When she came out of the bathroom, she placed the bracelet in a jewelry box and smiled. "Take off your clothes, Tai," she said. Once the boy was naked, Huang quickly dropped to her knees to give the boy a blowjob. Her skill, Meiling noted, was almost admirable, but what it lacked was tenderness. She mechanically stroked and sucked on the boy's cock; not knowing any better, the boy screamed and came, just as Huang intended.

"I want my cock in you now," the boy breathed.

Huang used her mouth to unroll a condom onto his cock, then guided him into her after slapping some lubricant on herself and on him. _She takes no pleasure in this,_ Meiling observed; _she just wants it over with._

The boy moaned over and over, thrusting hard and fast into Huang. Huang coaxed him on, urging him to repeat phrases after her.

"You love me. You'll do anything for me, right, baby?" She fondled his balls and the sensitive spot between the balls and his anus. _Mechanical_, Meiling almost smiled. So Huang was a hooker of the high class type. Syaoran certainly had had very bad taste when he'd used Huang to relieve his sexual urges before Sakura came along.

The boy groaned and came, hard; as he collapsed on Huang, he moaned, "I'm yours, Huang. I'll do anything if you fuck me."

She grinned. "Okay. I want a car," she said, then she began stroking her breasts, opening her pussy to his gaze. Her actions were completely porn-star silliness, and Meiling was half-tempted to give her a lesson in how to truly arouse a man.

"Do you want your cock in my hot, wet pussy?" Huang coaxed. "Give me a new car. I want a Toyota," she said as she wet one finger and circled her clitoris with it.

_I should just shoot this idiot, _Meiling rolled her eyes. Rid the world of one more stupid woman.

_Patience, _she counseled herself. In the meantime she amused herself by counting the porno clichés Huang used. Meiling lost count at twenty; the besotted boy was clearly a sucker for them, and when Huang said, "Fuck me with your hot cock!" she allowed herself to smile.

Scratch her, Meiling willed the boy. Scratch her in your ecstasy.

And he did; when he flipped Huang so that she could fuck him from above, Huang tensed; Meiling knew she was tightening her vaginal muscles to squeeze the boy inside her. He grabbed onto her buttocks, thrust hard into her, and with a loud cry, he came again, his fingers squeezing her buttocks until he scratched Huang.

As Meiling expected, Huang threw the boy out after two fuck sessions. _It doesn't do to give him too much,_ Meiling mused. Huang stepped into the shower, clearly intending to troll for another easy mark tonight. Bathed and dressed, she put on the bracelet and admired it in the mirror, smiling broadly. Meiling opened the tiny cooler on her belt and with her gloves on, drew out a needle made out of ice. She killed the lights, the switch for which was near her. Huang cursed, and moved towards the phone.

Meiling swiftly plunged the needle into the area where Huang's buttocks had been scratched as she had sex with the boy. Novocaine on the tip numbed the entry, and once inside Huang's body, the ice melted, releasing the toxin at the core. Huang's death was quiet and merciful—a lot more than she deserved, Meiling thought. But it was imperative that their hands remain clean, and so Meiling took care to put on a trenchcoat from Huang's closet and a pair of her dark eyeglasses.

Letting her hair down, which Meiling had curled at the ends in anticipation of Huang's hairstyle, she jammed a hat on her head—also from Huang's closet—and calmly walked out the front door, haughtily ignoring the concierge and doorman of Huang's condominium as Huang always did. She then hailed a taxi and asked to be taken to the HotSpot, a disco Huang frequented, and she entered, careful to be seen as Huang. Once inside, Meiling went to the toilet and took off Huang's possessions, placing them carefully in a folding bag she had stored on her own clothing.

Meiling then exited through the window; she'd scouted the HotSpot and forced that window open for that purpose, and once at the end of the alley, she dialed Shuhuaku's number, ringing him thrice and cutting the call.

He arrived on a cheap motorbike; by now Meiling had tied her hair into a chignon and was wearing a plain red shirt and jeans. She got on behind Shuhuaku and they sped off towards a place called Penguin Park. Once there, Shuhuaku abandoned the bike where he knew it would easily be stolen, and they calmly made their way out of the park, seemingly a pair of ordinary lovers taking a night stroll.

"You're shaking," Meiling said quietly as they walked the path out of Penguin Park. "Why?"

"...She was my sister."

"I see. But why didn't you tell me?" Meiling asked.

"What she did... Was unforgivable. What I did was just as unforgivable. This... All of this is my atonement for what I did to Sakura. All of it. It will never be enough," he whispered softly, clenching his fist. "But I can try. I hate myself for what I have done, and will do anything—**anything**—to try and make it right."

"Shuhuaku, I understand."

"How can you?" he said bitterly, looking away. "I doubt you all but raped the one you love, taking advantage of her, hiding her away from her true love for yourself. I doubt you allowed yourself to be used as nothing more than a killing weapon, still all for her sake. I doubt you killed your own sister for it."

Meiling looked at him expressionlessly. "You think I don't know how it feels? Bel Shin was my mother."

Shuhuaku gaped at Meiling, who looked at him calmly. "And you don't hate me?"

"Do you hate me for killing your sister? It's obvious from the hints you dropped that she seduced you when you were younger. Syaoran was probably a substitute for you in her eyes." Meiling chuckled, a dry, mirthless sound. "How ironic."

"You don't miss much, do you?" Shuhuaku turned to face Meiling then suddenly kissed her, his tongue plunging into her mouth. Meiling, unsurprised, reached down to pull him closer to her. Once the jogger passed and was out of sight, she pushed him away.

"Do you know why I became who I am?"

Shuhuaku had never asked, thinking she might be offended.

"I'll tell you. Once upon a time there was a beautiful boy I loved. Too bad my mother lusted after him as well. I swore I would protect him and love him all my life. But I failed; his family fell, his parents died, and he was sold into prostitution to save his sisters, who were scattered across the globe to save their lives. I wanted to buy him out of his slavery, and so I sold my virginity, fucked people I didn't even like, and did things that would have made the young me so ashamed, I would have killed myself. But it was futile in the end; he was my cousin, and I got him free, but he loved another. So I have sworn to love even that girl—the one you hurt."

"Syaoran… He's your…?"

"I'm his cousin. And I loved Syaoran. So much that I was willing to kill. I've killed more men than I can count. I don't want to count them. And why? To keep Syaoran safe. I doubt he even knows how much I've done in his name. He knows what I have become for him. I have nightmares every time, Shuhuaku. Nightmares of people dying, pleading, and me cutting them down mercilessly one way or another. I've done so much that I didn't think I had anything left to love. So don't even try to say you hate yourself. Try planning the killing of your own mother," she said coldly. "Maybe then you can feel like you hate yourself."

Shuhuaku was silent for some time, burned by raw pain at what they had both said. "Why do we kill? Why do we hate?" he asked hoarsely, his throat choked by unshed tears.

"Because we love," Meiling whispered.

He turned to her, touching her face gently, more aware than ever of how beautiful his wife was. "Meiling…"

She turned away. "Don't kiss me. Please. Not while we still have things to do, and a person to find. We can't afford to lose sight of our objective until we're sure "

"Sakura—Sonomi Daidouji placed a bounty for anyone who could tell her where she is, right?" Shuhuaku quickly changed the topic, knowing Meiling did not want to continue the discussion of their relationship.

"We think she's in Hong Kong, but only Eriol would know."

"Then it is there we will go."

**xXxSxSxXx**

It took some time to arrange an audience with Sonomi Daidouji, and Sakura had to allay Syaoran's suspicions with regards to her strange disappearances. Eriol had arranged for someone to trail Sakura and keep her safe, no matter what. That person was Shuhuaku, who alternated with Meiling in making sure Sakura was never truly alone.

The day she gained audience to Sonomi Daidouji was an ironically sunny day. In the new home Sonomi had made for herself was a garden. Shuhuaku was forced to stun and kill several guards who saw Sakura enter the building, lest they identify her later. He had not been told by Eriol what Sakura planned, but he guessed it nonetheless.

"My darling girl," Sonomi opened her arms to embrace Sakura as she entered.

"I'm not yours," Sakura said coldly.

Ignoring Sakura's response, she invited, "Come and greet your papa." On the couch was the terrifying replica of Fujitaka Kinomoto that had scared Tomoyo so badly so long ago.

"How could you do all this?" Curiosity overcame Sakura, and she knew that asking questions of the madwoman in front of her would help delay the inevitable, help her gain her nerve and lull the woman into a false sense of security.

"My dear, do you mean Syaoran? Why, he's nothing but a whore. Once a whore, always one," Sonomi trilled.

"Tomoyo loves you."

"She's not my daughter," Sonomi bared her teeth. "You are."

"I see. Then let this daughter embrace you and find out if it's true," Sakura lied.

Gratefully, Sonomi opened her arms, and Sakura went into them. Then Sonomi felt the cold steel of the gun Sakura had hidden in her bag.

"You need to be punished… Auntie." Sakura held the gun firmly in her hands, aiming at Sonomi, who smiled.

"But why would you want to kill me? I'm your mother. I can make you forget the boy-whore you love; I can arrange for you to marry a better man."

"It's not a matter of want," Sakura said. "I have something I must protect. And you… you are a threat to Syaoran… and our baby."

"Delightful!" Sonomi actually clapped her hands. "So he finally got you pregnant despite Bel Shin's stupidity. Come now. You can't do it, Sakura, sweet little cherry blossom," Sonomi said quietly. "You know I was destined to be your mother."

Sakura stared at Sonomi, the woman who had destroyed all their lives with her insanity. She knew what she had to do.

"Now put the gun down..." Sonomi wheedled.

Sakura had expected the gun to go off in a deafening blast, just as it did in the movies and on TV. It didn't; it just spat, but the recoil did make her jerk her arm.

Had she aimed, her placement would not have been more perfect. She had shot Sonomi through the heart.

_Not that she had one, _Sakura thought bitterly. Syaoran's ruined childhood, her near-rape at the hands of the thug Bel Shin and Huang hired, the slow devastation of Tomoyo's self-esteem, the destruction of Eriol's family, and worst of all, the hell through which Syaoran had to go.

_Never again, my love, _and Sakura stepped backwards to avoid the blood soaking the carpet. This woman needed to be put where she could no longer hurt people. Alive and in jail, she would simply have wormed her way out--and hurt the baby Sakura was now carrying, though she had not yet told Syaoran about it.

Their baby. She smiled. "I've protected you, my darling," she said softly as she stroked her stomach, "you and your father, whom I love most. Now it's time to go home."

She felt no guilt or remorse; it was simply something she had to do, but must never tell anybody about - not even her beloved Syaoran, who was the other reason why killing Sonomi had been easy. She would never let Sonomi put Syaoran through hell ever again. It would be that one secret she would keep from Syaoran, for his sake.

Just as Syaoran would never tell her that her virginity had truly been taken by Shuhuaku - the one missing piece that she would not find out.

Shuhuaku's eyes were veiled. He had seen the whole thing; he had arrived on stealthy catlike feet, but he did not interfere, understanding Sakura's need to end it all. She had been pushed to her limits, and had finally fought back.

But now he needed to clean the crime scene and make sure Sakura made it home safe, so he revealed himself to her.

"Shu-Shuhuaku?" Sakura was astounded at the change; he was now rugged and lean, looking ruthless and a bit terrifying.

"Stay still." He quickly moved through all the areas Sakura had been with duct tape, even Sonomi's corpse. "That will do for now. Since she's wanted by the Tokyo Yakuza, they will assume this was a hit." He did not mention that he'd left the guard corpses behind to complete the illusion.

"You have to leave now. Meiling is arranging for an alibi for you at the school." He took Sakura's fingers off the gun. "Luckily Eriol laid the groundwork with the Tokyo mafia putting a price on this woman's head. But we need to leave now," he said urgently.

Sakura let herself be led out of the penthouse, but once they were in the taxi that took them to where Sakura taught children, she turned to him.

"Thank you, Shuhuaku," she said quietly. "It's over now."

"What is?" He betrayed no irony on his face, but through his response he told Sakura he would never speak of what she had done. "Please promise me one thing in exchange. Live, love, and be happy. Make everything we've done worth it," he said.

Sakura looked into his eyes, then pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "If you promise me the same."

Shuhuaku nodded, and for the last time, he looked into her eyes. The taxi had stopped in front of the school.

"Goodbye," he said softly.

He would not remember how he returned to the hotel suite he shared with his wife Meiling. When he arrived, she was waiting; it was as if she knew. He only had to look at her, and she took him into her arms, cradling his head as he cried silently.

This was what he had driven Sakura to do. This was what he had done to her--made her a creature of the dark, burdened with a secret he knew she would never be able to tell Syaoran--for Syaoran's sake. For she had shed blood for his sake, proving herself stronger and yet it was the one thing which Shuhuaku knew could break her.

But he knew Syaoran would love her enough to make the nightmare go away. On that he trusted Syaoran.

Mei Ling raised his face to hers. "Protect her," she said quietly. "As I protect him. We will always be in the shadows, neither here nor there, never truly part of their lives. We are their dark halves; we suffer in their place, and we will be happy for it. Be strong, my love--for the sake of the ones we love."

They made love for the first time that night, and afterwards, they held each other, both silently weeping for the ones they loved, strengthening each other for the terrible things they had to do in order to preserve the Eden that was Sakura and Syaoran's love for each other.

**xXxSxSxXx**

The night after Sonomi's life ended, Sakura came home and made passionate love to Syaoran as soon as he arrived. Pleased and happy, he gave in to her.

Then she told him.

"Baby?" he whispered incredulously. "We're…"

Sakura nodded.

Syaoran grabbed her and kissed her again. "That…it's just…Oh Sakura!" He laughed, then he smiled and hugged her.

Sakura smiled slowly. Syaoran's real smile makes everything worth it, she thought.

"You…I can't believe I was so lucky to have you in my life," Syaoran said as he held her. "You make up for everything horrible that's ever happened." He buried his head in her shoulder to fight his tears.

To his surprise, Sakura raised his face and licked at his tears. "Go on. You'll never have to cry for sadness anymore. I don't have to promise…I know."

"I trust you." Syaoran knew he was missing something, but he decided not to say anything.

Sakura smiled, and said, "I love you, Syaoran. Now we can say that it's going to be all right."

"And I believe you." He held her close, almost amused by their sentimentality, but he no longer cared if they were sappy or mushy. They were happy, and that was all that mattered.

**xXxSxSxXx**

"Stop fidgeting," Sakura scolded Syaoran gently.

"I can't…it's just…well, our little girl Kirika is marrying _**that boy**_!"

Sakura almost laughed; he sounded like Touya! She told him that.

"Hey, I'm not. He's stricter."

"Well, conceded. But I'm sure Kirika would like Daddy Syaoran not to murder her husband before it's official," Sakura teased.

Syaoran caught Sakura in his arms and kissed her. Sakura sighed; twenty-five years had not diminished her love and lust for her husband. Graying at the temples, Syaoran was nonetheless still the most handsome man, as far as she was concerned.

She had no regrets; she and Syaoran had raised their daughter Kirika and their son Matsuda in Hong Kong, then moved back to Japan. It had been a shock to discover that Kirika had, by accident, met Kisaragi Li, son of "Syaoran" (Shuhuaku, that is) and Meiling Li, and fallen in love with him. Just as Kirika was Sakura practically cloned, save for her brown eyes, Kisaragi was Shuhuaku reborn, save for his black eyes, inherited from the Li side of the family.

The meeting of the parents after such a long time had passed was a pleasant experience; Shuhuaku and Syaoran had greeted each other like long-lost brothers, and Sakura and Meiling, who had met when Sakura had given birth to Kirika, happily embarrassed their offspring with stories of their childhoods. They were joined by Eriol and Tomoyo, who had gone on to have a brood of seven children.

And now, at the wedding of Kirika and Kisaragi, Sakura had to wipe Syaoran's eyes when he attempted to hide his tears when the two were pronounced man and wife.

"Come on. Be happy for them," she coaxed.

"I am. I just wish it weren't too late to replace her," he joked.

"You never know," Sakura teased. "Why don't we go home and find out?"

Laughing, the two finished the wedding reception, then tried to make another Kirika when they got home. They failed, but Sakura knew…no matter what happened, she would do everything all over again if it meant another twenty-five years with Syaoran.

**xXxSxS The End SxSxXx**

Since it's been so long since this story first went up, I decided to just post the ending, as rough as it is, because I'd like to get started on a new story, and finish Accidental Playboy. Please read and review; I've edited this over and over and I still don't know why I'm not happy about it, as I'm not sure the ending turned out as I envisioned it, but hey, at least it's over and I can now turn to finishing Accidental Playboy and starting a new fic. Please review? Thank you for being patient with me as I finished this!

Notes: 1) Meiling's killing method for Huang is an assassination device discussed in a few mystery thrillers I've read; perhaps the most popular example is in a book called "The Tail of the Tip Off" by Rita Mae Brown. If you like cozy mysteries with cat characters, try that book. As for the plausibility, obviously I haven't tried it out myself, but in theory it's possible. You don't always notice mosquito bites, and if a needle has Novocaine at the tip, it might work.

2) I've been wanting to end this work for a long time, and decided to just do it, so I can also begin a new story. In "The Accidental Playboy," I lost my notes and am stuck for now. So do drop by my profile and vote on the choices? Thanks heaps!


End file.
